Hissy Fit: Indigo League
by the black shinobi
Summary: After an accident that happened in the Department of Mysteries, Harry has disappeared, and has become a pokemon. He now watches over the his new trainer Ash, and keeps him out of trouble, and help him win the pokemon league competions. This story is done with permission by WizardsGirl's one-shot Hissy Fit, must read first. TiredHarry! Battle-ScarredHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 1: That Fateful Day Part 1

Viridian City, Pokemon Center

After a trainer by the name of named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town had gained his 8th and final badge at the Viridian City Gym (and beating Team Rocket... again) Ash, along with his friends, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock decided to stay the night at the pokemon center, and spend the rest of the next day relaxing before continuing towards Pallet Town the following day.

The following morning in the centers lobby we find our heroes discussing their plans for the day.

"I can't believe I finally got my 8th badge," Ash exclaimed. "I finally can compete in the Pokemon League. Are you with me, Pikachu?"

"Pika, pikachu!" The little yellow electric mouse exclaimed giving his trainer a 'V' sign for victory.

"That's great Ash, so now our next stop is your hometown right?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah that's right." Ash answered still smiling at his recent victory.

"Well since we're leaving tomorrow I suggest we use the rest of the today to get some personal stuff done," Brock stated. "I'm going to the pokemart to stock up on our supplies. We're running pretty low on pokemon/people medicine, food supplies and other essentials we will need."

"I'll go with you Brock, there are a few things that I need for a relaxing hot bath later tonight." Misty said as she started to get up. "Right Togepi?"

"Toge, toge, ppprrriiiieeee." Chirped the little egg shaped pokemon.

"Okay guys, Pikachu and I are going to have a look around the city and see the sights, while the rest of our pokemon are being taken care of by Nurse Joy." Ash said. "Let's go buddy."

"Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu said while jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

Viridian City, Outside

The group spit up after walking out of the doors to do what they stated would do. While ash and Pikachu walked a couple of blocks near the forest on Route 1, a mechanical hand shot form the sky and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder, causing the trainer to turn around fast to exclaim in surprise, "Pikachu!?"

"Pikapi!" pikachu replied in a shocked tone being pulled upwards and thrown in a cage.

"What's going on here?" Ash shouts, only to be answered by a trio of laughs that the boy was all to familiar with. Like the all too familiar green, basket attached to the all too familiar meowth shaped balloon, which carried all too familiar pair of people with their white and black outfits and a big R on the front, and their all to familiar human-talking pokemon, that happens to be a meowth.

(yeah I know all too familiar... cue music)

"Hahahahahahahaha...," the familiar pairs laugh.

"Prepare for trouble, that's coming to you," says the woman with long red hair.

"And make it double, now that we've caught Pikachu," stated the blue haired man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." Meowth finishes the motto.

(End music)

"Team Rocket give back Pikachu." Ash demands.

"No!" Jessie yells back. "You made us blast off after we were promoted to gym leaders, destroyed the gym, and made us look like fools. So we'll make you pay."

"And we'll start by taking Pikachu, I say." James said smirking.

"So have a nice day, hey." Meowth finished pressing the controls to get them out of there.

"Pikachu quick, use Thunderbolt!" shouts Ash.

Pikachu nodded, "Pika, Pikaaaaa...CHUUUUU..." Pikachu unleashed its electric attack on the cage, but nothing happened, not even a scorch mark. "Pika?!"

"What?!" Ash looking now surprised.

"Hahahahaha, haven't ya figured it out by now twerp, we're anti-electric proof," Meowth sneered. "That cage will absorb any and all electric attacks. Bye-ya."

Meowth steers the balloon towards the forest to try and lose the twerp.

"Hey get back here." Ash shouts while running after Team Rocket into the forest, "Give me back my Pikachu...PIKACHU!"

 _{insert Hissy Fit by WizardsGirl}_

As Ash and Pikachu make their way back to the pokemon center, the two couldn't help but smile at the half dozing ekans, that had saved Pikachu from Team Rocket, draped around Ash's shoulders as Ash gently carried it, making sure no sudden movements would startle the snake pokemon.

As they continued onward, Ash couldn't help but notice how small the heavily, scared ekans was compared to the other ekans he encountered on his year long journey, and how instead of vibrant purple and yellow scales the species are known to have, this one scales were a light-pale purple and pale color. However despite those things, what stood out the most to Ash was the pale-white, scar on the ekans forehead that was shaped like a lighting bolt right just above the line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose, and the eyes of the poison-type. Normally an ekans eyes are yellow, like its underbelly, stripe, and rattle are, but this ekans eyes were green. A very nice shade of green. Like an emerald colored green.

And when he looked into those green slitted eyes, he new in his heart he had made a new friend. Before Ash knew it he and the two Pokemon had made it back to the Pokemon Center.

"Well ekans here we are the Pokemon Center." Said Ash.

Harry looked at the building with a little bit of nervousness, ' _Even after being in this world for a year, I'm still not to comfortable around medical places, be it for humans or pokemon.'_ he thought as Ash made his way into the building.

Viridian City, PokemonCenter

Once inside Harry felt the coolness of the air unit hit his body, it made freeze up a bit. Having not felt a buildings air condition in a long time was a surprise to the 20 years old wizard-turned-ekans that it made his rattle shake.

Ash noticing the sudden stiffness of the green-eyed snake on his shoulders, and the shaking of its' rattle tail, thought the wild ekans was nervous to be inside the building was quick to try to reassure it that everything was fine, "It's aright Ekans, everythings fine," he said while rubbing his hands on part of Harry's body, "there's nothing to be afraid of here."

" _He's right relax. No wild pokemon is gonna come out in here to get ya_." Pikachu said gently in his soft tenor voice, reaching from where he was on Ash's head and patting Harry's head gently.

Harry calmed himself down after Ash and Pikachu reassured him there was no danger here. Once done he nodded his thanks to them receiving a pair of smiles in return.

"Nurse Joy, could you please take a look at my pikachu and this ekans?" Asked Ash as he placed Harry onto the counter and Pikachu hopped off his head to land beside Harry.

"Oh my goodness what happened to them," Nurse Joy cried out, "Chansey I need a wheel-bed stat."

"Chansey, chans," Chansey, the large pink egg-shaped saluted and ran to the hall leading to the emergency room, came back no more than 3 seconds later. Gestured for the two pokemon to get on. Once Pikachu and Harry where settled on the cot Chansey and Nurse Joy wheeled them into the back to begin working on the two, leaving Ash in the lobby to wait.

"Hey Ash we're back." Brock said coming into the center with bags in his hands and Misty beside him carrying Togepi in arm an a light plastic bag in the other. "Huh, what's wrong? And where's Pikachu?"

Ash turns towards them, "you guys have I got a lot to tell you..."

 **This story was done with permission by WizardsGirl, as I was allowed to write this. I give credit to her and thank her for giving me this chance to try my hand at this.**

 **So what do you guys think... good... no... maybe so.**

 **Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You... to everyone who favored this story, and it was only chapter 1.**

 **I sincerely thank each of you who sent me reviews of this story as that was what I was waiting for before I went on ahead with the next chapter.**

 **When I started this I wasn't expecting anyone else to take an interest in this besides WizardsGirl... but now... Wow.**

 **So I will try my best not to let you readers down with this next chapter.**

 **Thanks Again to everyone and hope you enjoy.**

 **Author's notes: This is a re-posting because I wasn't satisfied with the other draft. Everyone was pointing out the spelling errors in the last sentence I wrote. To be honest, I was fully aware of my mistake when I posted the 2nd chapter and was going to fix it. I posted it Tuesday night and was tired to fix it then, but that's done.**

 **Like I stated earlier, I wasn't satisfied with what I had out there, so I went back and added to the chapter instead of waiting to put it with the 3rd chapter. Now I'm happy with what I done.**

 **To Sakura Lisel: to answer your question if you had noticed, I did state in my summary that "This Story Is Done With Permission By WizardsGirl's One-Shot Story Hissy Fit, MUST READ FIRST". Hissy Fit tells you what happened, and why Harry went to the pokemon center with Ash and Pikachu. My story is continuing from there.**

 **Well that's all I have to Say so enjoy.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 2: That Fateful Day Part 2

Viridian City, Pokemon Center

"Alright Pikachu, you're all done." Nurse Joy said after about an hour and a half of treating Pikachu, finding that all electric rodent's injuries weren't serious and easily treatable. Now Pikachu felt like great.

" _Thanks Nurse Joy_ ," said Pikachu.

"Chansey will take Pikachu back to its trainer Ash, please?" The nurse asked.

" _Sure, no problem_ ," Chansey replied. Harry watched as Nurse Joy turned to him, after watching her treat Pikachu the whole time, he felt lot calmer at knowing that nothing was seriously wrong with himself, and that he might get out of here a lot quicker than he originally thought.

 _'It's best to let her do her job and not hinder her_ ,' Harry thought while watching the pink haired nurse starting to examine him, he laid down perfectly still.

" _No, wait, I wanna stay here,"_ Pikachu called out drawing the attention of the rooms occupants (Nurse Joy and Harry/Ekans).

"Oh what's that?" Nurse Joy asked. "You want to stay and wait for ekans to be done?"

" _Yes please_ ," pikachu answered, nodding his head rapidly.

"Okay, you stay right there while I tend to your friend," the nurse saide with a smile. Pikachu qickly bowed his thanks and sat on the wheel cot he was on to watch Nurse Joy work on his, he hoped any ways, new friend.

Like Ash earlier, Pikachu had already thought of the scared ekans as a friend, and not just from saving him from Team Rocket. There was just something about the snake pokemon that made Pikachu like him. Ekans didn't display the snooty, cockiness, arrogance, and the I'm-better-than-you-and-nothing-you-do-will-change-it attitude like most of its species displays, or the nonchalance Pokemon-do-bad things-because-master-is-bad vibe the Jessie's ekans now arbok displays now and days.

No, this ekans before him was a lot friendlier, maybe a bit cautious, and didn't have to do what he did (saving him), but he did. He was selfless and doing the right thing, and that reminded Pikachu of Ash, his Pika pi... ' _That's it_ ,' Pikachu thought. That's who the ekans reminded him (Pikachu) of. With those thought's clear as day, as it was approaching dusk as indicated by the sun-setting outside the window, Pikachu was contemplating on how to convince the snake pokemon the stay with them instead of returning to the wild. ' _I know Ash would want ekans to stay as well_ ,' he thought while watching Chansey walking over towards Nurse Joy and ekans, smiling at the thought of the ekans being a member of the team.

"Alright Ekans, it's your turn," smiled the nurse.

Harry laid on the cot perfectly still while Nurse Joy continued to examine him. He taken aback by Pikachu wanting to stay and wait for his treatment to be done. He felt a warm feeling entering his heart when the nurse granted the younger pokemon's request to stay, he sent a grateful smile towards Pikachu in gratitude, which the younger mon returned.

"Oh my a lot if these are... oh dear were you... what happened to...," Nurse Joy whispered words didn't go unnoticed by Harry, for he turned slightly towards her as she continued her examining. "Well there's nothing I could with these old faded scars, but we can get some color back into you, she stated looking much more pleasant than she did before. Chansey could you please come here and use Healing Pulse?"

" _No problem Joy_ ," the egg-shaped pokemon said and started chanting its name, as waves of light and small like stars, descended upon the confused ekans.

 _'Heal Pulse?'_ Harry wondered until he felt that light hit him. His mind was shocked with amazement at the power of the health replenishing move. To him it felt as if someone was using the cleaning spell, scrougify, on him. Getting all up in the crevinces of his scales and beneath them, and having his muscles rubbed down thoroughly, from the tip of his nose, to the crown of his head, down to the tip of his tail.

Harry was so relaxed under Chansey's administrations,he let out a relaxed hissing sigh, and didn't even care that his rattle at the end of his tail was shaking, making that rattling sound showing Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Pikachu how much he liked that Heal Pulse. However, all good things must come to an end, as Chansey stopped using Heal Pulse.

Harry then lifted up his head, turned towards Chansey, and whined " _Wwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy,"_ though to Nurse joy it sounded like a long, moanful hiss. This caused the occupants to laugh at the snake pokemon's attempt to look pitiful. Nurse Joy had a feeling as to what Harry was crying about, but couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

Pikachu had no such reservations as he rolled over on the cot, holding his stomach, and trying to catch his breath, ' _He his sooo much like Ash. That's it he's gotta join our team,'_ he thought now trying to sit up still smiling.

Chansey, after giggling, came over to the ekans as he lowered his head down to meet her, with a look on his face she quickly identified as a hopeful puppy growlithe-eyed look. She smiled and patted him on the head. " _Silly Ekans, you're all healed up and looking better now. So there's know need for my healing anymore."_

Harry lifted his head and turned around to look at his body, and was surprised to find the paleness that clung onto his scales was gone. And was replaced with the vibrant purple and yellow colored scales he remembered he had a year ago, when he woke up in the forest of this strange world. The scars on his body had that feint paleness to them like before, as well. All-in-all Harry felt great, like he could take on twelve Voldemort's and still have energy to spare.

"Now that that is taken care of ekans, I just need to run a few measurements and scans then we'll be done," Nurse joy said once she had her earlier giggles under control.

Harry nodded to her with a smile, allowed her to proceed, ' _this wasn't as bad as_ _I thought it would be Ash and Pikachu were right.'_

The Lobby an hour later

Harry was, for the most part, amazed at what transpired in the last hour. First nurse joy gave a brief report on his size and health, next Ash and Pikachu asked/tried to convince him to join them on their adventure, and finally the Pidgeot from the forest came to the center to have a word with him.

Earlier, Harry and Pikachu were brought back to the lobby, and were greeted by Ash and his two friends. He learned that their names were Brock Stone, Misty Waterflower, and little Togepi. They have been traveling with Ash for the better part of a year now. Nurse Joy then proceeded to give the group a brief report on Harry.

"His health is fine, as far as I can tell, and we don't have to worry about any infections happening, because all of those scars he has are all old ones." Nurse Joy reported, " Some are old battle-scars, some are from accidents, and others... I can't say for sure... but I wouldn't worry about them."

Harry watched the nurse report his scars and was secretly glad she didn't know or say that some of them came from him being tortured. However he was fortunate that those were not to visible to be noticed.

"What about his size Nurse Joy?" asked Misty, "he seems to be smaller than a normal ekans should be."

"Oh that's easy to explain," Joy smiled. Harry looked back at her curious to what her answer would be. "Ekans are normally 6'07", however this ekans here was more than likely the 'runt' of his nest." Harry sweat-dropped at that answer, but couldn't stop his traitor of a mind from agreeing with that explanation. He was on the short-side during his younger years before and after Hogwarts. Even at 20 years old before that accident (last year), he was standing a good 5'8". Boy the Twins never did let him live it done. "Even though all scans points to him being between the ages 20-23 years since birth, he really is an adult standing at 5 ft. even." She stated happily, making Harry drop his head at this, river of anime tears running down from his closed eyes.

 _'Her scans were approximately right about my age, but I dropped a good 8 inches in this body, ooohhh the horror,'_ Harry thought sadly, Pikachu patting him gently on the head.

 _"There, there ekans, its alright."_ The electric mouse said.

Ash and the others were shocked by this information, but for Ash this past quickly as he thanked Nurse Joy for her help with treating Pikachu and Harry before she left. He then knelt in front of Harry, who had already stopped feeling sorry for himself, and gently rubbed the scaly head of the sake pokemon. Looking Harry in the eyes with a kind smile, made the wizard turned pokemon wonder what Ash wanted, though he did have a sneaky suspicion.

"Hey ekans, I know I've thanked before for saving Pikachu," he stated. Harry nodded, "well I was Wondering if you would like to come with me and Pikachu on our journey?"

Harry's feelings were correct in assuming that's what Ash wanted to ask, and taking a glance at Pikachu's hopeful looks, he knew he(Pikachu) wanted this to. He was still for a moment before he felt the familiar feeling he got when he knew Pidgeot was near. He chance a glanceto his left, and outside the sliding doors, standing 12 ft. from the Pokemon Center was Pidgeot. Harry got from under Ash'e hand and slithered himself our the doors. He was cautiously aware the others had followed, and was grateful that they stopped after they were outside to give him and Pidgeot space to talk.

 _"You look well."_ Pidgeot said straight forward.

 _"Yes. Even though I did't need it..."_ Harry started.

 _"Did they restore your scales, to what they were before the paleness came upon you?"_ The larger pokemon interrupted.

 _"Well... yes, bu..."_

 _"Then they did right."_

Harry slumped, knowing it was almost next to impossible to argue with this avian creature.

 _"The boy and pikachu looked relieved."_ The bird stated again, glancing behind the small snake.

 _"Yes, they are."_ Harry replied, almost knowing were this was leading to.

 _"Will you go with them?"_

 _"... trying to get rid of me?"_ Harry asked teasingly.

 _"Yes."_ The avian answered, turning back to Harry.

 _"Yes. I will go with them,"_ Harry replied, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of his metaphorically shoulders, or maybe back. _"the boy needs to be looked after."_

 _"As do you, tired one."_

 _"Maybe... He has the energy to keep me going."_

 _"You will battle many opponents."_

 _"Yes, I know of the danger that lays ahead."_

 _"You will face powerful foes, both great and small"_

 _"I've faced and left the Great Rock Snake a battle-scar, to remind him of his failure to beat me."_ Harry stated as-a-matter-of fact.

 _"The boy may recklessly run toward the danger."_

 _"Then I will protect him with my life."_ The snake vowed in a strong hiss towards the Pidgeot.

They stared at each other, eye to eye, wills against wills, until the Pidgeot gave a curt nod to the ekans.

 _"Then safe journey then, poison one."_

 _"Will we meet again?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"Then farewell, Pidgeot,"_ Harry said with gratitude in his voice.

 _"Farewell,"_ replied the avian, then it took off into the sky, back to the forest in the fading sunlight.

Harry breathe a breath of relief, Pidgeot approved of his choice of traveling companions, and Harry was sure that both Ash and Pikachu were going to attract trouble... but then again so did Harry once upon a time ago.

Harry turned to face Ash.

Ash looked to the ekans.

Their eyes meet.

Harry smiles and nods his head.

Ash and Pikachu gave big smiles, as did Brock and Misty.

Ash pulls out a Pokeball.

"Go, Pokeball!"

Harry watches as the red and white ball gets closer and closer... and this time... he accepts it.

The ball drops to the ground after ekans was put inside.

Everyone present waits patiently.

1...2...3...ding!

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhhh! I've caught Ekans!" Ash yells and gives a victory pose.

"Pika pika, Pi Pikachu!"

Ash picks up the pokeball, and turns to his friends...

"Hey! That ekans is mine!" a voice called out from behind Ash. He turns around and is greeted to a girl jumping out of a nearby tree. She was clothed in a purple ninja attire with a red scarf wrapped aroud her neck.

However none of that mattered to Ash as he and his trusted partner Pikachu got on the defensive. "Who are you to say this ekans is yours?"

 _"Yeah. Who are you?"_ Pikachu shouted, glaring at the ninja-girl, sparks of electricity coming form his cheeks.

The girl smirks,"Silent in the night, a true ninja waits for the moment to strike, prepare to surreneder that ekans to me. For I am... Janine. A Kunoichi of the Fusia Gym!"

 **Here's chapter I hope you all in joyed it. I got one more part to write then it will procceed onward with the anime, which I'm currently re-watching, to the Pokemon league. I'm trying my best to get into how Harry would react inside a pokemon center seeing he has been away from civilization for a year so it is going to take me a while to get it where I feel comfortable with him displaying such thoughts, but I'll get there.**

 **Like I asked last chapter what do you think yes...no...maybe so?**

 **Constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

 **Flames will be... _STRONGLY IGNORED_... thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I want to thank everyone of the 55 reader's who have fav. and the 77 who are following this this story. I honestly am overwhelmed with how much attention this story is getting. I again give credit and thanks to WizardsGirl for giving me permission to continue her one-shot story Hissy Fit. If you have not read it... I seriously must insist you read it before reading my work, as mine picks up where WizardsGirls' left off. Again thank you all for reading this and here's the last chapter of That Fateful Day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter. This is here for the fun and enjoyment for readers of.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 3: That Fateful Day Part 3

Viridian City, Outside Pokemon Center

Harry was a bit disoriented when he was sucked into the poke ball, but other than that he felt fine. He noticed almost immediately that he could see and hear what is going outside his poke ball, like Ash loudly proclaiming he'd caught him(Harry), and Pikachu saying that they have a new friend made Harry chuckle at their innocence. He thought for a moment that this would not only make traveling with the kids, as that is how Harry views them, convenient, but this poke ball would make for a nice nap while Ash is traveling.

So it was a shock that when Ash had picked up his poke ball another voice, a very familiar voice, shouted at Ash, saying that Ekans/Harry was hers.

Harry immediately felt offended at the females claim on him. He felt a sense of relief when Ash and Pikachu tried to defend him, and demanded to know who the female was. He turned around inside the poke ball to get a good look at the female, only to let out an annoyed hiss at recognizing the girl before his new trainer... _' boy, that's going to take some getting use to.'_ he thought to himself. The girl was none other than Janine. The 11 years old ninja girl of the... Fuchsia Gym was it...? Aaaahhhh... whatever... the brat of a ninja girl who wouldn't leave him alone even after she and her Pokemon were beaten by him 10 consecutive times, and this happened at least 3 months before Gary caught sight of him. _'You'd think by now she would have given up, man ….so now she's done tracked me all the way out here. She's truly bloody annoying, inspiring persistent, but still_ _ **bloody**_ _annoying.'_

"Janine... from the Fuchsia City Gym? Ash asked bewildered by this, as was everyone present, save for a certain man-turned-Pokemon.

"...Pika?"

"Kunoichi?" asked Misty.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know Koga the Gym Leader would you?" Brock questioned the girl.

"Yes, as a-matter-of-fact I do no him," Janine answered with a smug. " He's my father."

"Ahh! Your father?" "Pika, chupika?!" Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu exclaimed.

"That's right, I am the daughter of Koga the Gym Leader, and one day I shall beat my father and claim the title as the Strongest Gym Leader in all of the Kanto Region. However, in order to do that I need to put together a powerful and skilled team," she paused before looking directly at Ash. "...and that Ekans you just captured was to be _THE FINAL MEMBER OF THAT TEAM!_ " she glared/shouted at him, causing Ash and the gang to have Big sweat-drops on the back of their heads.

Harry just smacked the rattle on his tail against his head, _"dear sweet Merlin's knobby knees, she's obsessed."_

"Look I caught Ekans fair and square OK?" Ash glared at the smirking ninja girl, who had her hands on her hips, watching him like was some fool. "It's not my fault you didn't catch him before me."

"Besides once a Pokemon is captured in a poke ball that's that." Misty added defensively.

"Well then, I can only see one way to resolve this issue... and that's with a..." she says as she withdrew a poke ball from the sash around her waist, and points it at Ash, **"Pokemon Battle!"**

"What?" "Pika?" both Ash and Pikachu shouted in alarm.

 _'Man this just keeps getting better and better,'_ harry thought sarcastically, sporting a bored, eyes half-closed, look.

"Why would he have a battle with you when he already caught Ekans?" Brock demanded with his arms crossed.

"Oh he can simply refuse the challenge... and be labeled as a _coward_." Janine states mockingly.

"What was that?" Shouted Ash.

"Pika?" Pikachu to looking quite angry at this girl insulting his friend.

"My mistake... I meant a _weak_ coward." She amended herself, all the while still smirking at Ash.

 _'Oh by bloody Merlin's bloody beard, this is not going to end so bloody well,'_ Harry thought sadly, having to listen to the conversation, shaking his head.

"Weak... am I?" Ash asked, a smile starting to form on his lips, "you listen here Janine, I've already collected all eight gym badges to compete in the Indigo League Conference that's coming up." Ash slowly reaches up with his free hand (his right, his left his still holding the poke ball).

"Yea, so what? Is that suppose to mean anything to me?" She asked condescendingly.

"I have collected all eight badges... including...," Ash opens up his outer shirt for Janine to see his badges.

Silence reigned for a good minute.

Janine was no longer smirking, no she looked furious.

Harry turned himself around to see what Ash had done that would have shut the Kunoichi up.

"That... that's... that is...," Janine spoke softly.

"That's right, I've won the _Soul Badge_." Ash pointed to the pink heart-shaped badge that Harry can now see. "From the Fuchsia Gym Leader Koga." Ash proclaimed smuggedly.

Harry turned back to see Janine's reaction.

She no longer looked furious at Ash, instead she became expressionless.

"So you won my gyms' badge... that doesn't change my challenge." She calmly stated. "You either accept my challenge or yield like a coward."

"Alright then I accept your challenge."

"Pika," the pokemon agreeing with his trainer.

"No Ash don't do this." Misty shouted.

"You're not a coward if you refuse, there's no shame in refusing to battle." Brock reasoned.

"As the trainer who is destined to become a Pokemon Master, I have to accept all challenges."

' _Brave... but foolhardy... (chuckles)... just like a Gryffindor, he is_ ,' Harry chuckles at this.

Ash accepts the challenge, the battle was a 3v3 battle, no substitutions were allowed, and the trainer with two pokemon left is the winner. Janine also requested, rather nicely in everyone's opinion, the Harry/Ekans be present to see how his new trainer battle. Her request was granted as Harry slithered over to be beside Misty, while Brock refereed the match.

In Harrys' honest opinion, this battle was... sadly... one-sided... in Janine's favor. Oh don't get Harry wrong Ash had a rather unique, if a bit unorthodox, way to battle. Ash would find little moments to strike a major hit, when his power attack strategy didn't work. While Janine had only gotten better since last he saw her. _'And she better have, with all those losses she received from me.'_ Janine really was the type of girl who learned from her mistakes and tries to never make the same ones again in the next battle. _'That must come from being raised in a ninja family...or is it clan... oh Merlin I don't even care honestly.'_ Still Harry was rather disappointed in the way both Ash and his pokemon performed in battle against Janine.

 **Pokemon Battle: Ash + 3 Pokemon VS Janine + 3 Pokemon**

 **Battle 1: Ash & Squirtle Vs Janine & Tentacool**

Ash commanded his Squirtle to use water gun, only for Tentacool to dodge out of the way. On land squirtle should have the advantage because tentacool moves better when in the water, but not this one. Janine obviously trained it well that it kept dodging water gun until Tentacool used sludge bomb, which not only landed a critical hit it had the added bonus of poisoning squirtle, supersonic, which succeeded in confusing the water type, and finally using wrap attack. All in all Harry admitted to himself that was a devastating combination of attacks. Squirtle was poisoned, confused, and being squeezed by wrap. And to make matters worse for Ash, Tentacool evolved into Tentacruel. Now that it had evolved its strength was greater and poor Squirtle couldn't take anymore and promptly fainted from the poisoning in its system. Winner Janine.

 **Battle 2: Ash & Bulbasaur Vs Janine & Golbat**

This battle went better in Ashs' favor, for Ash this time had Bulbasaur dodge a wing attack and grabbed hold of the bat-like pokemon with vine-whip. Now that Golbat couldn't go nowhere, Bulbasaur proceeded to slam Golbat into the ground about 6 times before he puts Golbat to sleep with sleep powder. Once Golbat was asleep Janine recalled her pokemon and accepted defeat quietly. Winner Ash.

 **Battle 3: Ash & Pikachu Vs Janine & Nidoqueen**

This Battle Pikachu was determined to win, he had to win. During the first battle things were most definitely looking bad for Ashs' side, and Pikachu carefully glanced behind himself, to find to his shock, and horror, that Ekans was looking disappointed at how the battle was going and how it ended. The second battle Ash got his momentum back and was able to pull out a win. Another quick glance back, and to Pikachus' relief Ekans looked a bit more pleased. Pikachu truly didn't know why it mattered so much to _him_ personally that he succeeds, besides making sure that ninja girl doesn't win. It was as if Ekans was that missing piece that could truly complete this team of theirs, call fate, destiny, instinct, or a deep feeling, Pikachu didn't know what to call it or what it was, but he knows he has to win, for Ekans sake. So Pikachu faced his opponent only to realize, to his ever growing horror, and possibly bad luck, that his opponent was a Nidoqueen. _'Why , why great pokemon who lives beyond the sky and star's, why can't you cut us a break.'_ Pikachu thought despairingly to the sky. Nidoqueen was not only a poison type but also a ground type as well. Which means she's immune to his electric type moves. That wasn't going to stop Ash and him from winning, yes they would win... and they would be able to keep Ekans. Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunder Attack aimed at Nidoqeen's feet, only for the poison and ground type to run straight through it and hit Pikachu directly with a Rock Smash Attack, and because Pikachu didn't have the best defense... he was KO'ed.

 **Pokemon Battle: Ash 0 Janine 2 Pokemon Winner: Janine**

Janine won.

Ash lost.

Janine smirked.

Ash lowered his head, as to not look at the Kunoichi.

Janine congratulated Nidoqueen, then returned her to her poke ball.

Ash picked up Pikachu, and held him close as he awakened.

Pikachu felt utterly ashamed with himself, he lost. _'I'm sorry Ekans.'_ he thought sadly.

There was no cheering from either Misty or Brock.

Just quietness.

"Well a deals a deal. I'll be taking _my_ Ekans now." Janine stated happily from her end of the field.

Before Brock or Misty could protest, something happened...

Before Pikachu could further shake Ash's outer shirt any further, something happened...

Before Ash could completely remove his newly caught Ekans poke ball from his belt, something happened...

Before Janine could take a step and finally claim her prize, something happened...

Something happened, something unexpected, something that made all those present feel the hairs on the back of their necks (fur for Pikachu) stand on end.

This feeling was, no it felt cold, so cold it made little Togepi withdraw itself within its egg shell body to escape that awful feeling. This feeling made everyone turn to the source of that feeling... only to find that it came from beside Misty... by her left side... it came from... a very angry Ekans.

In Janines' time as a trainer, the only time she has ever felt this frightened was when she accidentally lost her father's tanto in the forest. Boy did he let her have it. But right now she wish she was facing that rather than the irritated snake Pokemon slithering her way.

Harry was tired... he was _so tired_ of these _kids_ fighting over _him_ like he was some sort of _bloody_ _prize_. Once he was a good 15 ft. in front of Ash and the others, facing Janine, he moved his tail in a 'bring it on' gesture (as a person would use their hand) of a challenge. This would be the first time that Harry would be challenging Janine, instead of the other way around.

Once Janine recognized the gesture, she set her face in determination, and nodded her acceptance to the snake Pokemon's challenge.

It was clear to all present... Harry/Ekans would battle for himself.

 **Pokemon Battle: Harry/Ekans Vs Janine & Venomoth**

Janine knew this was her only shot now show Ekans that she was worthy of being his trainer.

She knew that she could not screw this up.

She knew this would be the 11th time she battled Ekans.

She trained hard, she study different strategies, and learned different techniques to be able to take him down and capture him.

Yet she also knew it was a long shot for her to win.

She was there when Ekans took on that colossal Onix on Mt. Hideaway, and left two scars on the right-side, under the eye of the giant creatures face.

She remembered the 10 brutal yet cunning defeats he's handed her.

But now... now... it took only two moves and she was defeated.

She called for psychic attack, Ekans wrapped himself in that dark type energy that's supposed to be used for offense but Ekans somehow turned it into a defense and wrapped it around himself.

Somehow Ekans used Dark Pulse as a shield to protect itself from psychic attacks.

Then Ekans rattle that sat at the end of his tail glowed white, and Janine knew what move that was, but was slow to react in time.

One hit from Iron Tail and Venomoth was defeated again for the 6th time.

Janine was defeated again.

 **Pokemon Battle: Janine: X Harry:O**

 **Janine 11 Loses Harry/Ekans 11 Wins**

Harry/Ekans won the battle.

Janine looks defeated, recalls her Venomoth, and bows to Ekans in defeat for the 11th time.

She then looks to Ash and his friends and bows to them. Then she turns and began walking away but not before turning around to address Ash one final time.

"Ash Ketchum was it? If you plan on winning the Pokemon League here, then you seriously need to train hard. As of right now, I don't believe Ekans will follow your commands, if our earlier battle is any indication. Ekans is at a very high level that none of your other Pokemon can come close to matching yet. For now Ekans is yours... but make no mistake... your still a novice," Ashs' face starts to get red, he hasn't been called a novice since he battled Samurai. "You don't even know any of Ekans move set do you?"

(growls) Ash growls in response.

"I'll take that as a no. fine hears a bit of advice... you can use the pokedex to scan your Pokemon and know what moves they already know, but it'll only work on the ones you've captured. Know this though boy... I've lost this evening, but I won't lose the next time. The next time we meet... will be at... The Pokemon League Stadium!" she boldly proclaimed to Ash, surprising him.

Before Ash could even respond to that, Janine threw down a smoke pellet, obscuring everyone's view. Once the smoke cleared, she was gone.

Pokemon Center, Guest Room

Ash had taken his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and apologized for getting them hurt again.

Nurse Joy smiled and told Ash not to worry and it's her job to tend to injured pokemon, but also stressed to him the importance of not pushing your pokemon so hard in a battle.

After the gang, including Harry, had their dinner for the night they made way to their room. Nurse Joy having returned Ash's pokemon to him, instructed that all the poison in their bodies where gone and now a good night's sleep will do the rest.

Once the group were changed into their night clothes they found Ekans, soundly asleep at the foot of the bottom bunk bed Ash would be sleeping in. They all said their good night's to each other quietly, and cut out the lights.

Laying awake an hour later, Ash just couldn't help but be amazed and feel proud of having such a powerful and sneaky pokemon on his team. Though he felt completely ashamed at how he battled Janine in front of Ekans.

He soon pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind remembered that Janine said they would meet again in the league... 'and next time, _I'm_ gonna win.' With that thought in mind Ash drifted off to sleep.

Unaware that a pair of green slitted eyes were watching him. Harry had a feeling the boy would press his way forward, past this defeat, but he wasn't so sure he himself wanted to battle in any pokemon battles or the League.

Despite Ash's rash behavior and over abundance of determination to battle any and all opponents, Harry himself really is a pacifist at heart, and really isn't keen on battling all the time for sport.

However, that doesn't mean that he won't fight when the situation calls for it.

He said he would protect Ash while he's on this journey, and by Merlin he'll keep that promise. With that Harry laid his head back on his coils and promptly fell to sleep.

 **That's it for Chapter 3 everybody, I hoped you enjoyed That Fateful Day Part 1,2, and 3, because from here on out will be following the anise episodes.**

 **So if you can please send me some reviews and tell me what you thought at my first 3 chapters of this story. Please I like to get some feedback from you guys. Thanks a bunch.**

 **Like always yes...no...maybe so?**

 **Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**

 **Any and all flames will be... _STRONGLY IGNORED_... thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you dear readers' once again for favoring this story and following it. This next chapter was too long when I started writing it, so I split it into to chapters once again. We're now entering the anime arc.**

 **Well here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Pokemon or Harry Potter. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment.**

Chapter 4: Harry & Mr. Mime Time, Part 1

Viridian City, Pokemon Center

It was early in the morning, the next day, when Ash and the gang woke up. After having taken care of his morning rituals, Ash took Pikachu and Harry outside so he could check out Harry's skill set, as per Janine's suggestion last night.

"Alright Ekans lets see what the Pokedex has on you." Ash says as he pulled out the small machine.

"Ekansss?" Harry tilts his head questioningly, watching Ash aims a red rectangular, electronic device at him, he hears a robotic voice coming from said device.

 _ **Ping. Ekans- The Snake Pokemon. Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.**_

Harry tilts his head in the other direction in fascination at the muggle devices' information on his species. Of course he already had a good ideal what a snake-like pokemons diet would have entailed to.

He noticed Brock and Misty showed up during the explanation.

"OK, now lets check out your move set." Ash said.

 _ **Ping. Ekans is a poison type. This Ekans is a male. This particular Ekans is unusual, in that it has a wide selection of moves it currently knows. More than the average Ekans would have.**_

 _ **The moves of Ekans are as follows:**_

 _ **Double Team- normal type**_

 _ **Glare- normal type**_

 _ **Protect- normal type**_

 _ **Gunk Shot- poison type**_

 _ **Acid Spray- poison type**_

 _ **Dig- ground type**_

 _ **Mud Bomb- ground type**_

 _ **Earthquake- ground type**_

 _ **Iron Tail- steel type***_

 _ **Dark Pulse- dark type***_

 _ **Note- for reasons unknown this Ekans is extremely fast. Currently faster than the known moves Quick Attack and Extreme Speed.**_

The gang were surprised at the list of moves the little Ekans before them knew. Two of those moves Ash and Misty have never heard of. Brock giving a nod of remembering reading about the two move types. However, all three were confused about the unusual speed the pokedex stated Harry held.

"Dark type and Steel type? I've never heard of those types before." Ash commented.

"Piiikaa, chu." Pikachu nodded in confusion.

"Same here." Misty agreed.

"Toge, toge." Little Togepi chirped.

"I remember reading something about two new types of pokemon in an old article once. Let me see," Brock said as reached in his green vest pocket and fished out a rather old looking newspaper article. "Ah ha! Here it is. It says here that the Johto Region discovered Steel and Dark Type Pokemon about 85 years ago. Making the total number of pokemon types discovered up to date 17 types. While in Kanto the Magnemite and Magneton Family line has been re-catalouged as an electric and steel type. This was done to keep the Kanto Region up to date with the mew discoveries that are still ongoing in other regions."

"Wow, you learn something new everyday." Misty said smiling.

"Yeah no kidding." Ash agreed.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu nodded his head.

"Ash what does the pokedex say about the two types." Brock asked.

Ash pushed a few keys and the device intoned:

 _ **Ping. Steel Type pokemon have been discovered to have the advantage over Rock and Ice type pokemon offensively, while defensively are at a disadvantage against Fighting, Fire, and Ground type pokemon. Steel Type pokemon are also immune to poison type moves.**_

 _ **Ping. Dark Type pokemon have been discovered to have the advantage over Ghost and Psychic type pokemon, while are at a disadvantage against Bug and Fighting type pokemon. Dark Type pokemon are also immune to psychic type moves.**_

"So that move Ekans used to finish off Janine's Venomoth was Iron Tail?" Misty asked.

Brock answered her, "Yep, but I'm confused. I remember Ekans had a black-like energy around him when Venomoth used psychic on him. However, nothing happened. I'm guessing that glow must be dark type energy used for the move Dark Pulse, but Ekans made it more like a shield or a cloak wrapped around his body."

All eyes turned as one to the little Ekans in question.

Harry looked at them, having heard the entire conversation, nodded, confirming Brock's theory.

"Wow, you can use Dark Pulse to attack and defend. That's awesome Ekans," the young trainer said in glee.

" _It sure is."_ Pikachu agreed.

" _Um... thanks... I guess."_ Harry was unsure at first as to how these kids would react to him knowing a dark type move, but apparently it wasn't even an issue to worry about.

He knew his dark type energy was a by-product of the dark magic that is still in his system after Voldemort had subjugated him to an unspecified number of experiments. Half of them were performed while Harry was unconscious.

He had thought Ash might resent him for having a dark type move, now after having heard the pokedex facts on dark types, he relaxed and listened to the kids talk among themselves.

"The pokedex also said Ekans is unusually fast." Ash just pointed out.

The group once again looked at the Ekans.

Harry this time couldn't help but tilt his head down a bit, and smile at them with a mischievous twinkle in his green slitted snake eyes.

The three humans didn't notice the look, only the smile.

Pikachu did notice the look, and felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. _"Um... Ekans?"_ He called out nervously.

"Alright Ekans show us your speed." Ash shouted out excitedly.

"Ekans." Harry nodded to his trainer.

The three trainers and two pokemon watched Harry for all of 5 seconds.

Then they blinked.

Harry was gone.

"…... WWWAAAHHH?!" "PIKA?!" the group exclaimed.

The four looked around the clearing behind the Pokemon Center they were at, until they heard a loud hiss to their left coming from the doors that led to the center. They saw Ekans laying down, with his head on his tail, on the back step.

* * *

Harry, still smiling, looked at the humans and Pikachu in amusement when he moved from their sight and settled himself on the concrete step. He watched them look around for him from the stationary position. Their eyes even passed over him a few times. This really was entertaining to him.

Harry knew his speed in this body of his was incredible. When he goes at full speed, he felt he was as fast as his old flying broomstick, The Firebolt.

He missed his Firebolt. It was destroyed during a Death Eater Raid on his home. _'Come Potter snap out_ _of it.'_ Harry shook himself. _'Now's not the time for that.'_

Having had his fun for the moment, Harry decided to call out to his trainer and friends, _"Hey guys!"_

* * *

The gang felt their jaws drop to the ground at seeing an amused Ekans looking at them.

Smiling, innocently. ( **Author: Uh-Huh. Rrriiiiigggghhhttt** )

"Wow, now that's fast." Misty stated. "Toge, toge."

"No kidding." Brock added. "If you were to combine that speed with either his defensive or offensive attacks, then you'd have yourself a real power-house in that little pokemon Ash."

"Yeah! I can't wait to use him at the Pokemon League." Ash said excitedly.

 **Pokemon Speech: Activate**

Pikachu ran up to Ekans and began to chat with him excitedly.

"How did you do that? That was amazing."

If Harry had shoulders he would shrug them, but sadly he doesn't. So he settled for smiling at the electric mouse before him. "It's something I've always been able to do. Ever since I was... young."

Which in a way he wasn't lying. He'd always been fast on the track team back in muggle primary school. Then when his grandparents got him his Firebolt for Quidditch in his 3rd year, he then became the fastest on the house team. So yea... oh can't forget about the tortur... I mean training he received from the Order of the Phoenix members.

"Oh yea! With you on the team there's no way we can lose any bat..." Pikachu stop in mid-sentence, and looked down, suddenly sad, if the droopy ears were an indication.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That battle last night."

"…..."

"We did so bad against that ninja girl." _'Especially me.'_ Pikachu said sadly, but thought the last part to himself.

"Well I won't lie to you. That battle was pretty much a let down for sure..." there was a sternness in Ekans' voice, like a disappointed father speaking to his offspring.

"...Uuuhhh..." Pikachu moaned in remembrance, until Harry continued.

"...but then again you can't predict all the outcomes once the battle begins." Harry then stated.

Pikachu lifted both head and ears, and gave Harry his full attention.

"I've learned that some people are good at strategizing and planning their attacks to win battles."

 _'That sound like that Janine girl.'_ Pikachu thought.

"Then there are people who fight/battle with their gut instinct and can win at times."

 _'That sounds like Ash.'_ Pikachu knew.

"Those things are what happened in last night's battle, I know you and the other two were simply caught off guard..."

"I guess so..." Pikachu mumbled.

Harry then rose up off his tail, held his position, a head taller than Pikachu, and spoke to the younger pokemon in the most direct way he could think of doing.

"Listen Pikachu, you and the others battled really hard and did your best. That's all you can do in a battle. Don't be hard on yourself. You lost, so what! Pick yourself up, learn from your defeat, and try again next time. That's all there is to it. Don't let this defeat weigh you down. I know for a fact that you and Ash can due much better, because I know I didn't choose wrongly to come on this journey with you two."

Pikachu felt his heart racing during that talk. Ekans had been understanding, he didn't blame him(Pikachu) for the lost, and he had just given him sound advice and encouragement to do better.

No longer feeling guilty, Pikachu looked into the older Pokemon's eyes, and saw that they held compassion, kindness, understanding, and a lot of knowledge/experience of being in these types of situations before.

Pikachu couldn't stop himself.

He didn't want to stop himself.

Pikachu ran towards Ekans.

Harry stiffened at Pikachu's unexpected hug. He felt a few of the electric mouse's tears running down the front of his body. He moved his tail to pat Pikachu on the back hesitantly, as he was unprepared for the sudden contact.

"Thank you." Pikachu said in that soft tenor voice of his.

"Don't mention it." The snake pokemon responded quietly.

Pikachu let go of Ekans and wiped his eyes dry, and smiled happily at Ekans.

Harry looked back down at Pikachu and gave a kind smile in return.

To Pikachu, Ekans smile looked like what one would receive from and older nest mate, an uncle, of a father. Which ever it was it not only made Pikachu's heart feel lighter than before, but it made him determined to show Ekans how strong this team can really be.

"Is everything alright here?" As on both pokemon turned to the sound of Misty's voice and saw her, Ash, and Brock watching the two in concern.

 **Pokemon Speech: Deactivate**

The three trainers watched as Pikachu and Ekans converse with one another from a distance.

When Pikachu showed signs of being sad all of a sudden, Ash wanted to go over there and find out what was wrong with his buddy.

Brock had put a hand on Ash's shoulder stopping him, and gestured for him to watch and see what happens.

They saw Ekans lifted himself up and started hissing at Pikachu.

Whatever Ekans had said, not only got Pikachu's attention, but the yellow rodent hugged the scarred snake.

The three youth's then walked over to see of everything was alright.

Pikachu and Ekans nodded yes that everything OK.

"Alright, then I suggest we go pack and hit the road." Brock stated.

So the gang headed back inside the Pokemon center, it still fairly early, to collect their backpack and things, and made their way out of Viridian City.

Next stop Pallet Town.

* * *

Unknown location

A young lady with long blue hair in clothes you would find on a circus's Ring leader was searching the area for a pokemon.

"I just got to find one. A Mr. Mime..." she says to herself and continues to search for the psychic clown-like pokemon.

 _ **Sneak Peek at the next Chapter:**_

 _Harry is reading his potions book when his compartment door opens to reveal a black girl his age. He blushes after looking up and seeing the cute girl._

" _Hello, is it alright if I sit here with you?" she asks politely._

" _O-oh..y-yea...s-sure you can." the boy stutters and unconsciously messes up his hair, nervously smiling._

" _Thank you, I'm Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you." the girl introduces herself smiling at the boy._

" _N-nice to meet you t-to, H-Harry... Harry Potter." He replies nervously._

 **This chapter a Pikachu and Harry moment, has been in my head ever since the last chapter. I know some of you are going to probably ask if there are going to be any Fairy Types in this story or why didn't I mention it. Well the truth is, I'm trying to stay as close to the anime itself, and since Fairy Types didn't show up until games Pokemon X and Y, I'm keeping that way. Who knows I may change my mind.**

 **Well there you go readers. Hope you enjoyed this because the next chapter will be posted later this evening or tomorrow. Some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As Promised here's the next chapter and it was draining to get it out there. A few surprises for some of you about Harry's life before now. If you thought you knew about his life... well read for yourself. ENJOY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment.**

Chapter 5: Harry & Mr. Mime Time, Part 2

On the road at a phone booth

About 2 miles outside Viridian City, the gang had stopped at a telephone booth so Ash could call his mother at home.

Togepi was being entertained by Misty and Brock, off to the side, and Pikachu was with Ash as the boy made the call home.

Harry was asleep.

He got tired about half a mile back and decided he'd take a nap in his pokeball. Ash tried to convince him to stay outside with them. The trainer even offered to carry him, but harry declined with a shake of his head and yawned just to show Ash he really was tired. So Ash wished his Ekans good rest and returned to his pokeball, reluctantly.

Once Harry was inside the red and white sphere, he promptly fell asleep.

 **-Memory: Dreamscape-**

 _The train station to Hogwarts was busy with a fuss of parents having last minute good-bye with their children and this was no different with the Potter Family. Standing tall, very distinguished, and with a proud smile on his bearded face was Charlus Potter. ( **Think of the late actor Christopher Lee** )_

 _Standing beside him was Dorea Potter nee Black. ( **Think of actress Glenn Close** )_

 _These were the grandparents of 11 years old Harry J. Potter, and they were seeing him off. Harry, being raised by strict but loving grandparents couldn't help but be nervous at leaving them for nine months out of the year. He was also excited to be accepted into the school his grandparents and parents went to for magical education._

 _And of course, Grandma was fussing over him, which made him blush in embarrassment and love. "Now remember Harry, mind your teachers and don't give them any lip, study hard, mind your manners, be polite to others even if they are little buggers themselves, stay out of trouble, try to at least comb you hair everyday will you dear, did you make sure you had all your books, extra quills, your owl treats, pack your spare robes, your pajamas, do you have an extra pair of clean under-..."_

 _"Dear I'm sure he has everything. He'll be fine, stop your fretting." Charlus chuckled at his wife and his blushing grandson. "Now he needs to get on the train before it leaves him."_

 _Harry silently thanks his grandpa for the save and gives them both hugs before hopping onto the train._

 _The train pulls off and waves goodbye to his grandparents._

 _30 minutes later._

 _Harry is reading his potions book when his compartment door opens to reveal a black girl his age. He blushes after looking up and seeing the cute girl._

 _"Hello, is it alright if I sit here with you?" she asks politely._

 _"O-oh..y-yea...s-sure you can." the boy stutters and unconsciously messes up his hair, nervously smiling._

 _"Thank you, I'm Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you." the girl introduces herself smiling at the boy._

 _"N-nice to meet you t-to, H-Harry... Harry Potter." He replies nervously._

 **-Memory: Dreamscape Ends-**

Ash called home but got the answering machine, so he decided to leave a message.

"Mom it's Ash and I've got a surprise, your going to have a visitor and it's me!"

After his message was sent, the gang continued on their way to Pallet Town.

* * *

2 hours later...

The group had run into a stroke of luck. They found a Mr. Mime on their way to Pallet Town. They also found a young lady with long blue hair and clothes that would be worn by a Ring Leader in a circus, attempt to catch the Mr. Mime, that was scaling up its' invisible wall.

The lady failed when her pokeball hit the see through wall, and Mr. Mime escaped.

The group followed the young woman, who introduced herself as Stella, to the new attraction down the road. A Pokemon Circus, and Stella just happens to be the Ring Master.

Ash then decided that his Ekans napped long enough and called him out. "Ekans, come on out."

Ekans appears in a flash of light, yawning after that nap he had. It was a nice dream/memory too.

 _"Hello, why'd you called Ash?"_ Harry hisses/asks to his trainer.

"Ekans, this we're at a Pokemon Circus. I figured you probably never seen one before. We're going to catch the next show that's 3 hours from now."

 _"Pokemon Circus..."_ Harry hisses in curiousness, then starts turning around. Looking at the different pokemon, tamers, and workers set up for the later show. _'Wonder if it's any different from the muggle circus I used to go to when I was a kid with grandma and grandpa."_ he thought.

Harry then turned back towards the conversation that was taking place. He rose up to where his head was even with Ashs' waist.

Just then three young girls came and spoke to Stella. "Stella, how did it go?" "Did you find a new Mr. Mime for the circus?" the two of the three girls asked.

"Almost," she replies sadly.

"What do we do, our Mr. Mime won't go on?" the final girl asks.

That got the attention of the three travelers and two pokemon.

Stella led the group to the trailer that had the circus' Mr. Mime. "Look." she points to the window for them to see inside, and they were shocked to see a Mr. Mime lying on the couch eating junk food and drinking soda.

"Wah... what's it doing?" Ash asked.

"Seems kind of lazy," Brock commented.

"Looks like a slob." Misty stated.

 _"No kidding."_ Pikachu agreed.

 _'If that belly is anything to go by, its what yanks back in the States would say, ' **what a couch potato** ' he is.'_ Harry thought, a sweat-drop formed on the back of his head.

Harry listened to how Stella had been to tough on Mr. Mime during training, wanting his performance to be perfect. And how Mr. Mime quit in the middle of show the previous day.

So now she had a new plan. She would catch a new Mr. Mime and train it to be Stella's' Mr. Mimes' competition. That would make the Stella's' Mr. Mime jealous and it would start training again.

"That might work, because Ash tries harder cause he's jealous of Gary." Misty comments.

 _"Gary?"_ Harry thought, from his place on Ashs' shoulders. He had allowed Ash to place him on his shoulders during Stella's' plan. Pikachu had climbed to the top of Ashs' hat. _"She can't be talking about the same one I know."_

"What are you talking about, I'm 10x better than Gary." the young trainer shouts, glaring at Misty.

"See what I mean," Misty says teasingly. Togepi chirps excitedly, while Pikachu and Harry looks on with sweat-drops on their faces.

Brock then had volunteered himself to find a Mr. Mime for Stella, and for her to leave everything to him.

Making a pose as to show his non-existing muscles. "They don't call me 'Brock The Rock' for nothing." then he proceeds to laugh at his own brilliance.

"He must be talking about the rocks in his head." "Brock its not going to be easy to catch that Mr. Mime, ya know?" Misty and Ash respectively told the breeder in training. Both weren't impressed.

Brock chuckles wickedly. "I don't have to catch a Mr. Mime... If I can make one," he turns towards Ash, as a twinkle shined in the corner of his squinty eye.

Harry suddenly had a chilly feeling run down his spine. _'Ash whatever you do don't ask how. I've got a bad feel...'_

"What? Make one? How are you going to do that?" Ash asks, oblivious to his Ekans now frightened look.

Ash, Pikachu, and Ekans had sweat-drops on the back of their heads each, as Brock crept closer giggling evilly, with an eerie black and purple background behind him.

Brock stated he was glad Ash had asked that very question as he moved in closer with a creepy smile.

He would have grabbed Ash by the shoulders, but Ekans was occupying them... so he grabbed the boys arms instead.

Ash screams loudly.

* * *

20 min. later

Inside the large tent, Stella and the gang stood admiring Brocks' work, of putting Ash in a Mr. Mime costume. Seriously he looked just like the disturb... I mean charming clown like pokemon.

Even Harry was impressed. _'If didn't already know that this was Ash in a costume, I certainly would've been fooled. If I hands, I'd clap for Brocks' creativity.'_ Harry, after the Second Wizarding War, wasn't easily impressed by many things anymore. What with losing his grandparents, friends, wife and child to the war against Voldemort. Who knew that in this strange world he woke up to a year ago that he would be impressed with a simple, yet convincingly disguise.

Ash, however wasn't impressed at all that he was to play a fake Mr. Mime to get Stella's Mr. Mime to cooperate.

After Brock and Misty made their excuses as to why they weren't doing the part, and Stella and the three girls from earlier begged Ash to give it a try, did Ash agreed to do it.

That is until the training with Stella began.

Both Ekans and Pikachu had a sweat-drop on the side of their face.

 _"She sure isn't showing her gentle side as Brock put it."_ Harry said watching as the Ring Master used a whip to get his trainer to do some pantomiming. It wasn't turning out good.

 _"No wonder Mr. Mime quit. I'd quit to if she did that to me... after I had shocked her that is."_ Pikachu said standing beside Ekans.

Brock, Misty, Harry, Pikachu and Togepi went out to the trailer and saw that Stella's Mr. Mime was still being a slouch on the couch.

 _"Well his has been a waste of time."_ Harry said, disappointed at the lack of reaction on Mr. Mime's part, as he turns to slither away.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Pikachu asked, catching the attention of the two humans with them.

Misty and Brock watched quietly.

Harry turns around and looks at Pikachu. _"I'm going to find a nice, quiet, and warm place to take a nap."_ He says.

 _"But... you took one hours ago."_ the yellow rodent whined.

 _"Yea, and now I'm going to take another one."_ the snake replies.

Before he could turn away he heard a word that made him stop cold in his tracks. _"Daddy!"_

Harry turns towards the source.

Misty sets down a squirming baby pokemon, on its feet, to the ground.

 _"Daddy!"_

Togepi comes toddling up to the still and silent Ekans, and gave his a hug.

 _"Daddy!"_

Harry's mind is reeled back to a time when...

 **Memory: Activate**

 _A 18 years old Harry was pacing in the waiting room when the doors to the maternity ward opens, a mediwich gaining his attention._

 _"Mr. Potter you can come in now." she said with a smile._

 _Harry walks into the ward, following the witch._

 _He saw his beautiful black-haired, chocolate-skinned wife hold the crying bundle of joy. Upon closer inspection he saw the infant was a... girl._

 _Tears of joy and happiness fell from his eyes at the sight of his daughter._

 _"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you're now officially a Dada!"_

 **Memory: Ends**

"Daddy!"

Harry was brought back to reality.

He looked around and saw Pikachu, Misty and Brock giving him concerned looks.

"Ekans, are you ok?" Pikachu asked.

Harry didn't answer, instead he gently wrapped his tail around the baby pokemon, and gave him back to Misty, who had been standing close by.

Once he knew she had Togepi, Harry started to slither away, but not before giving some parting words to Togepi, " _I'm sorry little one, but I'm not your..._ _daddy."_ With that he slithered around the tent, leaving behind two confused humans, and two confused pokemon.

* * *

Harry found a nice size large stone to curl up and nap on. He used his lessons on occlumency to clear his thoughts, but as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't stop the memories from flying into his mind.

 **-Memory: Dreamscape-**

 _"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called from the list of new students._

 _"...Slytherin." the hat called out, and was silence._

 _Harry didn't care, when Blaise Zabini was sorted into the same house as him, he was happy._

 _That's all that mattered._

 ** _2nd year in an empty classroom at around 11:45 pm after curfew._**

 _"I know you're not the Heir of Slytherin, and you know that too." Blaise said sternly, hands on her hips._

 _"I know that, bu..." the boy tried to protest._

 _"Harry James Potter!" she yelled, and the 12 years old boy became silent._

 _'UH oh, she used my full name... gulp... y-yep s-she's angry with m-me.'_

 _"Don't you listen to any of those idiots, OK?" Harry nodded quickly. "I know that you are a very kind, gentle, and considerate person Harry. Any bloke with half a brain can see that you're not Salazar's heir." Harry nodded again, no longer having the drive to argue with his best friend, who he has been fancying on since he first met her on the train. "And if I find you brooding over this again... your be my new test subject for me to try my new and improved Stinging Hex. On your family jewels." she said all too sweetly._

 _"YES, MAM!" the boy responded, nodded his head while covering his bits. He did not squeak out his answer and would deny ever did, until the day he died._

 _Though he was glad she was in his corner._

 ** _January... age 17, inside a protected warehouse_**

 _"Blaise, we've known each other for 6 yrs. And in those years we've had some good and bad times, but was able to overcome them because of you. When I first met you, you showed me from the start that you didn't care that I was the boy-who-lived, you didn't care about any of the whispers the others said about you. You taught me how to truly make something of myself after my grandparents... left this world, and you stood by me when things went from bad to worse to better. What I'm trying to say is... I don't know when this war will end... but I don't want to go another day... no, I want to go forward, the rest of the way with no regrets."_

 _Harry gently grabs Blaise's hands, and drops down to one knee._

 _The Order of the Phoenix members were watching._

 _Dumbledore's Army were watching, smiling like mad. Some of the girls silently had their hands covering their mouths._

 _Blaise was speechless, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest._

 _"Blaise Zabini, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, I want to wake up in the morning and you be the first thing I see... Blaise, will you marry me?"_

 _"... ..." she nodded. "... Yes. Yes. Yes you bloody idiot... Yes!" She had tears streaming down her face._

 _Blaise grabbed Harry and kissed him, both oblivious to the cheers around them._

 ** _A week later... Unknown Location_**

 _"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Husband and Wife. You may kis..." Harry already was kissing his wife and she returned it willingly, " well that's that!" the wizard priest stated loudly over all the cheers of those present._

 ** _2 months later..._**

 _Harry looked at Blaise in shock, in their home._

 _Blaise looked at Harry, smiling, hand on her flat belly._

 _The results lying on the living room table beside Harry._

 _Harry ran and scooped up his wife and twirled her around._

 _"We're gonna be parents!" he shouted in joy. "I'm gonna be a Dada."_

 **-Memory: Dreamscape Ends-**

"Blaise..." Harry mumbles in his sleep quietly, a tear sliding down his face at the lost of his family.

 **Well there you go dear readers. I'll say this, this particular chapter was not just exhausting writing it, but was down right emotional when typing it and proof reading it.**

 **I chose Christopher Lee because I always believed he should have been in the film adaption of the Harry Potter series.**

 **And I Know Glenn Close is and an american actress, but she did so well as Cruella DeVil in 101/102 Dalmations films. Plus when I think of a female member of the Black Family, she comes to mind.**

 **So there you have it, The Potter Grandparents that raised Harry.**

 **This is a hurt/comfort & adventure story, so I definitely want to get the hurt/comfort part out of the way, as fast as I can. We'll get there, just have to be patient.**

 **I'll try to get chapter 6 up an going as soon as I can.**

 **Any feedback would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I got this chapter up and running. Seriously most of the emotional stuff in the last chapter was exhausting from reading it, to typing it, and after posting it the previous night I went straight to sleep.**

 **I didn't expect this episode (Mr. Mime Time) to take in so much of my thoughts when I sat down to write it, but I'm glad at how it turned out... even if I had to cut it into 3 chapters again.**

 **But any who here's the final chapter of Harry & Mr. Mime Time hope you enjoy.**

 **I've decided to change the speech of the pokemon, so from here on out this is the way it'll be:**

"Go" human talk

'Go' human thought

(Go) pokemon talk

( _Go_ ) pokemon thought

 **Meowth will be exempt from this because he speaks human speech.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment.**

Chapter 6: Harry & Mr. Mime Time Part 3

 _ **KKAA—BOOOOOM!**_

Harry was woken up to by loud explosions and the ground rumbling. Leaving his stone and coming around the tent, he spotted Ash and Pikachu facing off against, what looked to him(Harry) any way, a muggle military tank with a big **R** painted on the front and back end.

 _(Wait a minute. I've seen the R before)_ he thought, noticing the familiar hot-air balloon landing and a woman, in a yellow blouse, blue skirt, pink short-sleeved over shirt, and flat heel shoes, comes out with a Mr. Mime, to stand a distance away from Brock and Misty.

"Now. Pikachu. Thunderbolt Attack!" Ash calls out.

 _(Good move Ash, seeing as metal is one of the things that can conduct electricity.)_ Harry thinks, nodding in approval. A lesson he had back in muggle primary school and afterwards. His grandparents didn't want him to become ignorant of the happenings in the muggle world. ( _Merlin, I do miss them.)_

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit dead on, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Ash called out in surprise.

"Pika?" Pikachu surprised too.

"Hahahahahahahahaha. Your electric attacks won't work here, this tank is made out of rubber." Jessie taunts them.

 _(Huh!? Rubber? Are you bloody kidding me? How is that humanly possible to make a muggle military looking tank, out of rubber?)_ Harry, shocked by this piece of info, looks off screen to the author in question.

( **Author: hey don't look at me, I didn't create the pokemon universe. I said as much in the disclaimer above.** )

Harry, sweat-drops, shakes his head, and gets back to the present.

"Youse' can rock us, but youse' can't shock us!" Meowth finishes.

Since they said it with the speakers on, not only did they give away their secret/advantage ( _which is completely mental on their part)_ Harry thought deadpanned, but he wasn't aware that it was Meowth that was talking.

Harry immediately slithered his way to Ash and Pikachu.

(Hey guys, need some help?) He asked.

Ash and Pikachu turned and smiled happily at seeing the small snake pokemon.

"Ekans, boy am I glad to see you." Ash said, kneeling down to pat Harry on the head.

(Yea, glad your here.) Pikachu turned happy to see the snake pokemon.

"Hey Jessie, isn't that the same wild ekans the that stopped us from getting away with the twerps Pikachu yesterday?" James asked.

"It is, but what's it doing with the twerps?" The female rocket wondered.

"Well if dat dere' ekans is hangin' around with the twerp, den it's our job to catch it as well as all the other pokemon!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You're right Meowth." James agreed.

All the while Harry felt as if his IQ was steadily declining, because these gits in the tank still had their _speakers on_. So everyone outside the tank heard the plan.

 _(Should I bother correcting them?)_ Harry thought with a deadpan look. ( _Nah, best not let them know.)_

"I never got the chance before, but now... Arbok, Go!" Jessie throws out her pokeball and out comes Arbok.

Arbok was a large purple cobra-looking pokemon, a height of 11'06", with a weird design on the inside of its hood.

( _Bloody hell, that's one big cobra. So, that's what I'll look like when I evolve. At least I won't be short any more. I feel like this is what David felt like when he faced off against Goliath._ ) Harry thought, tilting his head up looking at the much bigger and longer reptile.

When Harry looked into its eyes, he notice that Arbok was checking out his scarred body, which Harry frowned at.

"Now Ekans here's the how's its going to goes, if ya knows what's goods for ya, ya'll surrender and become a Team Rocket Pokemon." Meowth's voice called out.

"If you do you'll be on a winning team and one you may even evolve from the little weak ekans you are now, to a strong and powerful Arbok you see before you. So, what do you say?" Jessie said both insulting and tempting the small snake pokemon.

Harry right then couldn't stop the throbbing vein from appearing on his head. ( _First she insults my size and strength, then have the nerve to tempt me as well.)_ Harry takes deep calming breaths. ( _Well we'll see about that.)_

"Hey quit picking on my ekans about his size! And besides he would never join your team, you losers." The boy shouts at Team Rocket.

(That's right!) Pikachu shouts too.

Harry looks at the two, then smiles at them for coming to his defense. He then slithers forward a good 10 feet in front of Ash.

He looks at his trainer, and gives him a nod.

Ash was worried that Ekans was going to fight alone again, like he did last night against Janine. So when Ekans gave him a nod, Ash knew that Ekans wanted to battle with him.

He smiles back. "Alright Ekans we'll battle together , and show them how strong you really are!" Ash said confidently.

(You got it Ash.) the little snake hisses.

"Oh you think your unevolved ekans can beat my Arbok, your out of your league here kid. Fine, it's your funeral." Jessie sneers.

* * *

 **Pokemon Battle: Ash & Harry/Ekans VS Jessie & Arbok**

Arbok proceeds to follow his master's commands and tries to tackle the smaller than average ekans.

Harry knew he was taking a risk here.

He knew he could beat the larger snake alone, on his own.

He also knew that if he was going to be working alongside Ash and his other pokemon, he would have to start following Ash's commands in battle and trust him(Ash) to lead him to victory.

It was an odd and weird feeling for sure.

Back during the war, after the death of Dumbledore, Harry became the one everyone turned to for orders. He became the one everyone relied on to help them win the war. A position Harry didn't want. Luckily he had his girlfriend Blaise and other friends Hermione and Ron, just to name a few, to keep him from buckling under the pressure.

Yes, this was an odd feeling, to rely on a 10 years old boy, to tell him what to do during a battle.

So when Ash called for him to dodge, he did. He kept dodging when Arbok tried to either tackle, wrap, or bite him.

While he continued to dodge, Harry noticed several things happening around him:

 **1.** Ash commented happily at how great Ekans evasion skills were.

 **2.** How Pikachu was cheering for him the whole time.

 **3.** How Jessie's voice form within the tank was growing from anger to furious at how Arbok has yet to catch or land even a single hit the ekans.

 **4.** How at some point during Ash's comments that three of Ash's other pokemon had popped out of their pokeballs and were watching him battling. Said pokemon were Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto.

 **5.** At how both Bulbasaur and Squirtle wore identical smirks at Arbok's continued failed attacks, and Pidgeotto's expressionless stare was aimed at him(Harry).

 **6.** At Arbok's attempt to at talking during the battle, which Harry wasn't even remotely paying any attention to.

 **7.** And finally, at how Arbok looks completely wore out, like one move could literally take him out.

Arbok stopped attacking, despite Jessie's screaming voice, grasping for air. Sweat pouring down his face as he glanced at the barely winded ekans.

Arbok anger only increased when ekans hadn't responded to any of his words during the battle, if you can even call that a battle, and was instead looking at his trainers other pokemon.

(Hey _{pant}_ look at me _{pant, pant}_ when I'm talking _{pant, pant, pant}_ to you! _{Pant, pant}_ You _{pant, pant}_ disrespectful, little _{pant}_ **_worm!_** ) The cobra like snake wheezed out.

Ekans turns his attention back to the exhausted arbok (… I'm sorry, you say something?)* He asks nonchalantly.

Everything went quiet.

Arbok's body froze up in a block of ice.

 _(Whoa... that's cold.)_ Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto all thought collectively.

"Ouch... that left me with frostbite." Meowth thought to himself.

Ash then called for Harry to use Mud Bomb Attack, and Harry complied.

He pulled back his head and pushed it forward, unleashing a large brown mud shaped ball from his mouth.

It struck a surprised Arbok in the face.

The move was a ground type and super effective.

Since the arbok was tired, it fainted.

Way to go Ekans! Ash shouted.

You did it, yea Ekans. Pikachu cheered.

 **Pokemon Battle: Ash & Harry/Ekans Wins**

* * *

Bulbasaur and Squirtle both nodded and approval.

Pidgeotto continue to stare at Harry, which made him a little more than a little uncomfortable.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Arbok return." Jessie shouts returning her defeated pokemon. "Well we're not done yet, let's flatten that little snake," she sneered.

"Aye aye." James salutes.

"Piece of cake." Meowth finished.

Soon Team Rockets tank started moving fast towards its new target, Harry.

Before the tank got near the scarred snake, the Mr. Mime that was with the woman earlier, was in front of him chanting, his name in human ears, and pantomiming an invisible wall that became visible.

(Barrier, barrier, barrier, barrier, barrier) he said to Pokemon ears.

The tank crashed into a 12 stack pyramid wall of barriers. It wouldn't budge. So they turned around. Only to smash right into another barrier wall, this one made by Stella's Mr. Mime.

When both Mr. Mime eyed each other in rivalriness, they started creating more barriers around the tank going higher and higher, thus trapping Team Rocket.

Harry sweat-dropped at the sight. ( _I knew they would be competitive, but this is a little ridiculous_.) When he tilted his he up, it looked like a Barrier Tower or Tower of Barriers?

"That's wall folks. Aaaahhhhh!" Three voices could be heard from inside.

Ash and his pokemon ran over with his mom, Pikachu having quickly told Ekans who she was on the way, to Mr. Mime.

Ash and Pikachu cheered for Mr. Mime on his barriers. "You did it!" (Sure did.)

"That's my little Mimey," Ash's mother says.

(Thanks you.) the now named Mimey said.

"Your Mimey?"

"That's its nickname. Cute isn't it?"

Ash and his pokemon looked on weirdly at the two.

Stella then kneels down and apologies to her Mr. Mime, who accepts it, and asked if he would return to performing the circus, to which he agreed to. ( _Finally that problem was resolved_ ,) Harry thought.

All of a sudden they all heard an explosion coming from the barrier shaped tower. Black smoke shooting out out of the top, along with three figures shooting towards the sky and out of sight.

"Team Rocket's blasting off ourselves." Ding.

Harry looked at the sight, puzzled, then turns towards his... teammates.

(Does that hap...)

(Yep!) (For sure!) (All the time!) (Of course.) Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto respectively said.

(… Ok just wondering.) The snake smiles and nods his head.

* * *

Later that evening the gang are at the Ketchum home in Pallet Town.

In the kitchen Mimey is stirring a pot of stew under Delia's supervision.

"It's so nice to have a Mr. Mime around the house," she says happily.

(It feels great here, thanks.) Mimey responds.

"Heh, that Mr. Mime is beginning to become a member of the family." Brock states.

The group sitting at the dining room table.

(He sure is!) Pikachu agreed.

(Heh, no doubt about it.) Harry chuckles at Ash's expression.

"Only this member has manners and helps out around the kitchen." Misty says teasingly to Ash.

"So do I." Ash whines

(I like it here.) Mimey turns to a smiling Delia.

The day was an exhausting one, a good meal and a nice place to for the night is what would make Harry's day complete. And he will need plenty of rest for come the next day, he will have to deal an unexpected yet familiar face, and a proper introduction to Ash's Pokemon Team.

 **Aaaannnnndddd we're finished with this episode. I hope you all in enjoyed reading this chapter. I did take time to try and envision the battle between Harry and Jessie's Arbok without making it to drawn out, because to me I really wanted to be done with this chapter.**

 ***I just couldn't resist throwing that line in there... (… I'm sorry, you say something?) it felt like what the situation would call for. To add a bit of humor there. Cough _Kakashi_ cough. Naruto classic... couldn't resist.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

 **Any feedbacks would be very much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for all you readers out there.**

 **I haven't updated because I was called to be an extra in the Nicholas Cage filming down here in Mobile, AL (USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage), and don't know how long they are going to need me, so I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Chapter 7 Showdown at the Poke Corral

Morning came fast, the next day and two pokemon finding their trainer sprawled on the floor still asleep.

(He can definitely sleep the day away, huh?) The purple scarred snake asked his little yellow friend.

(Heh, heh, yea Ash is a heavy sleeper.) Pikachu responded.

(Right.) Harry nodded. (Let's head down and see if anyone's up, shall we? I'm rather a bit hungry right now.) Harry said already slithering out the door with Pikachu following.

Once they entered the kitchen, they were greeted cheerfully by Brock and Delia. The 15 year old was preparing the pokechow while Delia had finished setting the table.

Two nights ago Harry remembered trying some of the poke food Brock made for poison types back at the center. At first Harry hesitant to try any, because let's be honest, it looked like pellets of kibbles dog food from his world. However his stomach won the all but 10 second battle. So when he took a bite, his eyes widen in surprise at how good it tasted.

He thought the reason as to why it tastes so great was probably due to the fact that Harry had a new body, which means a new tongue, which could mean different tastes, than what he was used to as a human.

And then the 'Ekans' part of his mind would shove Harry over and gestured in annoyance at him that 'it just taste great and leave it at that'.

So he did and never thought on the subject afterwards.

Brock turned around with two bowls of their food in his hands. Harry couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his reptile face, or stop the shaking of his rattle at the end of his tail.

Brock quickly noted all the gestures the little snake was making and smiled at him.

"Here you two go." He sat the bowls on the table. "Here you go Ekans, you can sit up here." Brock pulled out a chair from the table.

(Thank you Brock.) The purple snake hissed in gratitude, once he was in the chair and Brock pushed it close to the table so Ekans can reach his bowl of food.

Pikachu having already hopped onto the table waited for Ekans, so they could eat together.

Even though the former gym leader couldn't understand, word for word, the hiss Ekans had made, he did get the gist of it and smiled. He patted the ekans head softly before returning to the stove to finish making breakfast.

Misty later joined them at the table. Pikachu shared his food with Togepi, as Harry watched the infant pokemon carefully. He really had hoped that he hadn't hurt the young ones feelings with what he said the previous day.

Togepi looked over at the ekans and smiled at him happily. (Daddy! Hi Daddy!) It said waving its little arms.

( _Apparently not._ ) Harry thought, quite surprised.

Pikachu and Misty watched carefully at how Ekans would react. They let out a breath of relief when the saw Ekans returned a smile to the baby pokemon. (Well good morning little one.) He hissed softly.

Then the peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by the screams of one Ash Ketchum, and there was silence again.

(What could have caused that boy to be screaming this early in the morning?) Harry thought aloud.

(Don't know, maybe a bad dream?) Pikachu speculated.

A little later, Ash entered the kitchen fully clothed, without the hat. Harry glanced from his food to the yawning boy and chuckled at the sight of his hair. ( _Wow and I thought my bed hair was a sight to be hold, hehehehe.)_

"Morning," the boy said to everyone.

"Well good morning honey, did you sleep well?" Ash's mother asked.

"Oh I slept ok, until your Mr. Mime came in and woke me up."

"Oh, what happened?"

"That crazy clown used the vacuum on my face!"

The Mr. Mime in question came running in the kitchen to Delia.

(Vacuuming all done!) He says.

"When Mimey sees something that's dirty, he has to clean it," Delia happily says, "right Mimey?"

(Yes ma'am!)

"Maybe now your can go another week without taking a bath." Misty says teasingly.

"Grrr. Mr. Mime!" He jumps up and points at Misty, "Suck that smirk off Misty's face." The angry boy commanded.

Everyone, save for the three pokemon eating and Brock still cooking, looked a little shocked at Ash's outburst. (Sorry, no can do!) Mimey happily says.

"I'm sorry Ash, but Mr. Mime only listens to me." Delia says rubbing Mimey's head.

Ash tilts his head, now in shocked.

"Oh Mimey, could you go and pick some more vegetables from the garden for me?" Delia asked.

(Right away Mrs. Delia.) Mimey replies before heading out the house.

Ash having a little sweat-drop on the back of his head as he watched the clown like pokemon run off. "Hey, that used to be my job." He said, somewhat depressingly.

Brock then decided to to change the subject, while checking on the food, getting Ash's attention.

"We better eat fast. We've got a lot to learn about the Pokemon League from Professor Oak."

"Right! Professor Oak!" Ash suddenly remembered.

( _Bloody hell, this kid is definitely like Ron in the forgetful department._ ) Harry thought.

* * *

The group made it the Oak Lab, ten minutes after they ate. Ash ranged the doorbell, and got an answer to come in. ( _Who leaves their front door open? It could have been a burglar, a murderer, or some random wild, dangerous, and probably mischievous pokemon playing a prank._ ) Harry thought.

Professor Oak had come to greet them... or more precisely Togepi, which Ash fell over. Pikachu and Harry had sweat-drops each watching this. Then they made their way to the living room.

"It seems you're not the only trainer visiting me today." The professor said. The group entered the living room and gasp at who was there.

Gary Oak.

( _You've got to be bloody kidding me_.) Harry thought deadpanned.

Gary haven't noticed the little ekans yet, just Ash.

"Hm, well now I'm not surprised you showed up late, just that you showed up at all." Gary spoke arrogantly.

( _Dear sweet Merlin, he's just as annoying as ever_.) Harry thought to himself.

"Hey!" Ash shouts at his rival.

Professor Oak frowning at the two. "Alright calm down you two. Why can't Pallet Town's two top trainers get along?"

"Top trainer?" Both trainers shocked, "Not him?" and pointed to each other in question.

"That's right. You both are such fine trainers that you'll be Pokemon Masters in no time." The elder Oak stated proudly. "You might even learn from each other."

Both boys were glaring and growling at each other, then the turned away from each other.

Finally the group sat themselves down in the living room. Harry then slithered his way on the floor to be by Ash and Pikachu, who sat on one end of the couch. Only then did Gary noticed the familiar snake pokemon.

"Gramps, that's the Ekans I told you about that I was trying to catch this past month!" The boy shouted, then got a pokeball ready to be thrown.

Ash immediately jumped up and got in front of Ekans to keep him safe. "Hold it Gary. I've already caught this ekans!"

"Huh? Yea right, a loser trainer like you couldn't have caught a high level pokemon like this ekans."

Ash growls at his rival, but before he could do anything he stops as he feels Ekans slither his way up Ash's body until his head was laying on his shoulder.

Ekans then used his tail to tap Ash's belt that held the other pokemon and Harry's pokeball.

Ash then understood what Ekans wanted to do and complied.

Without any hesitation, Ash took out the pokeball, and recalled Ekans.

There it was... proof.

Gary stood there, jaw dropped at this.

He couldn't believe this, he has been after that ekans for the past month, and somehow this loser trainer caught it before him. With as much dignity as he could muster, Gary oak pocketed the empty pokeball and sat back down next to his grandpa.

Ash never seen Gary like this, thought about bragging to the other boy about beating him at catching Ekans before him, but felt a strong vibrations, a warning coming from Ekans pokeball.

So to avoid a potential danger, later from the little snake, Ash wisely let him back out, and Ekans materialized on Ash's shoulders again.

Ash sat back down after the light show.

Soon everybody got down to business at where the Pokemon League would be meeting this year.

Professor Oak explained that it would be held on top of Indigo Plateau, at exactly two months from that day, and there would be over two hundred trainers competing.

After that was said things became a little intense with the way Gary was putting Ash down about being a better trainer than Ash.

Gary rotates all his pokemon so each could get bigger and stronger, that real trainers do that to help all their captured pokemon. Ash didn't do such a thing with his, and growled at Gary.

Gary always researched the gym leaders first, then uses the best pokemon he has for the gym battle. Like against Brock's Nix, Gary would use a water type, but have a grass type ready for backup, but Ash would have used Pikachu according to Misty, to which Gary scoffed at that stupid move.

( _As loathe as I am to admit it, but the Oak brat does have several points and makes sense in how he handles his all pokemon._ ) Harry thought. ( _Now if he got rid of that attitude, he'd be a bit more tolerable._ )

Ash would counter Gary's argument of quantity over quality path with his quality over quantity, while the Oaks and the group where in the lab looking and comparing Ash's and Gary's captured pokemon. Gary having over two hundred captured and Ash only having thirty eight, ( six on hand, two at the lab, and thirty Tauros).

To Ash it didn't matter how many pokemon you have if you weren't even their friend. That having lots of pokemon wasn't important, that it's what you teach and what you learn.

Though Gary once again countered that statement, by saying he would believe that too, if he had as few pokemon as Ash did.

Professor Oak decided to intervene at that point. "Hmm, you both have very different, but vary valid views on training pokemon."

(After hearing these two little duckies go at it for a while, I'm actually inclined to agree the Professor.) Harry says, Pikachu nodding beside him.

Both boys confused, Professor Oak continued while he knelt down and started rubbing Ekans head with a smile, eliciting a relaxing hiss from the scarred snake. "On your journey you each capture pokemon, and with your different personalities, you learn to care for them in different ways."

Harry all the while nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah." "Guess you're right." Garry and Ash reluctantly agreed with the elder, respectively.

* * *

A little later the group were outside in the Corral, looking at all the pokemon running, swimming, playing, resting with each other.

After conversing some more Gary suggested he and Ash have a pokemon battle, as they both will need to be ready for the League. Just as ash agreed to it they heard an explosion and saw smoke rising from an area in the distance, so the gang and the two Oaks went to investigate.

When they got there they spotted Team Rocket... in a hole full of Voltorb and its evolved form Electrode.

"Hey!" Ash called out. "I should have known it was you three."

(That's right!) Pikachu said with narrowed eyes.

"What are you three up to this time?" The boy said.

The trio jumped out of the hole, onto level ground. "Take a guess." Said Jessie.

"We followed you here so we could grab that Pikachu." James sneered at them.

"We're through pussy footing around, so hand over that little rat and make it snappy!" Ordered Meowth.

Not only were the two Oaks shocked at seeing and hearing a talking meowth, but harry was shocked by this revelation as well. ( _How the bloody hell can that meowth talk?_ ) Harry thought incredulously.

"Huh? A talking meowth?" Gary asked.

"Could you possibly say a few more words please?" The professor asked.

(Well at least now I can match the face with the voice I heard last time from in that tank.) Harry sighed silently.

"I'd be happy to pops, clean out your ears and get a load of this..."

{ **cue the music... and... action!** }

"May I invite you to prepare..." Meowth began.

"For trouble." Jessie and James followed, only for them to be pushed out of the way, with Meowth's paws on their cheeks.

"Yea and while your at it, ya better make it a triple." The cat said, Jessie and James getting angry with the feline.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

They slam Meowth into the ground and stomping him. Harry sweat-dropped at the sight.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth."

"You stay out of this Meowth." "Yeah quit stealing our material." Jessie and James respectively said the Oaks looking baffled at this.

"Alright, alright," said a now beaten up cat.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight for that Pikachu." The two striking their pose.

"Meowth, that's right."

{ **and music ends... cut!** }

"Now hand over that Pikachu and every other Pokemon youse' got there, or we'll just take 'em." Meowth shouted, Jessie and James agreeing with the cat.

"Yeah!"

During the motto Harry couldn't wrap his mind around how idiotic this group sounded. Afterwards they demanded all the pokemon in the Corral and Pikachu.

Harry just couldn't stop himself... he laughed.

Everyone had stopped and looked at the laughing snake.

(Oh! Sweet Merlin, that was possibly the most stupid, bad guy intro I've ever heard of.) Harry said having caught his breathe. He looked at the trio again.

Then he laughed again.

Pikachu looked a little concerned for his teammates, as did Ash, Brock, Misty, and the Oaks.

Meowth looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel at being laughed at. "Hey youse' Ekans, quit laughing already, we take great pride in our Team Rocket motto." He shouted.

Now everyone knew why the ekans laughed, Jessie and James weren't pleased.

Before they could do anything, however Harry unexpectedly shot dark rings, interlocked together, at the trio of evil doers feet. That caused them to be blasted off into the sky.

"Hey that must have been... Dark Pulse?" Ash asked his snake, who had stopped laughing before it attacked.

Harry looked at Ash and nodded, then they heard Team Rocket in the distance. "We're blasting off again." _**Ding.**_

Harry smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction.

Gary decided to leave, and told Ash that they'll battle at the Pokemon League in two months.

With Gary gone Ash asked Professor Oak to stay awhile as he wants to formally introduce Ekans to the rest of his team.

Harry became a little nervous, but squashed that feeling as he felt Pikachu pat him on the left side of his body.

Ash tossed four pokeballs into the air, and out came four pokemon.

 **There you have it readers'.**

 **Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

 **Any feedback would be very much appreciated in helping me write better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for all you readers out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Chapter 8 : Introduction & Reunion

 _With Gary gone Ash asked Professor Oak to stay awhile as he wants to formally introduce Ekans to the rest of his team._

 _Harry became a little nervous, but squashed that feeling as he felt Pikachu pat him on the left side of his body._

 _Ash tossed four pokeballs into the air, and out came four pokemon._

* * *

Four pokemon materialized before the four humans and three pokemon. Harry took them in, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Charizard.

"Guys I like for you to officially meet our newest teammate, Ekans. Say hi." Ash introduced.

(Hey there, welcome to the group.) Bulbasaur greeted. Harry nodded and smiled in return.

(Glad to have you on board the Cool Team, Snake-dude.) Squirtle jokingly stated. This made the scarred snake smile brightly as the water-type reminded him of the Weasley twins.

(Welcome Ekans.) Pidgeotto said, straight and simple. Harry's smile dropped a bit at the flying type.

Charizard took one look at the smaller than average reptile... then he just yawned. This earned a sweat-drop from everybody present, save for Togepi and Ekans.

Harry's smile dropped completely at the large fire and flying type's rude behavior. "Hey, come on Charizard! Would it kill you to be nice for a change?" Questioned Ash to his disobedient pokemon.

In response to his trainers question, Charizard laid down and went to sleep.

This of course caused the group to sigh in disappointment at the fire type, and Harry's frown deepened.

"Sorry Ekans, but ever since Charmander evolved into Charmeleon then into Charizard, he just won't listen to me." Ash told the little snake, looking embarrassed.

Harry looked at Ash's face, then back at Charizard before Ash returned him(Charizard) to his pokeball.

Professor Oak then motioned for everybody to return to the lab. Once there, the professor said this would be a good time for the pokemon to talk amongst themselves and get to know Ekans better. While Ash tells the professor how he had captured Ekans.

Thinking this was a good idea, Ash motioned for his pokemon to go a little ways form the lab, but not to cause trouble. The five pokemon left for a shady tree nearby to get to know their poison type teammate.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech... Activate.**

"So let me see if I got this right, you're saying those three buggers have been after you since the first day of Ash's and your journey?" Questioned the snake, as he looked at the electric rodent incredulously.

"Yeah it's annoying. They just won't give up!" Pikachu whined, as Harry used his tail to pat the yellow mouses head.

"Tough break mate."

"You certainly moved pretty well against Team Rockets Arbok, yesterday on the battle field." Bulbasaur commented.

"Yea, who knew a little old snake could be so fast." Squirtle said, not noticing how Ekans went still.

The other three pokemon saw the, still as a statue, green eyed snake frozen in place. _'Little?'_

Pikachu wore a shocked look on his face, remembering that Ekans was a bit sensitive to his size, and started gesturing to his water companion to stop.

Bulbasaur looked questionally at the small snake, wondering if Ekans was feeling alright.

Pidgeotto looked at Squirtle, turned back to Ekans, and just decided not to say anything.

Squirtle continuing to ramble on and on, completely oblivious to what's happening around them.

"I mean the four of us are small, but you are like really little compared to most of your species." He continued still not having noticed the depressing black aura the clung onto the ekans head.

 _'Little?'_

"Squirtle..." Pikachu tried to get Squirtle's attention, but it was no use.

"A normal sized ekans wouldn't have been bad, not that I'm saying you are, but really a little snake going up against an Arbok..."

 _'Little?'_

"Squirtle." Pikachu had noticed a dark, mini cloud was forming over Ekans' head, the more depressed he became at Squirtle's words.

 _'Little?'_

"It's like saying a little Togepi going up against an Onix. Not to mention the..."

 _ **"SQUIRTLE!"**_

"Huh?! What?" He looks over and sees the small,scarred ekans head on the ground, river tears running down the sides of his face, and a dark cloud of sadness raining down, showering the purple reptile with depression.

 _'Little... little... little... little...little..."_

Squirtle rubbed his head nervously at what he was seeing.

Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur looked at the scene, a bit surprised, and turned to Pikachu for an explanation.

Pikachu just looked sad at his friend, then turned to the others. "He's sensitive to other making comments about his size." There Pikachu laid it out there for the three to know.

Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur turned as one towards the water-type with a deadpanned and annoyed looks, respectively.

"Idiot." Was all Pidgeotto said. Bulbasaur grunting in agreement.

Squirtle sweat-dropped on the back of his head. "Um... sorry? Eh..hehehe..he...he."

' _Why, why, why Merlin, why does my size always have to be brought up every time?_ ' A silently crying Harry depressingly thought.

A few minutes later, and a sincere apology from Squirtle, Harry was back up and talking with his teammates again, dark cloud gone mysteriously. He found he really liked the grass and water types company, however there was one the continued to make him feel uncomfortable with her staring.

Pigdeotto.

"Um Pidgeotto?" Harry approached cautiously, then stopped 5ft from the flying type. "Why have you been staring at me like that?"

He knew that when dealing with flying types, especially the Pidgey line, you have to be as straight to the point as possible.

"… you don't recognize me, do you?"

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head no. "Sorry, I don't."

"I suppose that's to be expected."

"Have we met before?"

"On the mountain, you met the Great Rock Snake."

"Yes I did..."

"You fought with it."

"Yes..."

"You marked it."

"Yes, yes I..."

"You befriended it..."

"I know what I've done on that mountain." His patience was starting to wane.

"Who then did you befriend after the The Great One?" She continued.

"I befriended a pid...," Harry paused, then he slowly looked at the female avian before him. "A pidgey."

"Why didn't you eat it at first sight of it?" She questioned.

"She was injured by a wild ekans." He responded.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle wisely stood back and watched the exchange go back and forth.

"The wild ekans came out of the bush, to strike at her. I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Harry stated looking Pidgeotto in the eye.

Neither one broke eye contact.

"You attacked the other predator, to save the injured prey for yourself."

"I attacked the other predator, to save the life of a friend."

"She was small and injured, but she was strong." The female stated.

"She was injured and tired." He countered patiently.

"She didn't need help from another predator, another reptile." The avian strongly stated.

"She needed help from a friend."

"…..."

"She was small, strong and brave, but she was also very stubborn." He chuckled, reminiscing.

Pidgeotto calmly said, "You stayed with her, for ten days, until her injuries were healed."

"Yes."

"When she could fly safely, she said you would never see her again."

"I guess the 'winds of fate' saw differently."

Harry smiled at Pidgeotto.

"You've evolved, congrats."

Pidgeotto tilted her head sideways a bit, and returned a beak like smile.

"7 days after I left, thank you."

"You're not so little anymore." He chuckled.

"You still looked the same." She teasingly commented.

"I hope so."

Pidgeotto walked up to Ekans without fear. She nuzzled the snake pokemon, her head under his chin. Harry curled his head over onto her shoulder, enjoying the soft feathers that brushed against his scales.

Their three teammates smiled at the scene, at this obvious reunion.

"I really missed you, big brother."

"And I missed you, little sister."

Both pokemon with their eyes closed, embraced each other.

 **Pokemon Speech... Deactivate.**

Now that the reunion was done, the pokemon went back to talking to each other, however when they heard the 30 Tauros that Ash had caught decided to stampede through one of the wooden fences in the Corral, the group of pokemon all sweat-dropped at the sight.

Poor Ash, Brock, and Misty had to repair it, at Professor Oaks insistence, so no training for to today.

But hey, they have 2 months to prepare for the Pokemon League and Harry was already thinking up many tortur... _ahem_ I mean training exercises for both him and his vict... _coughcough_ teammates.

Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle stiffened, as they all felt a shiver run down their spines. Harry noticed, and a tiny smirk found its way to his face, as he looked away from them innocently.

He knows there are going to be bumps in the road, but if Ash and the team persevere, then the results will be worth the _pain_ they'll be feeling _very soon_.

 **Well there you have it Chapter 8. Tell me what you think of it.**

 **Hey cybercookies to anyone who guessed who The Great Rock Snake is, as I mention it in my earlier chapters.**

 **That pokemon should give you an estimate of how skilled Harry/Ekans is. Remember he's not physically stronger, just experienced enough to handle and adapt to any situation he gets into.**

 **Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

 **Any feedback would be very much appreciated in helping me write better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry to every one who has been patient with me and my slow updating. I had this planned all out in the beginning, but when I read though some of your reviews, looked that the genre of my story, and then at my notes... well I was stumped. None of my notes included anything about Harry's magic or the Charizard problem. So to try and address those issues and still maintain this Hurt/Comfort story, I threw my old notes away and started with new ones. And in the process I was able to get four chapters written in one night. I now have a true appreciation for all authors out there who suffer writer's block, who looses interest in their work, and any and all things that happens in life.**

 **So I want to warn all readers, that the next chapters aren't going to be long, but are touching the more emotional and, at least in my opinion, the more important parts of the story. So major time skip, we're now at the Pokemon League and this will be covering some flashbacks, and don't worry Harry's magic will be mentioned in this chapter, and the confrontation between Harry/Ekans & Charizard will be seen in a couple of chapters.**

 **And to make up for some of the short chapters I will be adding little dabbles at the end of each chapter. These are just ideas of Harry's adventures beyond Kanto. They're just little cut scenes nothing major.**

 **So on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Chapter 9: The Truth About Ekans

It has been two months. Two months of training, two months of adventures happening, and two months of blasting off Team Rocket again and again. Now they were there, and it was time to see all of that training being put to good use, and win the Pokemon League.

Earlier today Team Rocket tried to still the Moltres Flame again, but this time instead of Ash and Pikachu thwarting Team Rockets plans, it was the Flames of Moltres that sent the evil trio blasting off again.

Now that the President of the Pokemon League, President Goodshow, has welcomed all the trainers to the stadium and competition, Ash and his friends returned to the cabin Ash was assigned to.

Upon entering the room, the group noticed that Ekans was still curled up asleep at the foot of Ashs' bed. Sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired." Misty said.

Pikachu had moved onto the bed and gently rubbed the snakes forehead near his lightning shaped scar.(Hey buddy, come on, wake up. You'll been sleeping the whole competition away if you don't).

This action caused the little snake to awaken, sleepily blinking his eyes slowly. He started to notice the smiling faces of the humans and pokemon in the room. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the air, and finally he yawned, stretching his jaws wide open.

"Heh heh, finally awake huh, Harry?" The boy asked.

Only, he got a look from the snake in question that clearly said, 'what do you think, genius?' This caused  
Ash to laugh nervously.

"Remember what Harry said Ash," Brock reminded the young trainer, "He has to rest a lot more now, because he used a lot of magic these past two months. He might not be able to help you during the matches."

"Well that's why he made sure Ashs' pokemon were prepared, in the event he isn't able to assist Ash, right?" Misty asked,as the group sat down.

"Yeah. Hey Harry," the ekans looked over at his trainer, "my 1st match is today at one o'clock, on the Water Battlefield. My opponent is a trainer named Mandi. Though when I met him today he came off as a bit of a... what do you call those guys back in your world, Oh Yeah! A git! His attitude was real snooty." This comment made the snake lift an eye ridge at the boy. He glanced a the other two and the nodded in agreement.

"Well it's 12:45 now, we better go if you don't want to be late Ash." The breeder in training said.

"Right, let's get going!" Ash then lifted Harry off the bed, put him on his shoulders, Pikachu hopped onto the top of Ash's head, then proceeded to leave the cabin and make their way to the Battlefield.

Heading to the field harry started to remember when he finally decided to tell his trainer and two human friends, who he truly was.

 **1 month and 3 weeks ago**

Ekans had Ash, Brock, and Misty standing in front of him out in a nearby field, Surrounded by trees. Pikachu was under the shade of a tree with Togepi.

( _This is it, now or never._ ) With that thought, he lifted his tail to the three.

They looked confused, but each put a hand to the green eyed snake.

Harry took a deep breathe and concentrated a lot of magical energy, then spoke the incantation. (Legilimens).

 _The place that they landed in was like a large auditorium, except it looked. . . cleaner, all white space, cleaner than any of them have ever seen._

 _The three humans looked to the ekans. Before they could ask any questions, the humans eyes glazed over, like in a trance, and their bodies stood rigid. Harry took a deep breath and waited as the three, at the moment, were viewing his memories. All of them. From his pre-Hogwarts Days to the 'Accident' at the Ministry._

 _Finally, they were done and as one they looked at him, but only Ash spoke. "You're Harry Potter?"_

 _The Ekans nodded, and an image of the human Harry, who looked to be in his early twenties, appeared as the ekans Harry vanished from sight. The three kids all gasp in surprise._

" _So everything we saw, just now, was real? It had already happened? To you?" Misty asked, feeling sorry at the wizards predicament. Harry nodded._

" _I think I speak for all of us when I say, we're very sorry that explosion happened, and you ended up in our world." Brock said, with a subdued tone._

" _Are you guys okay with this?" Harry asked, watching all three carefully._

" _Yeah," Ash looked at his friends, they nodded, "we're fine it."_

" _Is there any way for you to get back home, Mr. Potter?" Misty asked._

" _Harry. Just Harry. Okay Misty?" Misty smiled and quickly nodded her head before he continued, "as for your question, I have know idea." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here, over a year now, as a limbless pokemon in the forest."_

" _Well, thank you for showing us your memories. We made a promise before we came in here, so we won't tell anyone." Ash said confidently. Misty and Brock nodded in agreement._

" _Thanks you guys. You have no idea what a hold off my shoulders that is." He said gratefully to the three kids._

" _So, that training the older wizards put you through, to increase you speed, stamina, and evasive skills are what you plan to do with Ash and his pokemon?" Brock asked._

" _Yep!" Harry happily said. "Ash has already started to run in the mornings, as he did Seafoam Islands last week. I'm just going to gradually increase it bit by bit, everyday. Nothing his body can't handle or adapt to."_

 _Ash at that point looked almost excited. "What about the pokemon? Will you be teaching them any new moves?"_

" _I'm not all that familiar with what a pokemon can learn. All I can do is recommend them to practice the moves they already know, to have practice matches with each other, and to teach them physical exercises to help them increase their overall performance. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting, Ash." Harry stated and apologized to his trainer._

" _Hey that's way better than I could have come up with. Thanks a lot Harry!" Ash said happily._

 _Harry returned the smile. "You are most welcome Ash. I'll do what I can to help you."_

 _Now with the training part was out of the way, there was something Harry needed to know about his fire type teammate. He looked at Ash, his expression turned serious. "So Ash, what do you intend to do about that Charizard of yours?"_

 _Ash allowed Harry to view his memories of how he helped saved Charmander, all the battles they fought together, how Charmander evolved into Charmelean, and then into Charizard. Once Harry was done, he quickly exited Ash's mind and stood there thinking about the drastic change in Charmelean's behavior after evolution._

 _He did ponder the old ladies words about Charmelean having evolved beyond Ashs' current sill level as a trainer. He mentally did agree with that, to an extent. Now with Charizard, that fire type had become lazy and that would not do. He looked at Ash, and his heart nearly broke at seeing a sorrowful look on his face. He felt like whatever he say, would probably crush Ash's confidence in controlling the evolved fire type. So he hoped Ash would go along with his plan._

" _Ash, do you trust me to help you get far in the upcoming Pokemon League? Win or lose?" He asked, giving Ash a serious look._

" _Of course I trust you Harry!"_

" _Then **don't** use Charizard. At all for the competition."_

" _What? B-but why Harry?"_

" _I think you know why, Ash."_

 _The boy quieted down. Misty and Brock stayed silent through it all._

 _Harry collected himself, before he began. "He can't be relied on, at this point to be a team player, with the rest of your pokemon. So this is what I want you to do when we return to the real world..."_

 **Memory Ends**

Harry noticed that they made it to the Water Battlefield, and that their friends were sitting on benches behind them. All the while, Ash, Pikachu, and himself were on the Platform and across from them was Ash's opponent, Mandi.

Harry took one good look at him and wasn't impressed. With the trash talking between trainers done, both got ready to call their first pokemon in this 3 on 3 match. Or they would have, if Team Rocket hadn't interfered in the commentary box.

(Are they rooting for Ash to beat this guy?) The confused wizard asked.

(I'm hearing it, and I'm still having a hard time believing it.) Pikachu replied. Then the Officer Jenny Squad came and arrested the three trouble makers, escorting them out.

Those guys never change. Ash said, petting Harry's head, trying to get over that embarrassment.

Neither does Brock. Misty looked at the older boy with a dead panned expression.

Now the match could begin.

"Go, Executor!" Mandi called out.

"Go, Kingler!" Ash called his pokemon.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. ( _So Kingler will start things off huh? Now let's see if all that training and evolution put to good use_.)

The ref signaled the fight. "Executor VS Kingler, Begin the Match!"

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Orange Islands: Hissy Fit**

Heading toward his first gym battle, riding on the back of his newly caught Lapras, Ash, Misty, and their new traveling friend Tracy were making small talk while the pokemon, Ekans and Pikachu were playing with little Togepi. The infant was nestled securely in Ekans' coils, on Lapras.

"Hey Harry, I have a question if you don't mind?" The little snake looked to the young pokemon watcher and nodded. "Well I was just wondering, if your so strong, then how come you haven't evolved yet?"

Harry had done the whole mind travel with Tracy, magic-is-real-bit, and the teen accepted it.

"I can answer that, if you don't mind Harry?" Ash looked to his friend, who nodded back to Ash and went back to playing with Togepi and Pikachu. "You see Tracy to be blunt, if Harry was to evolve he would have to give up ALL of his magic. He told us that he had a dream about seven month's ago that showed him images of what will happen to him should he want to evolve."

"He explained to us that he believes our universe must be trying to make him belong here, but as long as he holds onto his belief of being a wizard and using magic, then he won't evolve." Misty said joining the conversation.

"If he evolves, that's like him saying that he has accepted his fate as a pokemon and has surrendered to our universes law?" Asked the shocked watcher. Ash and Misty nodded. Tracey looked at the Wizard turned Ekans.

He looked back at the teen and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next Chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 **Cybercookie goes to. . . (scizor trainer)! yes, that Giant Onix that now belongs to then Fighting Elite Four member was what was mentioned in earlier chapters. kudos to you. And that gives everyone an idea of just how strong Harry/Ekans is to leave a scar like that on the Onix. How he did it. . . I leave that up to you imaginations.**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Chapter 10: Training Announcement

"Golbat is unable to battle. This win goes to the Team of Ash and Kingler!" The ref declared.

Winning the first round was definitely one-sided, Kingler and Ash had remained on the offensive most of the battle. Ash was doing well as a trainer, he really was in sync with his pokemon.

Harry was glad the training he put his teammates through was showing good results. Not bad, Harry thought as Ash was hugging and thanking his Kingler.

Kingler then turned to Ekans. (Thanks Coach, for all the training and the chance you gave me.) He said happily.

(Heh heh, you are most welcome my friend.) Harry nodded to the large crab, before he was returned to his pokeball.

Later that night, Ash and Pikachu had left to go find something to eat.

Misty and Brock went to go find him. He needed to take his pokemon to the center and have them checked over for the nest match tomorrow, so Brock had returned Ash's pokemon to their pokeballs after they had eaten, except for Ekans.

Harry stayed in the cabin to sleep. As he slept he remembered how his conversation went with Ash's other pokemon.

 **Flashback Begins**

1 month and 3 weeks ago

Once Harry, Ash, Misty, and Brock were in the real world again, the three humans looked resigned, and ready to begin with the plan.

"Come on Pikachu, we're heading to the lab." Ash called out to his yellow friend.

"You too Togepi, let's go." Misty did the same. Then the group took off towards the lab for Ash's other pokemon.

Once at the lab, Ash explained to Prof. Oak that he'll be training his other pokemon, as well as his current team, for the Pokemon League. The Prof. Agreed and wished Ash good luck as the boy and his friends left with three extra pokeballs.

They found a nice field to work with. Ash released all the pokemon, Pikachu moving forward to join the line up, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Krabby, Muk, one Tauros, and Charizard materialized in font of the humans and Ekans.

Ash stood back with his two friends as Ekans began to speak to his teammates. ( _This feels like I'm back at Hogwarts 5_ _th_ _year, teaching in the DA again_.)

Taking a deep breath, he spoke saying, (Everyone may I have your undivided attention.) Everyone stopped talking and listened, except for Charizard who only snorted. (As of right now there is only 1 month and 3 weeks left till the Pokemon League competition begins. That means we have from now until then to get ready. Now some of you are probably wondering why I, an ekans the newest member of the team, am telling you this instead of Ash.) He gestured behind him with his head. (Well Ash has put me in charge of your physical training, while he and Brock will work with you all on your special attacks. I'm also training Ash to be physically faster, more evasive, and a bit more creative when it comes to battling with you.) He stopped to let what he said sink into the pokemon's heads.

(Now if you follow the training routine I have set up for all of us, then I guarantee that you will see great results in 4 weeks time.) That got everybody's attention, except for Charizard. The fire type just looked bored.

Harry noticed this and pushed on. (During that time I will be helping each of you improve your physical speed, evasiveness, attack, and defense. Ash, Brock, and Misty will work with you on the moves you already know and improve upon them, maybe you'll even learn a new move in the process. Finally every 3 days we'll cut the day of training off by noon, so that after lunch, and a bit of rest, we'll have practice matches with each other. This will give each of us a chance to get a feel of battling an opponent who has the type advantage or not over us. This will also give our trainer an idea of how we battle naturally, and through that, with Brocks' help, he'll come up with strategies to help us win the battles at the competition.) By then all the pokemon were getting hyped at the thought of getting stronger and some looked like they wanted him to stop talking so they could get to training. Once again Harry noticed that Charizard didn't look interested, so now it was time to rapp everything up.

(And on that note, I have only **_one_** warning to give you all.) He waited til they calmed down, then said in a tone that left no arguments, (In 4 weeks time, if I don't see any of you putting any effort into your training, then you can forget about competing in the Pokemon League.)

That warning, in that tone of voice of his, got all the pokemon looking at him in shock, outrage, and a slight bit of fear. Harry had given them the alternative, and now to see who will be cut during the 4 week period. No one dared to move against him, not even Pikachu moved.

Charizard just snorted at the threat, as if it didn't apply to him. He waited and no one went forth to challenge the snake's authority. Charizard then looked angered and stomped over towards Ekans. Ash, Brock, and Misty stilled at the fire type's furious face. He stopped, looked at Ekans and said (I don't need any of your so called training, you little weakling, as I'm already the strongest one here. This is a waste of my time.) He shoots off a flamethrower into the sky, then he takes off into the air.

(With that said, Charizard will not be competing in the Pokemon League, and if anyone doesn't believe me, they can take it up with me now.) Ekans said with the most bored looking face Pikachu has ever seen.

During the weeks the followed, the pokemon grew stronger as they had kept to the training routine Ekans set for them. Even Ash grew faster and could dodge a lot more than he used to. When the pokemon saw Ekans shooting Mud bombs at their trainer, forcing him to dodge almost constantly, all the while Ash was laughing, having a great time, did they really put more than 100% in their workouts.

That was what Harry was aiming for. If the pokemon saw their trainer training hard and improving while not complaining about sore muscles, then they have no right to do so either. That Ash was getting better and the pokemon saw that, had motivated them to get better.

If their trainer can do it, so can they.

On the 4th week, the day after the three humans met Bruno of the Elite Four, and learned that the Giant Onix he caught was the same one that was bested by Ash's Ekans, did something amazing happened.

It was the sparring match day. Pikachu was sparring with Krabby, and hit it with a Thunderbolt attack. Krabby had somehow endured it to the point of evolving right there. Krabby was no more and Kingler stood in its place. Ash, Misty, Brock and all of Ash's pokemon came over to congratulate the crab pokemon. Everyone except Charizard.

For 4 weeks he had to watch as everyone was improving. For 4 weeks he watched as Ash was faster than before, and could dodge a lot of the other pokemon attacks. For 4 weeks he had to endure watching and listening to praises of Ekans from the other pokemon, about how much they have all grown in the 4 weeks. Ekans this, Ekans that, Ekans kept his word, Ekans isn't so bad, **Ekans, Ekans, Ekans!** This was diving him up the wall. And to make matters worse for him, this day marked the end of the 4 weeks, and Charizard remembered that the Ekans said that he, Charizard, would not be competing in the Pokemon League.

Well that did it, it was time to show that puny little snake who was really the top pokemon around here. Charizard stomped his way over to Ekans, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched from a distance the long awaited confrontation between Ekans and Charizard.

 **Flashback Ends**

Ash and the gang returned to the cabin that night, and quietly went to bed as to not disturb Harry.

The next day at the registration building, the gang was shocked as to who Ash's third match opponent was.

Janine! The Ninja of Fuchsia City.

Their battle was scheduled to begin at 12 o'clock, 2 hrs from then.

Janine appeared behind the group and has a small talk with Ash, then states they'll see if Ash has indeed gotten stronger.

Ash decides to use the same pokemon as last time when he battled her. Pikachu was pumped and ready to beat the female ninja.

They met on the battlefield, The Ice Battlefield.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Orange Islands: Hissy Fit**

Harry could only stare at Ash, and that just made the boy chuckle nervously. Pikachu mimicking his trainer. Ekans looked at the pokeball in his trainers' hand. And shook his head in defeat.

( _That Snorlax is gonna eat all of out food supplies._ ) He thought depressingly.

* * *

Ekans stared at Orange Island Champion Drake's Dragonite before him, and it stared back. Its eyes were familiar. With a touch of mental magic, and eye contact, he now knew why. He knew who this was before him, and apparently so did the Dragonite, if that smile was any indication.

(Hello... Cedric.)

(Hello...Harry.)

* * *

Ash has done it, he won the Orange League Competition. Pikachu, Harry, Misty, Togepi, and Tracy were there with Ash as he received the Orange League Trophy.

Later that day, "Ash what's that there?" Tracy asked.

"Oh," Ash holds out the poke ball, "Drake gave me a new pokemon to train. He said it was for being the one to defeat him in a long while."

"Well don't keep us in the dark, show us!" Misty said in excitement.

Ash released the pokemon and out came a female dratini. She looked around at the astounishing faces around her, then she saw Ekans... " Hi! Are you my new daddy?" she asked in an excited voice.

Pikachu fell off of Ash's shoulder, laughing at his friend is now a father of three.

( _Oh, bloody hell, not again!_ ) The snake thought, sighing.

 **Harry/Ekans Poke Parent- WHY ME!**

 **Togepi**

 **Lapras**

 **Dratini**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next Chapter everyone.**

 **To TiffBaby 101 and Suezanne, about the snippets at the end of the chapters: they are going to remain just snippets/omakes. I have already begun doing snippets for Unova: Hissy Fit and won't put those out until I'm done with this story. That will be a Chapter of okames/ snippets of their own.**

 **To 917brat: the way I had pictured Cedric the Dragonite, is a lot more like Harry/Riolu in my other story's prologue HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto, in that they both died, and their souls were practically forced into bodies not their own, thus reborn, and no choice but to conform the Pokemon Unviverses Laws. The Harry/Ekans in this story is a lot like Voldemort wherein they both had lost their bodies, but where otherwise still alive, thus not reborn against their wills.**

 **To Jostanos: Lapras, if you could imagine, would have stopped Ash from singing to the baby Lapras at the Pokemon Center, and instead would have song himself. He was a father in the past so he would at least know a little of how to calm a child down, plus he is least getting a lot of experience with Togepi. So yeah.**

 **So I hope that answers you questions, and on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Chapter 11: Ash & Janine, Ekans & Charizard Part 1- The Battle

As Ash was walking towards his side of the field, Harry started to remember what happened to after Krabby had evolved that day. Which happened to be the day Harry would evaluate his teammates, until a certain flamed-tailed, fire lizard decided to finally confront him.

 **Flashback Begins**

Charizard stomped his way over to Ekans, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched from a distance the long awaited confrontation between Ekans and Charizard.

Ekans was a distance way from the others, who had stopped congratulating Kingler on his evolution, waited patiently for the angry fire-type to come over.

( _Well this is it_ ,) Ekans thought, glanced over at a concerned Ash, and gave the boy a reassuring look, before he went back to look at Charizard.

Charizard was now in front of Ekans, glaring at the little snake; Ekans looking rather bored at Charizard.

Charizard noticed that look on Ekans' face, got even more ticked off that he roared and shot a flamethrower to the sky. That made the others jump a bit.

When Charizard was done Ekans spoke.

 **Flashback Ends**

Harry was pulled out of memory lane when Ash and Janine squared off on the Ice Battlefield, and prepared for battle, of the 3rd match. Harry stationed himself by Ash's left leg, while Pikachu was to the right. Harry planned to watch the battles with a critical eye to see the improvements of both Ash and Janine.

 **Pokemon Battle: Ash + 3 Pokemon VS Janine + 3 Pokemon**

 **Battle 1: Ash & Squritle VS Janine & Golbat**

The battle was in Janine's favor at first. No matter how much Squirtle's aim had improved over the last two months, Golbat always dodged Squirtle's water gun attacks with double team, and would retaliate with gust and close up wing attacks. Squirtle was on his last legs when Golbat swooped in for a final attack that would end the match. Just as it got close enough, Squirtle unleashed his new move upon the poison/flying type. Ice Punch, at point blank range, the water turtle put everything he had left into that super effective attack. Golbat fainted, and the match would have been Ash's, but Squirtle fainted as well do to low health thanks to Golbat.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a Draw!" the ref declared.

 **Battle 2: Ash & Bulbasaur VS Janine & Weezing**

Janine wasn't feeling so well. She at first figured that Ash would use different pokemon to battle, but was starting to have her doubts. Especially in this match, it felt just like last time they battled in Viridian City. Bulbasaur was slamming Weezing into the ground after it had dodged Weezing's sludge attack, it wrapped its' vines around the poison type. Janine said a silent apology before she called out a move to end the match.

"Explosion!"

Once both had lost a pokemon, Ash being surprised by that move.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a Draw!" the ref declared.

 **Battle 3: Ash & Pikachu VS Janine & Nidoqueen**

This time Pikachu was ready and he wasn't surprised when Janine sent out Nidoqueen. Yes, Pikachu and Ash were ready for them this time. Nidoqueen proved to be surprisingly agile for such a big pokemon, and fast. She was obviously aiming to make quick work of the electric rodent like last time, so she came in fast and strong with a rock smash.

Pikachu proved to be faster and was able to dodge all of the attacks until there was only ice craters left. Plan A worked like a charm, have the opponent weaken the ice around them, and as a bonus of that plan was that Nidoqueen had tired herself out.

Now Pikachu could go on the offensive, and used his new move Ekans had taught him. Dig.

1 super effective move + and extremely exhausted poison type = a 1 hit KO! Nidoqueen was out like a light. Boy did Pikachu feel good at beating the poison/ground type that he did his very own victory dance, this caused Ash, Harry, and the audience to laugh and applaud Pikachu.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, so the win goes to the Team of Ash and Pikachu!" the ref declared.

Ash and Pikachu celebrated at finally beating their ninja rival. Harry watched as Janine silently recalled her pokemon and left the stadium, 'Ninja Art! Smokescreen! Poof'.

Later Harry was being carried back by Ash to the cabin they stayed at. He was truly proud of how far Ash and the others(pokemon) have come. This thought also caused him to once again remember that troublesome fire type teammate of his, and the confrontation that came forth.

 **Flashback**

3 weeks ago

(What's got your tail in a knot, Charizard?) Ekans asked, looking at the large pokemon without fear.

(What's the big idea in you saying that I won't compete in the Pokemon League Competition?) Charziard bellowed at the small, scarred reptile.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Orange Island: Hissy Fit**

(This is where you return home, young one.) Ekans Started.

Lapras looked sad, nodded.

(Listen to your mother, and don't go wandering off from the school, right?)

(Yes, Daddy.) he swallowed.

(Now you be a good boy, you hear Lapras?) the little snake told the young water/ice type.

(Yes, Dad.) he sniffed.

(You've grown into a strong young Lapras now. You're no longer a baby.)

(Y-y-yes s-s-sir.) tears was forming in his eyes.

(Remember everything you've learned while you were with us, and never forget... Even though you can't see us, we're always with you. In here.) Harry pokes Lapras's chest with his tail.

(I-I-I'll miss y-y-you Dad.) he got out.

(And I'll miss you, young one.) Ekans replied. Lapras returned to his mother's side and the School of Lapras returned to the sea.

Harry continued to look out in the direction they left. (We'll see each other again...someday.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next Chapter guys.**

 **Hope you all Enjoy it.**

 **I'm working as fast as I can to get these out to you.**

 **So without further ado, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Chapter 12: Ash & Janine, Ekans & Charizard Part 2- The Confrontation**

 **Flashback**

3 weeks ago

(What's got your tail in a knot, Charizard?) Ekans asked, looking at the large pokemon without fear.

(What's the big idea in you saying that I won't compete in the Pokemon League Competition?) Charziard bellowed at the small, scarred reptile.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and all of the other pokemon there stood a good distance way from what they considered, the two strongest pokemon on the team.

Everybody knew knew this moment was going to happen, and they all were in formed by Ekans that when it does occur, they were not to interfere in any way shape or form.

No one liked this, especially Ash Ketchum.

He didn't like how this was going to turn out, but he trusted Harry to help with Charizard's problem.

(What's there to say? I've explained everything to everyone 4 weeks ago.) he said nonchalantly. (You were there, weren't you?)

Charizard growls, as he starts to have a flashback of his own:

 _(Everyone I need your undivided attention.)_

 _(As of right now there is only 1 month and 3 weeks left till the Pokemon League competition begins. That means we have from now until then to get ready. Now some of you are probably wondering why I, an Ekans the newest member of the team, am telling you this instead of Ash.)_

 _(Well, Ash has put me in charge of your physical training, while he and Brock will work with you all on your special attacks. I'm also training Ash to be physically faster, more evasive, and a bit more creative when it comes to battling with you.)_ The memory fades out.

(And who put **you** in charge of deciding who gets to compete ans who doesn't?) Charizard growled.

(Our trainer of course.) Ekans answered.

Charizard snorts at that.

(And that is another reason as to why you are not competing. Your total lack of respect towards Ash and our teammates. I, at this point, don't care for your wound ego or bruised pride, Charizard, you're not going to compete in the Pokemon League Competition.)

( **You** don't have any right, nor the authority to say that **I** can't compete!)

Ekans continues to talk calmly to the raging fire type, (I do and I did. You're not going Charizard) he said to the huffing pseudo dragon like a parent explaining to their teenage child why they're being punished, (you've had 4 weeks, _4 weeks_ to get ready for the League, by simply doing the training course I set up for everyone, by learning to follow Ash's instructions when he tells you to do something,)

 _(Now if you follow the training routine I have set up for all of us, then I guarantee that you will see great results in 4 weeks time.)_

 _(During that time I will be helping each of you improve your physical speed, evasiveness, attack, and defense. Ash, Brock, and Misty will work with you on the moves you already know and improve upon them, maybe you'll even learn a new move in the process. Finally every 3 days we'll cut the day of training off by noon, so that after lunch, and a bit of rest, we'll have practice matches with each other. This will give each of us a chance to get a feel of battling an opponent who has the type advantage or not over us. This will also give our trainer an idea of how we battle naturally, and through that, with Brocks' help, he'll come up with strategies to help us win the battles at the competition.)_

(but you didn't do any of that did you? And you expect me to allow you to compete? No. You will not.) Ekans said.

Charizard looked like he was ready to explode. ( _Who does this puny little worm think he's talking to. I'm not some little hatching he can tell what to do!_ )

(If you can't do the work that's required of you, you will not receive any of the rewards that are given. In this case, no training, no competing.) Ekans stated with finality.

 _(And on that note, I have this warning to give you all.)_

 _(In 4 weeks time, if I don't see any of you putting any effort into your training, then you can forget about competing in the Pokemon League.)_

Then without warning Charizard shoots out a flamethrower to the sky. Scaring everyone in the process, except for Ekans. He just waited till fire type was done. Finally, Charizard had stopped and glared heatedly at the Ekans.

 _(With that said, Charizard will not be competing in the Pokemon League...)_

(I'm competing in the Pokemon League...) Charizard said threateningly.

(Without **my** approval, you won't.)

(If you _think_ you can stop me from...)

(Oh, I don't _think_ I can stop you.)

Charizard looked a bit pleased...

(I **will** stop you, if I have to.)

Charizard now looked enraged at the Ekans.

(You're. Not. Entering.)

Charizard's flamed-tailed exploded from behind him. He had hit his breaking point.

(If you are the one in charge here, then I'll make you change your mind. . . **I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!** ) He shouted for all to hear, wings snapping open and claws at the ready.

Everyone was quiet and waited for Ekans response.

Ekans looked at the towering pokemon with an unimpressed expression, at Charizard's attempt to look threatening.

Ekans made eye contact.

Then said in a very calm and monotone voice, (Challenge. . . Accepted.)

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions**.

 **Johto: Hissy Fit**

Harry knew that it was time, so he let go. If he didn't, then Team Rocket will win and have both Parent and child Lugia.

He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't save his own wife and child in his world, he won't let Team Rocket have the two Lugia.

This was no longer about him keeping his magic, a piece of his old world... it was about protecting mother and child from this organization.

So he let go of of himself, his magic, his former life. . .

' _Blaise I'm sorry. . . please forgive me. . ._ '

White light encased him, everybody present watched as the light died down.

Gone was his usage of magic. Gone was his former life.

Harry had let it go. He'd done it. He had evolved to save the baby Lugia.

Ekans was no more, now there was only. . . Arbok!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 13: Ekans vs Charizard

 **Memory Continued...**

Charizard shot a flamethrower, that went over Ekans' head and stopped. His eyes were staring into Ekans's eyes. Ekans stared back.

Ash, Misty, and Brock knew what was going on, but the rest of the Pokemon were left in the dark. They thought they would see a battle between the two, instead the two, supposed, combatants were just standing there. Staring each other down.

All of a sudden Charizard roars, as if he's in pain. He falls to his knees and grabs his head in pain, eyes closed tight. To the shock of everyone present, they saw the prideful fire type crying! Tears falling down his face.

That was a shock to everyone.

They turned to Ekans and see him panting a bit before he looked back at Charizard. Charizard slowly lifted his head to look at Ekans with tear filled eyes.

(It's over now) Ekans said softy to the fire lizard.

Charizard nodded gratefully, fell forward onto the ground, and passed out.

No one moved, because no one thought it was possible for Charizard to be beaten by Ekans. The Pokemon all looked at the still panting Ekans, and slowly but surely their respect for _their_ little snake had jumped high to new levels.

Ekans turned to Ash, and gestured with his head to go to Charizard, while he slithered over to a shaded area of a tree nearby, and promptly went to sleep.

Ash and the others surrounded Charizard, and even though he passed out, tears still ran from his closed eyes.

* * *

 **Memory Ends...**

They made it back to the cabin to rest for the rest of the day.

The next day found the group watching Gary's 4th round match. He fought hard, but in the end he lost to his opponent.

Ash was in shock the his rival Gary lost. Harry wasn't surprised at all by the young Oaks defeat, but didn't like the look on Ash's face as the boy made his way to find Gary as he'd left the arena.

Harry, his body being wrapped around Ash's shoulders; in physical contact with the boy, used his magic to convey his thoughts, ( _This is a tough competition Ash. The stakes are high, and you're bound to run into many talented and experienced trainers here, that will knock you out of the League. Just like what had happened to Gary. He just met a stronger opponent, that's all.)_

"But Gary lost, I thought for sure he would make it past the 4th round," still in shock and a little sad for his rival since childhood, Ash continued to walked on.

( _You thought he would win, like you thought Charizard would win our battle_ ) the snake's statement caused the young trainer to halt in his tracks and look at his Ekans in surprise.

"N-no, I-I. . . it's not the same. . ."

( _Yes it is Ash_ ) the former wizard looked at the boy sharply in the eye ( _don't judge a book by its cover. Never underestimate your opponent. It would seem that is what Charizard, Gary, and you have in common at least_ ) Harry then ended the link, to rest and conserve what's left of his energy. Ash then continued forward to find Gary, with Pikachu following behind.

Ash found Gary preparing to leave and called out to him. Gary stop to see Ash, Ekans, and Pikachu caught up to him. He then made a show of telling Ash that the other trainer was lucky the girls loud cheers distracted him.

From the sound of that sentence alone, Harry knew that Gary maybe sad that he's out of the competition, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down at being a trainer. For that, Gary had unknowingly earned some of Harry's respect.

Gary bid farewell to Ash, and left in the red car, him and his cheerleaders were being chauffeured in.

Ash then left to meet back up with his friends to prepare for his 4th round battle, which is to be held on the Grass Field Arena.

As the trainer made his way to the arena, he couldn't help but remember what Harry had said about him and Charizard. It was true, he did think Charizard would win, even after Harry had explained the spell he would use on the fire type.

* * *

 **1 month and 3 weeks ago**

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _". . . To handle Charizard, I will use an illusion spell on him," the adult wizard said to the three before him._

 _"An illusion spell?" The three friends asked at the same time._

 _"Yes. This spell is Japanese in origin. It's Japanese name is, **Tsukuyomi** , which roughly translates to Moon Reader. The wizards tried to replicate it, but since it was part of a families lineage, all they could do was replicate the effects of it._

 _"The effects was like a combination of the Boggart, Legilimency, the Cruciatus Curse, and the effects the Dementors gave off," he noticed the three trainers shivered at the mention of Dementors._

 _He began to explain as best he can to the trio, "You know what a Boggart is already from my memories, next you remembered how painful it was for me when Snape used Legilimency on me, you've seen how painful that particular unforgivable curse is, and finally you already know the effects of being around a Dementor, roll all that into one spell and... ABRA KADABRA, PRESTO! It's Finish! One nasty illusion to break a person, or in this case a Pokemon, mentally," Harry spoke in an exaggerated fashion, but the look in his eyes spoke of how serious this spell is._

 _"However," his voice showed great seriousness, "this illusion is dangerous, for both the victim and the caster. If the caster doesn't have their occlumens, shields up in place that is. The requirements needed for this spell to work is, a lot of magical power behind it to keep the spell going, need to make eye contact, the caster must be a high level occlumens to remain calm and collected throughout the entire time the spell is being casted, and not to allow the target's emotions to overwhelm the caster._

 _"I will use this on Charizard, and it will work," Harry looked Ash in the eye. "Trust me Ash, I will help him. One way or another."_

 _Ash nodded his head. "I-I, (swallowed) I trust you,Harry."_

* * *

 **Memory Ends...**

After seeing Charizard cry that day, Ash knew somehow in his heart that Harry had succeeded in bringing his friend back. He could tell because when Charizard woke up an hour later, he looked at Ash, then he grabbed him, and hugged Ash, pretty hard. As if Ash had become his lifeline. Ash returned the hug with equal force, well with as much force as a eleven year old boy could give a large fire type starter. Once that was done, Charizard wipe away his tears, Ash held out his fist to him to bump it. "We good, buddy?"

He smiled even more when Charizard returned the fist bump and nodded sincerely to his trainer.

Ash now made it to his place on the grass field and waited for his opponent. He noticed Ekans had slid off his shoulders and onto the now lifted platform he(Ash) was standing on.

While they waited for the other trainer to wait, Harry remembered his mental battle with Charizard, and how he helped his now kid brother.

* * *

 **3 weeks ago**

Ekans made eye contact, with Charizard. (Challenge. . . Accepted). The spell was cast the moment Charizard looked him in the eye.

 ** _Mindscape_**

Charizard was led by the illusion, witnessing himself as a Charmander again, under the ownership of Damien. Charizard noticed that Damian was a lot taller then he was, that is when he noticed he himself was physically a Charmander again.

He was forced to watch as Damien belittled him, as a Pokemon, and as his Charmander self took it. He was so naive and loyal back then.

Then pain shot through his body. He fell to his knees and wrapped his little arms around himself as he all of a sudden I felt cold. He moved his tail in front of him to try and keep warm, but it was no use. He was getting colder.

 _Where is everybody_ , he had wondered. He looked around and found the area behind his trainers house empty. _Did they just leave him? Did Ash abandon him?_

He felt himself get even more colder until he was breathing out cold air. He looked at his tail flame and saw how much smaller and weaker it had become. _Why? Why is this happening? I'm the strongest one out here, so why am I getting colder and weaker?_

He got even more colder and the throbbing pain in his head wouldn't stop. His tail flame was even smaller as well. _What is going on? Why am I here? Am I to die here... Alone?_ That thought got him more depressed, and the area got a lot colder again. So cold that the grass around him was being covered in frost.

"You keep doing that, then you will surely die," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Ekans. "If you want to get out, then you'll start listening to what I have to say. Now!"

* * *

 **Memory ends...**

Harry came out of his memories when Ash opponent came forth. She was dressed in a kimono and had a cheer leading squad assembled behind her. All chanting Jeanette.

Harry sweat dropped at this ( _this girl must either be full of herself or they truly believe that she's going to win_ ).

The next round was to begin, and Harry would pay full attention and see what made this girl special enough to have a bloody cheering squad.

* * *

 _(Alright I admit, that was an interesting battle)_ Harry thought to himself. The battle turned out better than Harry had expected with Ash against Jeanette.

On the grass field it was Ash's Bulbasaur vs Jeanette's Beedrill. Jeanette's Pokemon, a bug and poison type, avoided Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attack easily and countered with twin needle and poison pen attacks. Things weren't looking good for the grass and poison type, until Ash called for Bulbasaur to use leech seed on the Beedrill. That attack drained some of Beedrill's energy, enough for Bulbasaur to finish it off with a tackle attack. Harry nodded his head at this ( _it would seem Bulbasaur has gotten a lot better, he use that little maneuver during the last practice session before we got here_ ) Harry thought.

Jeanette's next Pokemon was and eye opener. A Scyther! The battle got even more interesting when Scyther went on the offensive. Especially when it used a combination of fury swipes, slash, and double team. After being knocked around a few times Ash and Bulbasaur finally pulled off another unique move, Ash had Bulbasaur use vine whip on all three of the attacking Scyther. Two vine whips took out the copies and together slammed into the real Scyther and grounded it.

Jeanette's last Pokemon turned the tide of the battle in her favor, her final Pokemon was a Bellsprout. Harry looked closely at the little sapling and couldn't help, but notice something was most definitely off about this Bellsprout. Whenever Harry's gut feeling came about he normally listens to that feeling, and right then his gut feeling was alerting him that Bellsprout was stronger than it looked. But when he heard Ash believing this battle was in the bag, the snake decided not to tell Ash anything and just watch what happens next. ( _Besides, he and Bulbasaur are getting a little overconfident, let's just see what's going to happen_ ) Harry thought.

And he was proven right, twice Bellsprout had thrown Bulbasaur across the field, then slammed him on the ground, about 3 to 4 times, and finally through him at the raised platform Ash and Ekans were standing on. Bulbasaur lost that round. Now Harry was getting interested in this match ( _that Bellsprout packs quite a punch for such a little Pokemon_ ) Harry thought amusedly.

He noticed that Ash was a little angered at his first loss here, then he sent out Pikachu. Harry watched amused as Bellsprout dodged Pikachu's Thunder Shocks, and took a Thunderbolt head on. Nothing happened to Bellsprout. Jeanette explained that Bellsprout legs acted like tiny little electric rods that absorbed electricity into the ground beneath it. Pikachu then went on the offensive and tried to use melee attacks on the grass type. While Pikachu attacked Bellsprout proved just how flexible it could be, it dodges all of Pikachu's attacks. Until it brought its rooted foot up and slammed it on Pikachu's crown, and that ended the match. Pikachu was KO'ed.

( _So Ash, how are you going to make a combat out of this_ ) the green eyed scarred snake thought to himself. He had become highly amused by this entire match, and really wanted to know what Ash's final Pokemon was. He was not disappointed when Ash threw out his final Pokemon. It was Muk. Harry smiled at his fellow poison type ( _Ash really did think ahead this time! Brilliant move boyo! Brilliant!_ ) Harry thought, the rattle on his tail shaking excitedly.

Ash noticed his friends' tail shaking grew a smile on his face at making the right Pokemon choice. He turned his attention back to the battle and told Muk to take all of Bellsprout's attacks. Muk did as told and none of the grass types attacks worked against Muk's sludge-like body. Then Ash called for Muk to perform body slam. Muk did as told, and Bellsprout was beaten. The match went to Ash, and Harry was pleased with the results.

Once Ash returned Muk to his Pokeball and put Harry back on his shoulders and collected Pikachu, they made their way toward the locker room. On their way, with the excitement coming to an end, Harry started to reminisce his conversation he had with his newly acquired kid brother... Charizard.

3 weeks ago

 _ **Mindscape**_

The Charizard now turned Charmander glared at the scarred little snake, but still shivered at the unpleasant cold around him. Somehow he knew that Ekans was responsible for what was happening. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he knew the snake had done something to bring them to this cold place. They should have been battling, but even now the fire type couldn't even stoke the flames inside his belly to even launch a fire attack. And not to mention he was feeling even more depressed by the minute. So he just settled for glaring at the green eyed snake.

Harry for his part, looked at the shivering fire type with a stern look. Like that of a parent, who's about to chastise their child.

"You were once a loyal Pokemon to a trainer named Damian. Ash told me," Charmander had opened his mouth, then shut it. "Brock and Ash carried you back to the Pokemon Center. You were healed, and that day you learned the painful truth."

Charmander turned his eyes away from Ekans.

"Damian abandoned you, because he felt you were weak and stupid. He had no respect for you or understood how loyal to him you were. Then when he saw your strength at your victory over Team Rocket, he fully admitted to leaving you behind. He didn't want to raise you as he put it ' it's was the most boring part of the job' ."

Even though Charmander was shivering even more, his eyes were tearing up, threatening to leave his eyes and ran down his face.

"Ash and the others tried to warn you against returning to Damien, but you were conflicted at that point. When Damian through the Pokeball at you, you smacked it back at him. You made your choice to join Ash and his friends. You chose to leave Damien behind."

Tears are falling down Charmanders face by then. Remembering that event made his heart beat hard against his chest.

"You may not have noticed it, neither has Ash, but the more times Ash use you in battles, the more confident you became. Ash was unconsciously showing you that you weren't weak, and that you can become strong. With Ash at your side, you too were proving that you yourself didn't need Damian to be strong."

Charmander nodded, still the tears kept coming as images of his battles with Ash came flashing in his vision. Whether he(Charmander) won or lost a battle, Ash always showed he was proud of having Charmander on his team.

"But, somewhere along the way, you felt that Ash would abandoned you like Damian had. You never really got over being abandoned by Damien, did you? And that is what you feared the most... **Abandonment!** "

Charmander, at the moment, wanted to growl, flamethrower, scratch, or bite the Ekans, but he couldn't because his body got colder and he was shivering like there was no tomorrow. The tears were running down his face uncontrollably now. He wanted the snake to stop talking, to stop making him feel these sad emotions.

"The emotional turmoil of being abandoned by Damien defined you when you was a Charmander," Ekans sternly, but quietly stated, "despite the scorn you received from Damien, you remained loyal to him, convinced that you had a good relationship where in fact, none ever existed.

"After becoming part of Ash's team, and despite being one of Ash's most often used Pokemon, your evolution into Charmeleon saw you grow distant from Ash, scorning all of your former friends and seeking power alone."

Charmander, was starting to feel more ashamed of himself. The more Ekans talked about his past, about him and his attitude, the more depressed and colder Charmander became.

"You, as Charmeleon, have grown to become just like Damien," Charmander, despite freezing, looked at Ekans. No longer glaring.

"Obsessed with power and reputation whilst ignoring the value of friendship, loyalty, and kindness from Ash and the others."

The fire types heart was beating rapidly, once again at the Ekans accusation towards him.

"Your battle with the fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl, was purely based on a bruised **ego** , just as your later battle with Blaine's Magmar. **I _really_ think you would have let Ash _die_ that day**." Ekans said in a cold voice that was even more cold than the Charmander was feeling right then.

Charmander, desperately wanted to shake his head no, that he wouldn't have done that to Ash. He looked at Ekans and hoped the look in his eyes would show the smaller Pokemon how sincere he was that he would never do such a thing to Ash.

Ekans saw the look, but the look on his face(Ekans) said otherwise to Charmander.

"Let me explain what's happening to you now. You are feeling cold, because of your depression and guilt. The more you feel those negative emotions, the colder you become. The only way to come back the cold of your past is to let go."

"L-l-let. . . G-g-g-go?" The shivering lizard asked, after being silent for so long.

"Yes. Let go. Let go of the poisonous past that connects you to Damian, and remember the strong warm and wonderful feelings you had when you became Ash Pokemon. Only those positive feelings will free you from the cold heart of your past. In other words think happy thoughts, think of the happiest memories you had while being on Ash's team. Use those memories to feed your flame, allow those memories to feel every part of your body like your fire does. From the top of your head, to the soles of your feet, into the flame tip of your tail. Let all those wonderful memories come out."

Charmander listened, but was hesitant to do so. Though somehow he knew instinctively that if he didn't let go, this cold will snuff out his flame and kill him.

"Listen Charmander, Ash doesn't want you to die."

Charmander looked at Ekans, "H-he d-doesn't?" He asked shivering, weather from the cold or surprised he didn't know.

"No," the snake shook his head, "he told me that he had forgiven you back then, and he still does now."

The Charmander mouth fell open in shock, "H-he d-did!"

"Yes he did. Though why he should forgive you after you've been so disobedient towards him, his friends, and your teammates? I guess Ash really does think of others feelings before himself. Something I'm sure Damian never thought to do. It's probably one of the biggest things that separates ash from Damien... Being considerate."

Charmander sat there, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was starting to burn. He thought hard about what Ekans had said and began to feel his inner flame heat up even more. He did as suggested and was trying to remember the good times that he had with Ash, and his friends, and his teammates. The more he thought of those times the warmer he was getting, he could feel his fire in his belly getting hotter by the second. He was so warm that he could actually stand up now which he did. No longer freezing Charmander looked to Ekans with determination in his eyes, the Ekans knew it matched Ash's eyes and not Damian's arrogant look.

Harry watched as Charmander's tail flame begin to slowly grow in size, indicating to Harry that Charmander truly was seeing what he needs to do. He also noticed the frozen coldness trying to entrap him again.

"No matter what, don't let go of who you are," Ekin said seriously.

And the cold iciness of despair and depression wrapped around Charmander once again trying to consume him. Harry could hear Damian's voice trying to belittle Charmander again but soon he saw red heat rising from the center of the ice figure of Charmander.

"Come on Charmander, you're almost there just one more push show Damien who you really are," Harry spoke out loud to Charmander, encouraging the fire type to not give up. Harry heard Damon's voice try to get louder until Charmander had had enough.

 ** _Charmander you are my Pokemon,_** Damian spoke loudly and arrogantly, _**I'm the one who caught you remember? You belong to me. Now Charmander return!**_

 **I'm not your Charmander anymore,** a deep voice was heard from within the ice Charmander figure, as it began melting and cracking, and with a mighty roar, **I'm Ash's Charizard!** Charizard burst free from the ice figure, the cold and icy sound of Damien screaming out loud in pain and disappearing.

Harry watched as Charizard was roaring in pain. He could see the black like energy leaving Charizard's mental body painfully, and knew that Charizard's physical body was in pain. Harry knew his job here was done, and return to the real world.

 **Real world...**

Ekans and Charizard looked at each other.

(It's over now) Ekans said softy to the fire lizard.

Charizard nodded gratefully, fell forward onto the ground, and passed out.

* * *

 **Memory ends...**

Ash, Ekans, Pikachu, and Muk met up with Brock and Misty in the locker room and to Ash's surprise his mom was there along with Professor Oak. It really was a good day, Ash won his fourth round battle and his mom was here to cheer him on. It only got a little better when Muk tried to hug Misty.

( _We still got a bit of a ways to go, but I'm sure Ash will do his best. I will make sure that_ ) Harry thought to himself as he watch his new friends and family laughing together in the locker room.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Johto: Hissy Fit**

A few days passed since seeing the parent and child Lugia swim out into the sea, and Harry was surprised that he learned a new move. Dragon Tail. It happened when he was preparing to use Iron Tail on Team Rocket, who were trying to take young Tyrogue. Oh well, he got a new move, Team Rocket blasted off again, all was right with the world. . . . ( _Now if only that black belt bloke would hurry up and beat the little Tyrogue brat already_ ) Harry thought, with a bored expression.

* * *

Harry watched the flying type get closer, and closer, and closer, and then he used his speed to get away from Ash and Pikachu as they both were hit with a flamethrower. Harry smiled at the reunion Charizard gave them. While the humans talked Charizard turned to Harry with a smile that showed his happiness at seeing the now evolved poison type.

(It's been awhile, Charizard) Harry returned the smile.

(Yeah. It has. . . big brother) Charizard replied to his older brother figure, as Charla came up beside Charizard.

(So, kid. You and Charla huh?) Harry smirked, watching the blush enter Charizard face. The fire type turned his head to the sky, to keep from trying to embarrass himself in front of Arbok, while Charla nuzzled him.

This only prompted Harry to chuckle at his, _kid_ brother.

* * *

Harry woke up from his nap, remembering seeing Lapras the previous day and how much he has grown ( _though he still called me dad, after all this time_ ) he thought with a smile. He then looked at the group and he to watched the green egg began glowing then went it out again.

"Another false alarm," said Brock dejectedly.

"Yeah it's glow is gone," said an equally sad Misty, "guess it wasn't quite ready to hatch."

"Togi?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe all it needs is to get a little more warmth," Ash stated, then turned to wizard turned Pokemon. Harry watched Ash come over to him with the egg, and had a bad feeling as to what's going to happen. "Hey Harry, could you help keep the egg warm in your coils?" he asked his friend.

Harry looked at all that was present, then sighed in defeat and nodded his head. He then moved his lower body and tail into a coil. Once done, Ash deposited the green egg into the snake's coils. Harry made sure it, and he, were comfortable before lowering his head down onto it. His hood/belly covering the egg.

Once he was settled, and Ash was back in his spot, the egg began glowing again. "The egg, it's glowing again," Ash said in surprise. Everybody waited in suspense, hoping it would hatch this time.

Harry felt weird, first the glowing under his hood, next the light dies out, and finally he feels movement in his coils. He looks at the others and flicks his tongue out, tasting the air again.

"Guys, I think it hatched," Ash stated, Brock and Misty gasped.

"Let's take a look," Brock suggested.

Harry then lifts his head and the infant Pokemon is revealed to be a Larvitar. "You did it Harry," Ash giggled in excitement, " you hatched the egg, and you're a daddy again," he smiled at the mournful Arbok.

* * *

"Bye-bye daddy! Bye-bye Ash! Bye-bye everyone, and thanks for everything!" Larvitar said to the group, while being held by his birth mother a Tyranitar.

"Good-bye small one, you listen to your mother you hear?" Harry told the little rock and ground type.

"I will daddy, good-bye." Then the mother turned to the forest and started walking.

"Good-bye, Larvitar." Harry says quietly.

* * *

At the Silver Conference Ash defeated his rival Gary Oak without using Pikachu, much to his(Pika's) disappointment, and Arbok. He was later defeated by Jon Dickson, who would go on to win the tournament, and was placed in the top 4 of the Johto League. Coming this far Ash was happy, with Charizard injured by Harrison's Blaziken, he had to resort to using Harry, and boy did Harry battle.

Jon had taken out most of Ash's Pokemon with just his Tyranitar, and Harry responded by taking out most of Jon's Pokemon, but in the end Jon had two Pokemon left and Harry was ready to collapse. Jon won by using his Nidoking's Earth Power attack, Harry couldn't take anymore, and fainted. Ash came in the Top 4, and he knew he was getting stronger.

 **There you all go. Hope you all enjoyed it. 4 more chapters of the League to go. Then it's Unova: Hissy Fit drabbles.**

 **The battle and illusions was inspired by a combination Itachi Uchiha's illusions and Voldemort attacking Harry in Fifth year. (The Cinamatic Universe).**

 **Like the Genre stated, I tried to keep it within the realm of Hurt/Comfort catagory. I figured that Harry would go for this approach, it's more Slytherin wise, and it ups his Slytherin Nature to be as cunning, subtle, and sneaky in different situations. hence why he's an Ekans.**

 **I tried to keep it with the progress of of the anime as best as I can, so I hope you all really enjoy this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 14: Alexander The Great

Delia and Pro. Oak had left the locker room earlier than Ash and his friends. Something about needing to take care of a few things, but would meet up with them later. Ash and the others were confused at first, but let it go.

About 3 hours later Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down the road of the Pokemon League Village. The road that would lead them back to their cabin. Pikachu was riding on Ash'S head, while Ekans was being carried on Ash's shoulders.

"Hey, I'm really hungry," Misty stated.

"We should all go out for a big meal to celebrate Ash's big victory," Brock included.

"And dinner's on me, because everybody in the Pokemon League eats for free," Ash shouts excitedly.

(Now that's what I'm talking about) Pikachu also cheering.

(Yeah, hungy, hungy, hungy) Togepi chirped.

Harry had to shake his head in amusement at the kids excitement over food ( _then again watching and rooting for a Pokemon to win during a battle can make one awfully hungry_ ) he thought to himself.

* **rubububle, rubububle** *, there was a rumbling sound that caught everyone's attention. * **rubububle, rubububle** *, it happened again. This time Ekans' eyes widened, and he blushed at the attention that was now on him.

"Hehe, I guess you're hungry as well, huh Harry?" Brock asked with a smile.

Harry needed a distraction from his embarrassment quick, and found one or two up ahead. 'Ekans' he pointed forward with his tail. The group turned and saw Ash's mom and Professor Oak waving at them.

"Hi Ash," Delia called out. "Hello," the professor called as well.

"Hi mom, hi professor Oak," Ash greeted back to them and ran forward.

( _Distraction. . . complete. Avoided embarrassment... Success!_ ) Harry mentally patted himself on the back.

(Hi Mrs. Delia) Pikachu greeted with a happy smile.

"I was quite impressed with the way you battled out their Ash." Professor Oak said, as Misty and Brock came to a stop behind Ash.

Delia look happily at her son. "I'm so proud of you!" Ash chuckles. "You have to keep your strength up while you compete, so I'm making your favorite meal for you."

Ash looked surprised, then confused. "You are? But where are you gonna cook around here?"

The others wondered as well.

(That's a good question) Harry said (considering all the meals here are free).

Delia held up her right hand with both her index and middle fingers up in the 'V' gesture for victory. "Hehehehe, leave that to me."

Harry lightly squeezed Ash's shoulder's and sent a magical message to him ( _why do I have a feeling of embarrassment, forthcoming?_ )

* * *

Later at a 10 story restaurant building, Delia was moving fast with precision over in the kitchen, fixing as she said, 'Ash's favorite meal'. Yep, definitely an embarrassment.

The Head Chef, along with the other chefs, watched the woman work fast with sweat drops on their heads. "Our customers don't come here to cook," he said with surprise.

Delia happily chuckles at the Head Chef, only to confuse him more with her reply, "Well maybe they should try it. Ash, dinner's almost ready."

In the doorway to the kitchen Ash, Harry, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak all had looks of disbelief on their faces, and had sweat drops at what they all were witnessing.

"I can't wait," her son responded sullenly.

( _I knew Delia was quirky, but this really takes it to a whole new level_) Harry thought watching the woman work.

"This is either going to be very good or very bad." Misty commented.

Later at their table, a delicious meal was set before them. Everyone was in awe at the meal Delia have put together, and it was barely 5:30 p.m., still daylight.

Ash, Misty, and Brock on one side, Professor Oak and Delia sat on the opposite side facing them. Harry, Togepi, and Pikachu set at the end facing both groups. Togepi and Pikachu were in high chairs, while Harry was on an extra chair. Togepi was situated in between Harry and Pikachu.

"Well how does it look?" Delia asked quite pleased with herself.

The trio exclaimed together, "It looks great!"

Harry, Pikachu, and Togepi also exclaimed in unison. (It looks delicious!) They then took a bite, and begin eating.

"Hmm, the croquettes are excellent." Brock commented.

"No wonder the chef asked for the recipe," Misty added.

"'Munching', these are so good, 'munching', nobody cooks like you." Ash said wild shoving food in his mouth.

"Use your napkins." Delia said, then drinks from a teacup.

Professor Oak then asks, "You know, if you win your next battle, you'll then be allowed to use up to six Pokemon per match. Have you decided which Pokemon you'll choose?"

Ash thinks for a moment, and glances over at Harry, who only glanced at Ash for a split second, then went back to eating. Ash turns back to the professor, "I think I'll wait to see who I'm up against first."

"Tomorrow they decide who everybody battles," Brock put in.

Professor Oak nods his head. "Don't forget to let me know if you need any more Pokemon. Just call me and I'll transport them to you right away."

"Thanks Professor," Ash thanks the man, and went back to eating.

* * *

Once the group got through eating, they made their way out to the elevator. Professor Oak pressed the down button.

"If you just remember to always do your best, you're a winner whether you win or lose. That's the important part of it." The professor imparted these words onto the young trainer.

( _That's just what I've been telling him all this time_ ) Harry thought.

"But try to win, son." Delia added in.

"Right." Ash States. The group then starts walking into the elevator.

"Will make sure he does." Misty told Delia.

"We're good at that." Brock also said.

"Hold the door please," a boy in green called out running to get to the elevator. "I'm going downstairs to."

Professor Oak held the doors open. "Sure," he then steps aside as the boy came in. The doors shut.

"Thank you very much," the boy thanked the professor.

"No problem," the professor replied.

The boy then noticed Pikachu, standing in front of the professor's leg. "Oh, a Pikachu. Whose is it?" He knelt down for a better look.

"Mine, Pikachu belongs to me," Ash called out.

The boy looks over at Ash smiling. "You're really lucky."

"Yeah, thanks."

The boy in green chuckles then reaches for Pikachu with his left hand. Ash was instantly alarmed for the boys safety. "Hey, you better be careful!" He said in fright.

The boy started rubbing the right side of Pikachu's electric sacks, located in the electric mouses' cheeks. Instead of being shocked, the boy received a cooing sound from the electric rodent. Ash was surprised by this.

Brock and Misty were too as well. Misty said, "looks like you're rubbing Pikachu the right way."

The boy responded, "I can see you did a really great job, raising your Pikachu."

Ash replies, chuckling a bit. "Oh thanks, it wasn't always easy."

The boy in green turns back to Ash, but his attention was on the Ekans around Ash's shoulder. "Is that your Ekans, too?"

"Yep, sure is! He tried to convince me to let him back into his Poke ball for some more sleep after dinner. But I wanted to him out here with us, so I said no," Ash chuckled, rubbing the tail area if Ekans' body.

Harry gave Ash a look out of the corner of his eye, then turned his head away from Ash with a snort, head in the air, and eyes closed. "Kans."

This action caused everybody to laugh.

Then the elevator suddenly stop and the power went out. The emergency call button wasn't working either. They were stuck.

Until the boy in green started messing with the wiring and the control panel, and asked to borrow Pikachu's electricity. He planned to hot wire the elevator, to get them to the lobby. It worked.

They made it to the lobby, and exited the elevator.

Misty excitedly said, "hehe, we made it."

"I'm glad we held the door open for you," Brock congratulated the boy and green.

"We can't thank you enough," Delia gratefully said.

"Don't thank me, thank Pikachu." The boy said.

Ash tried to thank the boy, "thank you... y-your name?" He asked nervously.

The boy chuckled, "Oh yeah, my name's Ritchie."

"My names Ash, nice to meet you."

"I've got to go, see you." And Ritchie runs off.

"Goodbye," Ash called out.

"What a sweetie," Delia says.

"Very mature for a boy his age." Professor Oak commented.

"Unlike a certain other boy we all know," Misty teases Ash.

Harry just watches them interact with a lazy eye.

Brock has his arms crossed thinking. "I was really impressed by the way he handled Pikachu."

Then there was a loud announcement made for all to hear, for all participants that are in the Pokemon League competition. All trainers are to bring their Poke Balls to the pavilion for official inspection immediately.

Harry, having heard the announcement, was put on edge that he accidentally squeezed Ash a little hard. He then loosened his grip.

"Hey Harry, what is it?" the boy whispered.

Harry opened the mental Channel to Ash, ( _something doesn't feel right, Ash go see what's up with that announcement_ ).

Ash dashed off as Harry suggested, with said snake still on his shoulders, and Pikachu running beside him.

* * *

Once Ash and his Pokemon got there, they met up with Ritchie again, as he too was confused by this Poke Ball inspection.

All trainers turned to the van to see the two official looking people standing on a platform for all to see. The woman had a loudspeaker and the man had a. . . Brown Sack!

Now Harry's gut feeling had just kicked into overdrive. ( _Something is seriously wrong with this picture_ ), he takes a closer look at the two, using magic to enhance his vision, then flicks his tongue out to taste their scents. . . and almost squeezed Ash again.

He'd recognized those two scents anywhere. ( _Ash, whatever you do, don't give them any of your Pokemon. It's Jessie and James of Team Rocket_ ).

Ash almost shouted out their names, if Harry hadn't slammed his rattle-end tail onto Ash's mouth, covering it. ( _Don't! It'll make them run. I'll handle their getaway, you don't let them get our team_ ).

With that said, in a blink of an eye, Harry was gone from Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Harry used his speed to get him to the van, unseen by anybody. He used a bit of magic, with the wave of his tail, to open the right side drivers door.

He got in and saw Meowth spying on the happenings outside.

Meowth turned around and saw Ekans.

They stared at each other in the eye, and stared. . . and stared. . . and stared.

* * *

The trainers were told to toss their Poke Balls into the bag, the man with the mustache was holding.

When they got when to Ash and Richie, Ash stopped Ritchie from putting his balls into the bag.

The man looked at them in surprise, "Come on twer-I-I mean kids, toss them in."

Ash looked at the disguised James and said in a serious tone, "No!"

That caught everyone's attention.

The woman came over and said, "Listen kid if you don't put your Poke Balls in the bag you'll be disqualified from the Pokemon League."

"Then disqualify me then." Ash boldly said for all to hear.

Everyone now look at the scene in shock. Ash was refusing to give up his Pokemon.

The woman was now getting upset, "Now you listen here boy, we've got a job to do, so let's. . ."

Ash looked her in the eye. "If you're going to disqualify me, then do it already, instead of trying to take my Pokemon."

Before Jessie or James could argue further, them and everyone present turned to the now rocking van. There were noises being heard from inside, it sounded a lot more like fighting, or someone getting beat up. There was the sound of someone screaming in pain, and the other had a lot of hissing coming out.

The two officials froze in place when their partner, Meowth, came flying out through the passenger window, onto the pavement. The Pokemon have been KO'd.

All eyes returned to the van, and they all saw a scarred Ekans slither out of the broken window. Then the little snake shot acid spray at the back and front tires of the van. Satisfied with his work he looked to see two fuming Team Rocket members.

Jessie and James threw off their disguises and began their motto.

"All right Ekans, now prepare for trouble."

"Oh yes Jess, and make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

A voice called out, "Flamethrower!"

Jessie repeated, "Flamethrower. . ."

Jessie and James both exclaimed, "Flamethrower?"

A flamethrower came shooting over the heads of the trainers, and struck the two thieves. They were buttered up and burnt. On both sides!

Everyone turned to look in the direction the attack came from. They saw a battle-scarred Charizard. There was something completely different about it. It had a black hide, instead of orange. It had red inner wing membranes, instead of blue, and finally, besides the numerous scars on its body, it had an ugly scar, going down the left side of his face. Its left eye was damaged and sowed shut.

Standing beside the shiny Charizard was its trainer and an Alakazam.

The trainer had red hair, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white running shoes. He looked to be 24 years old. He looked serious at Team Rocket and said calmly, "Alakazam use psychic."

The Psi Pokemon did as told. All three members of Team Rocket couldn't move, caught in a psychic attack. The bag, that had dropped earlier, now floated over to the unnamed trainer.

Once he got a hold of it he gave his next instructions. "Charizard, use flamethrower again."

The flamethrower went forth, made contact, and blasted Team Rocket into the sky.

"Who was that guy?" James asked.

"I don't know, but this plan was definitely not foolproof." Jessie screamed.

"Yeah, who was the fool who came up with this plan in the first place?" Meowth asked.

"It was you, you fool!" Jessie and James shouted at the cat.

"Oh yeah, that's right." The feline says in embarrassment.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again." **Ding.**

* * *

A while later the red headed trainer, with the help of his Alakazam, was returning the Poke Balls to their rightful trainer. He'd returned his Charizard to his Poke Ball much earlier, as the sun had already set.

"Man that was intense," Richie breathe out.

"It sure was," Ash agreed.

"By the way Ash, how did you know that those guys were Team Rocket?"

"Well Ritchie, my Ekans got tense when he smelled them, and whenever he gets that tense like he's about to squeeze me that's when he's letting me know that Team Rocket was near." He used the story Harry had crafted for Ash to use mentally, if asked.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Ash."

"So who is that guy?" Ash asked, he had noticed how the other trainers were thanking the unknown trainer gratefully, or in groups talking excitedly, but in quietly tones to each other. Occasionally, stealing glances at the red haired trainer.

The trainer in question had a kind smile on his face, that reminded Ash of his Ekans' wizard form, Harry. He either was oblivious to the hushed tones aimed at him, or was good at ignoring them in favor of returning the Poke Balls back to their trainers.

"You don't know? That's Alexander The Great!" Ritchie said in surprise.

"Alexander The Great?"

"Yeah, he's a living legend here in Kanto. The only trainer to have won the Pokemon League competition here in Kanto 9 times in a row. Year after year, since he was 14 years old!" Ritchie said excitedly.

Ash and Pikachu mouth fell open at this knowledge. Harry looks at the trainer appraisingly ( _9 times in a row, that's not bad_ ).

"It's rumored," Ritchie explained, "that if he wins this years competition, then the Pokemon League will officially make him the Kanto Regions Champion. The number 1 trainer in all of Kanto."

Ash exclaimed, "The number 1 trainer in all of Kanto? With winning the Pokemon League 9 times already, why didn't they just make him the Regions Champion years ago?"

"Because Kanto isn't as big in popularity as the other regions are. The Kanto and Johto Regions share the Elite Four and Champion. From what I have learned, in order for Kanto to have their very own Champion, the trainer must either win 10 consecutive times at the Indigo League Conference Competitions in Kanto, or win the league and challenge the Kanto/Johto Elite 4 and Champion and beat them, for the Pokemon League Committee to grant that trainer the title of the Kanto Region Champion." Ritchie said.

"What?" Ash was shocked by this information, as was Pikachu, and to a small extent Harry as well.

( _Well in a way it does make since, the Kanto League can't just have any trainer representing them in front of the other Regions, I guess. You would have to have the right credentials, and qualifications for the position, not to mention a strong team of Pokemon to back you up, otherwise you're just wasting the League's time_ ), the snake thought, reminded that was how the Auror Department worked as well.

"Yeah that's what I've heard anyways. And so far, Alexander there has won 9 times already, and to this day remains **undefeated**. This will be the 10th time he'll compete in the League. If he wins this competition, we finally get our own Regional Champion." Ritchie said with a smile.

Once all the trainers had their Poke Balls back, they all left back to their cabins. Including Ash and Ritchie once they said their goodbyes to each other.

When Ash got back, he quickly explained everything to Brock and Misty what had happened. They were reasonably shocked that Team Rocket would still try to steal other trainers Pokemon, and were amazed at Alexander The Great, being there too, save the trainers Poke Balls and sent Team Rocket blasting off. . . again.

After talking for a little while longer the group finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Ekans, and Togepi met up with Ritchie at the building to see who they would be facing in their 5th round opponent. Ash let Ritchie go first, because Ritchie had waited patiently for them to get there for an hour.

Ritchie was grateful to Ash, and fished out his Magikarp. He was paired with a blonde girl in A-3.

Next up was Ash, he fished out his Magikarp.

The receptionist, at the desk took a look at his. "A-4. That means your next opponent will be. . ." she input the data on the screen behind her, and Ash's picture ended up beside. . .

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ritchie all gasped at who it was, even Ekans, who was on Ash's shoulders, tensed at the picture before them.

Ash Ketchum's 5th round opponent is. . . Alexander The Great!

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

In the sleeping quarters of the ship, sailing to the Hoenn Region, a young trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum couldn't sleep. He looked over at his starter, Pikachu, sleeping soundly. He decided to start his journey over again with just his starter Pokemon, but at Pikachu's insistence, he brought Harry/Arbok with them. Arbok's Poke Ball was attached to a magnet, that hung off of a small cord Ash's mother got for him. It looked like the one Drake of the Orange Islands wore, that held his Dragonite, and speaking of Dragon types, his Dratini that he had, thanks to Drake, wanted to go with Ash as well. She wanted to spend time with her Papa Arbok, Big Brother Ash, and wanted to travel and see the world. Ash was reluctant to bring her along, until she pulled off the most adorable puppy-eyed look you've ever seen( **You know the one I'm talking about, and with big eyes like that, Dratini can pull the look off)**. So now Ash was heading to Hoenn with three Pokemon, and could wait to start their new journey to the Hoenn League.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Pikachu wanted to get some sun tanning, but Dratini urged Ash to look at a program on TV. Ash and Pikachu did, the program live feed, a profession in Hoenn called Pokemon Contest.

The people that train the Pokemon are called Pokemon Coordinators. Ash and Pikachu watched how the Coordinator's Pokemon are judged based on how appealing their moves are, and if they could out perform their opponents in a battle. The time limit would be 5 min. while being judged by 3 judges. Ash noticed how Dratini looked at it in excitement. For Dratini she hoped her Trainer would take an interest in this event as well as gym battles.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center on Dewford Island the group met an interesting archaeologist.

"Hello, there my name is Dr. Won, what are your names?"

"Hi my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet." "Pika, Pikachu."

"Hi my name is May."

"My name is Max, hello sir."

"And my name is Brock."

"So Dr Wong, what are you doing out here?" Ash Ketchum asks.

"I'm doing research on a very important discovery that was made in another region called Kalos. I think I may have found some proof in these old ruins about 7 mile away from here that suggest that there was another evolution to Pokemon."

"Another evolution?" The group asked at the same time.

"Yes, that's right. Tell me kids have you ever heard of... Mega Evolution?"

* * *

Inside the temple, the four travelers along with Dr. Won was looking at some ancient hieroglyphs. As they were looking at the writing's on the wall, Harry, who Ash released from his Poke ball, was looking at a purple, blue, and black looking stone, with a design that resembled a DNA strand.

He was mesmerized by the stone, to him it felt like his magic before he released it to evolve into Arbok. He half listened to the archaeologist, explaining to the group what the hieroglyphs on the wall spoke of.

"It reads: The Arbok who has mastered Dragon Tail, has a strong relationship with its human partner, and possesses the Mega Stone, known as the Arbokite, will be able to Mega Evolve into a Mega Arbok, The Dragon Pokemon. It's typing changes from a pure poison type to a pure dragon type..."

Harry had stopped listening a while back and continue to look at the stone that was embedded in the wall. Without warning he lifted up his tail. It glowed a bright aqua green color, this signified to everyone present that, now shifted their attention to him, he was going to perform Dragon Tail. He struck the wall 4 times in a square formation. Then he performed a small earthquake that dislodged the stone from within the wall.

"Well, I guess Arbok really wants the stone, hehe, hehe," Ash and Pikachu laughed nervously at their snake friend's impatience.

* * *

Harry's heart swelled with pride at how Misty's Togepi evolved into Togetic to save the others of its species, and how he used protect to stop Shedinja's attack. ( _Well done son_ ) he thought, smiling at his boy growing up( _however you won't fight alone_ ).

Harry hissed to Ash, getting his attention. Once Ash made eye contact with Arbok, he smile. They could do it this time, this time they'll fully achieve...

"Alright Arbok," Ash called out, lifting his left arm revealing a wrist band that held a Key Stone. "Let's do it." Arbok hissed out his agreement, then turned back to the fight.

Ash and Harry both closed their eyes. There! They felt it! Their heart beats, each others heart beats! This was it! Both opened their eyes at the same time. Both the Key and Mega Stone glowed in sync and harmony with Ash's and Arbok's Hearts, then Ash recited the ancient chant Dr. Won taught him.

Ash intoned: **We call on the power deep from within, and through our bond, to evolution, beyond evolution. . . Arbok! Mega Evolve!** Ash then pressed his right index and middle fingers against the Key Stone. The lights from the Key Stone connected to the Mega Stone that Arbok was wearing.

Through the multicolored lights, that surrounded the cobra like Pokemon, Arbok's form grew longer and it appears that he gained at least 6 spikes protruding from both sides of his hood. When the lights died away, everybody, save for Ash, was mesmerized by what they were seeing. Harry was at least as long as a Dragonair now and looked vicious.

Ash finished the chant, raising his fist in the air. **Mega Arbok!**

Mega Arbok let out a menacing hiss into a great roar that shook the ground everyone stood on. **(To get an idea of what Mega Arbok looks like, Google: Godzilla King Cobra; the mutant cobra from Godzilla the series, and that's the image I'm using for Mega Arbok. Like to cover for this story).**

* * *

"Come on Nicolai," Ash stood up, "I know all of Seviper's attacks and how it fights. I'll teach you how to battle one."

"OK Ash! Pokemon change! Zangoose, zan!"

The two went out onto the field. "Zangoose," Ash called out to the mongoose Pokemon, "you watch this too, you'll like this."

Zangoose then, with the help of Brock, sat up to watch.

Ash then took the Poke Ball off the magnet that was around his neck, "Arbok! I choose you!" Arbok appeared with a loud hiss that made the hairs on Nicolai and Zangoose stand on end. It wore what looked like a metal contraption, that was crisscrossed around the hood so it wouldn't fall off, and in the center was a purple and blue stone with a DNA symbol on it.

Zangoose tensed at the presence of the larger serpent. For a brief moment, he considered fighting _this_ snake.

"Wow! That's some Pokemon you have there Ash."

"Arbok will be your training partner, he'll show you how Seviper attacks and teach you how to counter attack."

"Right, thank you Arbok," Nicolai thanked the cobra like Pokemon, with a bow of his head.

"I should also warn you, he won't go easy on you. I should know," he chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "he never goes easy on me during our training." The Arbok looked at Ash and smiled at the boy. "Hey, Zangoose you watch and learn too. OK?" The cat ferret Pokemon nodded his head sharply.

Zangoose, tensed when the Arbok glanced his way, then went back to training Nicolai.

As the training went on, Zangoose, like his trainer, was beginning to wonder if he would be able to get past Seviper's offensive attacks. That Arbok displayed what would happen when you dodge any attack of Seviper's.

Arbok used Bite on Nicolai's arm to show what would happen if you avoided the tail, that showed them how fast their opponent can be. Arbok then used Dragon Tail, imitating Seviper's Poison Tail, to show that if you did avoid the fangs, you get hit with the tail, and vice versa.

As Nicolai continued to train and learn how to get around Arbok's attacks, Zangoose, watching and learning as well, was contemplating what kind of fight it would be between himself and Ash's Arbok. That Arbok was really good, not once did it let up on Nicolai, like that trainer Ash said, Arbok doesn't go easy on you during training.

The more Zangoose thought about it, the more he wanted to fight Arbok as well ( _once I've taken care of that Seviper. . . . Arbok is next_ ). A small smile creeped upon his face ( _I can't wait_ ).

* * *

Facing Norman again for the second time was great, for Dragonair that is. The first time Ash challenged Norman's gym, for their first badge, she had been a Dratini and big brother Ash was letting her have her first gym battle in a new region.

She had been training at the Oak Corral since Ash went on his Johto Journey, and now that she was stronger than before, she was determine to start things off right and help win their first gym battle, only to fail against Norman's fast Vigoroth.

Ash still won the gym match because it was a 3 on 3 match, using Papa to score two victories by poisoning Norman's Pokemon, but Dratini felt ashamed at her loss, and for losing in front of her big brothers, Ash and Pikachu, and Papa.

When they returned to Petalburg for May and Max to visit their folks, months later, Dratini popped out of her Poke Ball, and begged Ash for a rematch at the gym.

Norman, once he saw how determined Dratini was, happily agreed to a rematch with his Vigoroth. The battle was going in Vigoroth's favor, until Dratini evolved into Dragonair and barely defeated Vigoroth with her Dragonsbreathe Attack.

She had won, big brother Ash was happy for her, and she returned to her Poke Ball happy and relieved.

* * *

Harry didn't get to battle Tyson, because Ash wanted to use Glalie instead. And because he wanted to try to get past Tyson without Harry's help. He didn't want to offend the cobra, and he didn't. Harry took it in stride and wanted to see, this time, how Ash does in a League without his help.

* * *

Ash lost to Tyson, who went on to win the Ever Grande Conference, and Ash earned his place in the Top 4. Harry patted Ash on the shoulder with his tail, and gave him a proud smile. He was indeed proud of the boy for coming so far on his own, Pikachu too. This caused Ash and Pikachu to return the smile in hugging the long green eyed serpent.

 **There you go, hoped you all enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the Next Chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 15: A True Friend

 _ **Previously**_ **:**

 _Next up was Ash, he fished out his Magikarp._

 _The receptionist, at the desk took a look at his. "A-4. That means your next opponent will be. . ." she input the data on the screen behind her, and Ash's picture ended up beside. . ._

 _Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ritchie all gasped at who it was, even Ekans, who was on Ash's shoulders, tensed at the picture before them._

 _Ash Ketchum's 5th round opponent is. . . Alexander The Great!_

* * *

Ash and his friends didn't know what to say. The young trainer's next match was against the man, who is obviously favored by the public to win the entire Pokemon League Competition, and to finally become the Kanto Region Champion.

"So," said a voice from behind, causing the gang to turn around, "you're to be my next opponent?" the voice belonged to Alexander himself. He smiled kindly at Ash and walked forward to the boy. "My I have your name please?" he asked, holding up his hand to shake.

Ash shook hands with him. "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

"No kidding!" Alexander said in surprise, "I'm from Pallet Town too!"

"What! You are?" "Pika!"

"Yeah," Alexander nodded, "huh, what a small world." He then took notice of Ekans on Ash's shoulders.

The others looked on in surprise and came over to the two trainers. "Hey Ash, may I have a look at your Ekans, please?" Alexander asked politely.

"Uh, sure." Ash said, a little unsure as the taller redhead knelt down a little, reached out with his left hand, and gently rubbed the side of Ekans' head, while looking him in the eyes.

Alexander and Harry stared into each other. Although Alexander was evaluating Ekans, Harry used a slightly, but subtle legilimency on the redhead and found that this guy was definitely a very powerful trainer. The only person he had to compare this guy with, so far, was Bruno of the Elite 4, and he honestly had to admit, that this guy would dominate Bruno like no ones business.

( _I'm sorry Ash, but you won't be able to beat this guy now. Not at your current level,_ ) he thought silently to himself, as his face never changed while Alexander was inspecting him.

"Hmm... Well I have to admit Ash, you have a magnificent Ekans there."

"Hey, thanks," said Ash, smiling at the compliment.

(Thanks for the compliment,) the Ekans said from Ash's shoulders.

"May we speak outside, where there are no listeners around?" Alexander asked, and to prove his point, he glanced around and found that he and the group was being watched by the other trainers.

Ash and the others quickly agreed.

* * *

Alexander, Ash, and the others found themselves at one of the parks, that hardly had anyone there, at a bench and table. As it was lunch time, Brock had mysteriously set up a nice spread of food for everyone to eat. As they ate Ash decided to get to know his fellow Pallet Town trainer a little more.

"So Alexander..."

"Please Ash, just call me Alex," he interrupted, "Alexander is just too long to keep saying."

"OK! Alex, you're from Pallet Town, so was that shiny Charizard, from yesterday, the Pokemon you started off with?" Ash asked curiously.

Alex stops eating and chuckles a bit. This caused everybody to look at him, and they could see his cheeks blushing. ' _Is he embarrassed?_ ' was the collected thoughts of the 4 humans, Harry, and Pikachu.

He began, "Well the thing is... I was late getting my first Pokemon," that statement caused the gang to look shocked at him, "I overslept, so I didn't get the traditional starter Pokemon from Prof. Oak."

Ritchie then asked, "Then what was the Pokemon you started out with?"

Alex looked at them with a smile, "My starter was a Magikarp."

"A Magikarp!?" they said in surprise.

"Yep! It was the only Pokemon Prof. Oak had on hand at the time. He did feel sorry, but I told him not to feel for me. That it was going to just take me awhile longer to catch up with the others that left before me, but I was okay with that.

"It took a month, of bonding and training with each other before my Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados, and then we decided to go on a journey together." Alex said, looking off in the distance, reminiscing.

When he looked back, he saw Brock, Misty, and the Pokemon looking at Ash, and Ash was looking like he wanted to run away. Ritchie looking confused.

"Let me take a wild guess here," everybody looked at Alex, "am I right to say that Ash here, was late to pick up the traditional starter as well?" he asked smiling. He got 4 nods, 2 from Misty and Brock, and 2 from Pikachu and Ekans. Ash slumped in defeat.

"So Ash," he got the boy's attention, "which Pokemon did you start out with?"

"I started with Pikachu." "Pika pika."

Alex nodded, "OK. So how long have you had Ekans there?" he gestured to the eating snake.

"I've had Ekans for two months now," the boy said.

"Two months, hmm," Alex said quietly, as he takes out a purple and white Poke ball, with the letter 'M' on it, and looks at it, "that would be around the time I caught this guy here."

Ritchie saw the ball and exclaimed, "Hey that's the Master ball! How did you get a hold of that?" the others looked at the ball in amazement.

"Doing a service for the President of Silph Co.," he responded.

"So what Pokemon is in there?" Ash asked excitedly.

"A powerful psychic-type... that was used by Team Rocket," he said while still looking at the Master ball.

"What!?" "No kidding?" "Team Rocket!" "Why is it always them?" (They just don't stop do they?) Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, and Pikachu, respectively, shouted. Harry remained silent and listened.

Alex takes a deep breath, and exhales. "You see, two months ago, I was investigating, what appeared to be a destroyed laboratory, on a deserted island, south of here. Looking through the wreckage, I estimated that it was destroyed almost a year ago. I was looking at an old stone plate on the ground, that had an ancient drawing of the Legendary Pokemon Mew on it, when I got a surprise visit from a unknown Pokemon." he looks at the Master ball in his hand.

Alex had everyone's attention. Harry was using all of his subtle skills to detect any lies Alex was saying, so far there were none.

"The Pokemon was just as surprised to see me as well. It was able to communicate with me using its telepathy, that allowed me know that it was a Psychic-Type. It demanded that I identify myself and to state my purpose for being there. I told it my name, and what my business there on the island was about. Somehow we ended up arguing about the relationship between humans and Pokemon. It fully believes that humans and Pokemon can never be friends."

That caused the group to look shocked, that a Pokemon would think like that.

"I argued against that fact, and told it to use its psychic powers, to look into my mind and see for itself. It looked and I could tell from his expression that he was finding it hard to keep a strong hold over his argument. I then told him, that way of thinking is the way Team Rocket thinks. Not all humans believe that.

"The Pokemon became conflicted, it was used by man, and man has betrayed it. It believed that it would have to stand alone, but I told it that it doesn't have to. I admitted to it that I would love to catch it to add it to my team, but I had changed my mind. I wanted to catch it, to show it the world from a trainers point of view. That Pokemon trainers, _real trainers_ , fight along side their Pokemon. That humans and Pokemon can live side by side, together. As family, as friends, and as partners.

"That we humans who take care of, raise up, and train Pokemon learn not only new things about them, but we learn new things about ourselves as well. That we humans grow with Pokemon beside us, as we support them through life, and that Pokemon do the same for us humans as well. That it creates a bond between humans and Pokemon. A bond that neither side will ever want to break.

"The Pokemon had no further points to argue about, so I offered it a place on my team. I told it I wanted to show it how humans can really treat Pokemon. That it could see what I mean during the Pokemon League. It agreed to come along and see if I'm right about the bonds between man and Pokemon. I haven't introduced it yet to the public, but..." he looks at Ash and his two Pokemon, "I think you can help me in that matter Ash."

"Who me?" Ash points to himself.

Alex nods, smiling, "You have a great relationship with your Pikachu, and even though you have had Ekans for the same amount of time as I had this Pokemon," he indicates the Master ball, "I can see that you've bonded well to Ekans. I've also seen the bond you have with your other Pokemon, during your matches. I want to show this Pokemon the bonds between a trainer and his Pokemon when they act as one, in a battle against it."

"Hey, that sounds just like what Prof. Oak is always saying," Misty said.

"Well it should, as he and I believe in it. So Ash, would you do me the honor of facing this Pokemon in tomorrows battle? As it stands, I believe you maybe the one to actually help me show this one the bonds that do exist between humans and Pokemon, and to undo the beliefs that Team Rocket put in its' head." he asked Ash.

Ash took a moment to think, then he replied, "Sure! I'll help you anyway I can Alex. To show that Pokemon that trainers and Pokemon can be friends. That's a promise!" "Pikachu!" "Ekans." his Pokemon agreeing with him.

Alex smiled and put the Master ball away, "Thank you Ash, I truly mean it."

"Hey Alex," the trainer turned to Brock, "do you mind showing us the Pokemon?"

"Well I could, but that would spoil the surprise for tomorrows match." Alex smiled secretly, than looked at Ash, "I promise, you won't be disappointed Ash."

Ash nodded.

They stayed for another ten minutes eating before Alex went on his way.

Ritchie was invited to Ash's cabin. Ash let out his Pokemon Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Charizard. Ritchie was amazed at the Pokemon Ash had and released the three he had on him; Sparky the Pikachu, Zippo the Charmander, and Happy the Butterfree.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were surprised at the Pokemon Ritchie had as well. While the Pokemon talked among themselves, the 4 trainers plus Harry and Togepi went inside. Ritchie used Ash's computer to look up his opponent and found that he doesn't have to change his strategy at all. Before they could discuss Ash's opponent, they heard the Pokemon shouting outside, and hurried to the door.

Once outside they saw Zippo glowing white and his form changing.

"No way!" Ritchie said in awe as the glow of evolution died away, and Zippo was now a Charmelean.

As Ritchie and his other two Pokemon congratulated Zippo on evolving, Ekans looked at his team.

(Who did this?) he asked. Ash's Pokemon all pointed at Charizard. Charizard's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and sweat dropped at this. He couldn't believe his team just ratted him out. He looked around to see if anyone would come to his defense, but his team suddenly found either the twilight sky or the ground interesting, while still pointing at him.

"Charizard,"/ (Charizard,) Ash and Ekans said at the same time. Now that made the fire-type have and even bigger sweat drop appear on the back of his head.

Before the fire-type could defend himself, Ritchie spoke up, "Hey Ash, don't worry about it," he said smiling, "knowing Zippo, he more than likely provoked a reaction from Charizard." he looked at his newly evolved fire Pokemon, who nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So it's all good."

(Yeah, but hey, thanks a lot Charizard!) Charmelean waved. (Yeah thanks, now that he's evolved, we have a better chance at winning tomorrows match!) exclaimed Sparky. (Many thanks Charizard,) Happy said to the fire-type.

(Uh... you're welcome,) he smiled, then nervously looked back at Ash and Ekans.

Ekans shook his head in exasperation, (You truly dodged the water gun, this time, little brother,) he said with his eyes closed, not seeing Charizard's smile brightens at being called that.

Charizard's relationship with Ekans improved over the 3 weeks left before the Pokemon League. Charizard threw himself into the training program to at least try to keep pace with his teammates, and show Ekans that he did want to make up for the time he lost. Though he still wasn't allowed to compete, Ekans did hint that if Charizard behaves himself during the competition, then he'll lift the punishment.

Ritchie then had to get his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, so he said his good-byes to the group and wished Ash the best of luck for his match, that was scheduled for the next day at 5 o'clock.

* * *

Later that night Ash was looking out the cabins window in thought.

"My next opponent is Alexander The Great," Ash mumbled to himself, "why does everything happens to me."

(Oh Ash,) Pikachu worried. He then looked over at Ekans, resting on Ash's bed. Watching the boy.

"Hey Ash, check this out," Misty called over from the computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and went over with Pikachu hopping to Ash's shoulder to get a better look.

Misty said, "I clicked onto the Pokemon League Database, Ritchie did earlier, and it has lots of information about all of the trainers, including Alex."

"Something about Alex?" the boy wondered.

The screen showed Alex's picture and the all the rounds he had won so far.

"Alex as won all 4 rounds without losing any Pokemon," Brock read, "this guy really is amazing!"

( _That goes to show how serious he is to win the whole thing,_ ) Harry thought, nonchalantly.

"Hey come on, I won 4 rounds too, you know," Ash whined a little.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Harry training you and your Pokemon that is," Misty stated flatly, looking at him before turning back to the screen, "you, so far, have been lucky. Alex, on the other hand, knows exactly what he's doing. Having done this for 9 years straight."

Now Ash looked kinda down, and swallows nervously.

"And Alex has only used 2 Pokemon so far," Misty continued, clicking on the icons of the Pokemon to enlarge them, "an Alakazam and a Shiny Charizard."

"A psychic-type, and a fire-type," Brock reads then looks to Ash, "just using those two to win his rounds. You've got your work cut out for you."

"Especially when you agreed to battle his mysterious psychic-type Pokemon in the Master ball he had." Misty finished. "You're in trouble."

Ash now looked more than a little nervous, and Pikachu sweat dropping at Misty's bluntness at the situation they were in.

Ash looked over at Harry, and saw him looking Ash in the eye. Ekans smiled at Ash and nodded his head.

" _ **'Win or lose, give it everything you've got,'**_ hmm, thanks Harry," Ash smiled at the snake for making him remember what Harry said to him weeks ago, "I needed that." Harry nodded, laid his head down, and promptly went to sleep.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled at their friend. " It doesn't matter who my opponent is or how many times they won the league," he turned to Brock and Misty, with a look of determination, "I won't give into fear, win or lose, I'll give it everything I've got!"

(Same here Partner!) Pikachu said, confidently on Ash's shoulder.

Brock and Misty looked at each other and smiled. They knew Ash would do fine thanks to Harry's coaching of the boy. With that they changed into they're night clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day of the 5th round match came. After Ash retrieved his Pokemon from the Pokemon center, they headed over to one of the stadiums to see Ritchie's match, that started at noon. Fifteen minutes later Ritchie's opponent had one Pokemon left. Ritchie still had Zippo out on the field since the beginning, and his blonde female opponent had a Nidorino left.

Zippo kept his distance and used continuous Flamethrowers. After scoring a direct hit for the fourth time, Nidorino went down and fainted. The winner of the 5th round match went to Team Ritchie.

Ash and his friends came and congratulated the boy, then decided to go celebrate at a restaurant, after dropping by the Pokemon Center for Ritchie's Pokemon treatment of course.

Once they had filled their bellies, the gang once again invited Ritchie to their cabin. They hung out for about 3 hours. It was 3:20 pm and Ritchie left to go see if his Pokemon were ready. Ash left as well, to walk around and get some air before his match. He left Harry back at the cabin, because he was taking a nap, again.

An hour and ten minutes later found Harry, Misty, and Togepi waiting in the cabin by themselves. Then the door opens to reveal Brock and Ritchie coming in, both looking worried.

"Did Ash come back?" Brock asked.

"No, and he hasn't called or anything," Misty replied.

"I didn't see him anywhere in the Pokemon Village or at the Center." Ritchie added, "I sent Happy to fly around the woods to see if Ash is somewhere out there, but no luck."

"Do you both think he decided to go straight to the stadium?" Misty asked.

Ritchie thought for a moment, "Hmm, yeah maybe that's what he did." Brock looked at the time.

"I hope that's what he did, his match starts in half an hour!" Brock exclaimed.

"Then let's go to the stadium, Ekans please stay here if Ash comes back," Misty asked Harry and received a nod in return.

Once the three left Harry slithered his way to the bedroom and curled up in his coils, in the middle of the room. Now that it was quiet he closed his eyes and focused on his magic within him.

When he spoke to Ash and the other two for the first time in the mindscape, he attached a tracking charms onto the three, in the event they were separated, he would be able to find them. He also placed one on Pikachu as well during their first sparing lesson. As long as they were within a ten mile radius in diameter from him, he could find them.

He could feel Brock and Misty heading for the stadium, but he couldn't feel Ash or Pikachu.

He sighs, ( _Looks like I'm going to have to expand my senses, and magic to find them,_ ) he did and found them moving fast from the village up the mountain. ( _What in the name of Salazar's polished head, is going on?_ )

With no time to debate the issue, Harry locked onto Ash and Pikachu, and apparated directly to them.

 **Pop.**

Upon arrival he landed inside of a moving truck. He gathered his bearings and looked around to find Ash and Pikachu bound and gagged.

When they saw him, they looked so relieved. He slithered over to them and asked Pikachu, (Team Rocket?) and the electric rodent nodded. Harry sighed and waved his tail over both of them. The ropes fell off. They undid their gags and could speak now.

(Thanks Harry!) Pikachu said while hugging the Ekans. Pikachu was the only Pokemon on the team to know Harry's identity. If anyone asked why Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu called him that, they say that he liked the name.

"Thanks a lot," Ash said in a quiet voice, "now to get out of here." he held up Squirtle's Poke ball but Harry stopped him by placing his tail on Ash's arm and spoke, physically and magically, for both Pikachu and Ash to understand him.

(Listen you guys, this is how we're getting out. We'll let them take us further up the mountain. Then when they make a stop, I'll apparate us back to the cabin. That way when they(TR) come to get you, they'll be hours away up the mountainside, and you will be at you match.)

"But Harry, wouldn't that put a huge strain on your magic reserves, than you've already have done?" Ash asked worried that Harry has probably already pushed himself far enough just to find them.

(Listen Ash, and listen well,) he said in a tone that broke no arguments from the pair. Now that he had both Ash and Pikachu's attention, he explained himself, (I won't be able to help you against Alexander, or the rest of the League competition. When we apparate, I will have exhausted **all** of my magic. That will put me in a deep sleep, or coma, for I don't know how long I'll be out. It will be days before I wake up. By then the competition will probably be over with,) he stops to breathe, and let them digest what he has just told them. He was already feeling the effects of fatigue catching up to him.

Once they looked back at him, he continued, (Apparating, using magic without a focus like a wand or staff, specifically attuned to the magic user, is draining. You both know that from my memories. I'm doing this, because I **can** help you. I'm doing this, because **you** made a **promise** to Alex to help him show the unknown Psychic-Type the bonds between human and Pokemon. I'm doing this,) and he looks them both in the eyes and smiles gently at them, (because, I'm your **friend**.)

Ash and Pikachu by then had tears in their eyes. To them Harry was willing to put himself in a coma to make sure Ash kept his promise. Ash's heart beat so hard in his chest, he was all choked up, he and Pikachu grabbed Harry and hugged him tight. They felt that they didn't deserve a friend like him. A friend who would sacrifice himself for others happiness.

They finally let go and wiped their tears. Harry watched Ash and Pikachu collect themselves, (Ash use Charizard, however you see fit. I'm not your parent, I'm your Pokemon, and friend. I will always protect you. As long as you continue to journey, I will always watch over you,) he promised, with conviction.

Ash nodded, and set his face in determination. So did Pikachu.

(Once we're back in the bedroom, I'll pass out. You can leave me on the bed or return me to my Poke ball. It doesn't matter, just make sure you get to your match,) he said as the truck was coming to a stop. Ash nodded, then he put Harry on his shoulders. Pikachu was holding on to Harry's tail, prepared to apparate. (Win or lose, give it your all!) ...3...2...1.

 **Pop.**

They landed back in the bedroom. Once Ash and Pikachu got their bearings, it being their first apparation, they found Harry went limp on Ash's shoulder's. Eyes closed and breathing softly. Both held back from shedding tears again, and remembered that they had a promise to keep.

Once Ash returned a deep sleep Harry to his Poke ball, did Ash run out of the cabin, with Pikachu and his shoulder, towards the stadium.

* * *

His match was postponed to give him time to arrive by Alex himself. He was late by 10 min. Ash made it and the crowd cheered. Now they were ready for the match to begin.

Alex smiled at Ash from his side of the field. He saw the boy returned the smile and had his and Pikachu's face set in determination. ' _Yes there it is,_ ' Alex thought. "Alright Ash, I'm glad you made it," he took out the Master ball, "now then, are you ready?" he holds the Master ball up, straight out, the 'M' facing Ash. This made the crowd quieted down some, so they could hear.

Ash nodded, "I'm ready Alex. I'm ready to keep my promise!"

(The same here!) Pikachu yelled out.

Alexander smiled even wider, "Then I won't keep you waiting any longer. I choose you!" and he threw the Master ball to the field, it opened, and from the light a strange and mysterious bipedal, Pokemon materialized on the field with its eyes closed.

All was quiet, then it snapped its eyes open, and everybody in the stadium could feel this creatures power in invisible waves. It sent shivers down everybody's spines. Ash and Pikachu looked at it in awe and a bit of fear.

The Pokemon looked around at the humans in the stands, as its tail swished slowly from side to side behind it. It turned to look at its trainer questionably, who nodded to it with a smile, before turning its attention to its suppose opponents. Ash and Pikachu took in the Psychic-Type Pokemon appearance.

It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

One thought passed throughout everybody's mind was 'Who's That Pokemon?'

* * *

In a dark room of a secret base, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, was watching the Pokemon League on his flat screen monitor. When the trainer, Alexander, revealed the Pokemon within the Master ball, he stood up out of his chair, dropped his glass of wine, and gazed at the Pokemon with hate in his eyes.

"That's where he is?" he growled, "That trainer has..."

* * *

The Pokemon falls into a fighting stance, he has seen his trainer used many times in the past two months.

As it does this, in a deep voice, that echoed throughout the entire stadium, Alexander The Great sounded off his battle cry, "Mewtwo! Prepare for Battle!"

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

It was a few days later after the Hoenn League Competition, the gang were heading to the crossroads that would take May and Max home, and Ash and Brock back to Kanto, when they were greeted by an unsuspected surprise. The bushes, next to the road they walked on, began to shake.

"What's in there?" May asked nervously as the group tensed up. Then without warning a shadow of a figure sprang out at Ash, and tackled him to the ground.

"Ash!?" "Pikapi!?" The gang hollered, then saw that the figure that had Ash pinned under it was... a Zangoose!

"A Zangoose?" Ash wondered aloud, as the Cat Ferret Pokemon was sniffing at the Poke ball clipped to his necklace.

"Zangoose!" a familiar voice was heard, the gang and Zangoose turned to the bushes and watched as Zangoose's trainer came into view. "Huh, it's Ash!"

"Nicolai!" the group exclaimed, in surprise.

A little later Nicolai explained to the gang how Zangoose wanted to battle Ash's Arbok, ever since it helped train them to fight Seviper better. Ash agreed and called Arbok to the field, and quickly explained to the large cobra-like Pokemon the situation. Once that part was done, the battle commenced.

Try as Zangoose might, he couldn't find a weak point in Arbok's fighting style, as he didn't appear to stick with just one way of battling. He did not fight like that big haired girl's Seviper or like the other wild Seviper's Nicolai and he encountered so far. Arbok had several different attack patterns he uses.

Unlike the Seviper from before, Arbok has long range attacks, impressive defensive moves, and on top of all that, his speed was crazy. Every time Zangoose looks up, Arbok is somewhere else close by, ready to strike. So far, if Zangoose counted right, Arbok could have killed him 12 times over and back.

The battle was over. Zangoose lost to Arbok's Dragon Tail to the gut. As the two groups left to go their separate ways, Zangoose smiled to himself, as he believes that he has found a great rival he now wishes to surpass.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto**

The Prof. Oak, Birch, and Ash's mother Delia came out to see what all the ruckus was about, to only see that it was Team Rocket at it again. Prof. Birch was about to assist the children, but Delia stopped him and stated that the children can handle them.

With Seviper and Cacnea out for battle, Ash decided to call out one more friend, to the reunion. "Go, Arbok! I choose you!"

No sooner had he said those words, Ash's gathered Pokemon all cheered at seeing the large snake materialize, and hissing at Team Rocket, again after so long of him being in Hoenn watching over Ash. Little Phanpy wanted to go over a nuzzle his daddy, but restrained himself, ( _I'll do it after that meanie Team Rocket blast off again, yeah!_ ) the young ground-type thought happily.

"Wow! I didn't know Ash's Arbok would get such a welcome home like Ash," Prof. Birch said, amazed at what he was seeing. Ash's Pokemon looked really happy to see the Poison-type.

"Yeah, ever since Ash caught it as an Ekans, it has made a lot of changes in the dynamics of Ash's Pokemon team and helped them grow," Prof. Oak said, smiling at seeing the cobra-like Pokemon again, "why even Pikachu convinced Ash to bring Arbok with them to Hoenn."

Delia smiled as well, she knew that Arbok was the reason Ash was making a lot of better decisions throughout his journey. Everyday she silently thanks the purple scarred snake for looking after her boy, when they're out there journeying.

"Seviper, show that twerp's Arbok who the better snake is. Use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.

(No problem. This time you're going down! Poison Tail!) Seviper shouted.

"Arbok, block it with your Dragon Tail!" Ash called out to his friend. Harry didn't give a reply, but acknowledged his trainer. His tail glowed an aqua green color and he blocked Seviper's attack. Stopping it in it's tracks!

"What!" Jessie exclaimed. Seviper tried with all its might to push its attack forward, but the blasted cobra's tail would not budge. To make matters worse for Seviper, the green eyed Arbok was beginning to show signs of boredom with this fight, and that was making Seviper mad.

"Arbok, push 'em back!" his trainer called out to him. Without any effort, Arbok pushed Seviper's Poison Tail aside, then struck it in the face with his Dragon Tail, sending it flying into its partner Cacnea.

Everybody, except Team Rocket, cheered loudly for Arbok. Some of Ash's Pokemon nodding their heads, ( _he hasn't lost his touch_ ), was the collected thoughts of some of them.

"This isn't over," Jessie sneered at them, "Seviper, Bite Attack, now!" "Cacnea, Needle Arm. Go!"

"Arbok let's finish this, use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Harry opened his mouth, while inhaling, formed a sphere the size of a baseball, then exhaled, firing a of purple and white intense energy beam from the sphere at the two attacking Pokemon. They were hit and sent blasting off again before their masters were. **Ding**.

"Arbok thanks a lot, you can rest after that." Ash said smiling to his reptile friend, knowing that once a Pokemon uses a Hyper Beam, they have to recharge before they can move around again. Harry nods to Ash, and just lays down where he was, and watched as the kids deal with the three ring leaders themselves.

While that was going on Phanpy chose that moment to run over to him. (Hi daddy! I'm glad you're home!) he excitedly said, and nuzzles Harry's left cheek in happiness.

The snake chuckles (Well hello young one, have you been behaving yourself for Uncle Bulbasaur?)

(Yep! I been a good boy!) he exclaimed happily. Just then they heard three voices in the distance saying, "Team Rocket's blasting off again." **Ding**. Harry sighs.

Later, after the kids had made their plans to travel Kanto, Harry got a surprise in the form of May's new Pokemon Squirtle, led by his son Phanpy. (Are you my uncle now?) the tiny turtle asked, innocently and nervously.

( _Well at least he didn't call me daddy, I can live with it_ ) the Arbok nodded, and a happy cheer from both Phanpy and Squirtle.

The next day Ash was prepared to leave for the Battle Frontier. May and Max were going with him to drop Misty off near Cerulean City, and for May to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival. Ash decided to bring with him Pikachu, Harry/Arbok, Grovyle, Corphish, and Swellow. However Phanpy had ran from the lab to Ash's house and asked to go as well. He wanted to spend time with Ash, brother Pikachu and his daddy! Ash said yes, and on the road they went, after Brock caught up to them of course.

* * *

Before Charizard would return to Charicific Valley, after helping Ash gain his first Battle Frontier symbol, Charizard spoke briefly with his older brother.

(Congratulations, Charizard) Arbok said with a smile (You defeated a Legendary Pokemon, all that training you did has truly paid off.)

(Thanks big bro, but I heard from Ash that you were able to go head to head with a Gengar that belonged to a member of the _Elite 4_ without _Mega Evolving_ , when ya'll got back to Kanto.) Charizard squinted his eyes at the purple reptile. (Care to explain?)

(Which one, the battle or the Mega Evolving?) Arbok asked, lifting a brow ridge.

Charizard looked Arbok in the eye ( _Both,_ ) and smirked.

Harry looked at Charizard, then smirked (When are you going to give me some nieces and nephews?)

Charizard all of a sudden looked to the sky (Uh... look at the time... I really need to get back, I... I'll talk to you later Arbok) he took off immediately, putting as much distance between him and the laughing cobra as possible.

* * *

Harry looked at Phan, no... Donphan approvingly. His boy had evolved earlier that day dealing with Team Rocket and an Elekid in the mountains. By Pokemon standards, Donphan was the same age as a teen, a happy teen that is. His kids certainly were growing up. Each time his heart ached a little, and was filled with pride at having been apart of their growth and development.

* * *

Arbok watched in amusement as Brock has now become a daddy to his new Pokemon Bonsly. Brock was feeding the little one right then, when when he felt a cold and somewhat wet body land on his head. He looked up and saw his grinning, tiny nephew Squirtle looking back at him, upside down.

(Hi, Uncle Arbok!) the little tyke giggled.

(Uncle?) said Bonsly from Brock's arms.

All Harry could do, since Squirtle took it upon himself to explain the family rolls in this little group, from on top of Harry's head, was sigh in resignation... and listen to Pikachu's annoying giggles.

 **There you go everybody. I've thought for weeks on end and have decided to do Hissy Fit dabbles/omakes Sinnoh & Unova as two different stories. So after Hissy Fit: Indigo League is finished, then I'll post Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League, and after that it's Hissy Fit: Unova League. A reminder they're just dabbles I'm using there.**

 **Anyways, I really hoped you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the Next Chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 16: Who's That Pokemon?... It's Mewtwo!

 **2 months ago**

Inside Team Rocket Headquarters underground, a Pokemon by the name called Mewtwo, stood in place. Armor was placed on its body to help it focus its powerful psychic energy, or so it was told by the human who calls himself Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. The armor was hooked up to several cables and wires, that were connected to different machines behind it.

As it stood there, it contemplated its existence in this world, again.

( _ **Now I fully perceived my power,**_ ) it thought aloud telepathically, ( _ **But what is my purpose?**_ ) as it heard footsteps come to a stop, it looks up and sees Giovanni on a balcony.

"To serve your master. You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose," the Team Rocket leader spoke down to the Genetic Cloned Pokemon.

Taken aback by what was said, the clone responded in bewilderment, ( _ **That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals.**_ )

"You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal." Giovanni said with finality in his voice.

Mewtwo feeling the sting of this betrayal was angered by what spoken. ( _ **Humans may have created me... ...but they will never enslave me. This cannot be my destiny!**_ )

Mewtwo starts to rip itself from the wires and cables that were attached to the armor, shocking Giovanni in stun surprise. "Stop this now," he shouted.

Mewtwo's telepathic thoughts echoed throughout the underground base, ( _ **I was not born a Pokemon! I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me,**_ ) it used its power to vaporize the cables and wires and levitate itself, ( _ **So I stand alone.**_ ) And with those final words Mewtwo blew up the underground base and flew off into the distance, pieces of the armor falling off its body in the process.

* * *

Mewtwo landed on the island that was once the place where it was created. The clone threw off the helmet and gazed off in the distance.

( _ **Who am I?**_ ) it thought, ( _ **What is my true reason for being?**_ ) never noticing that it wasn't alone on the island like it had thought it was.

"Um, hello there," a voice said from behind. The clone spun around fast and saw a man, who appears to be in his early to mid twenties, with red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, black and white running shoes and had on a black jacket with the Poke ball emblem on the back. "My word, what kind of Pokemon are you?" he thought aloud, curiously.

Mewtwo was frozen in place with surprise. It didn't see this human at all upon arriving, and it landed about 5ft from where the human is standing. ( _ **Who are you?**_ ) it demanded, trying to hide the fact that it was still in shock.

The human smiled at the clone. "My name is Alexander. What's your name, my friend?"

* * *

 **Present**

Mewtwo snaps its eyes open, and the first thing it sees is a boy, maybe ten or eleven years old, standing on the other side of the battle field, with a Pikachu on his shoulder. ( _ **Curious, most trainers that I'm aware of, keep their Pokemon in Poke balls.**_ ) it thought to itself.

It then looked around at the gathered humans in the strands, its tail swishing slowly from side to side. Immediately the cloned Pokemon spotted the old, kindhearted, yet eccentric Prof. Oak in the crowds. When Alexander introduced them to each other and explained Mewtwo's origins and past, the Professor was both horrified and angered at men creating a clone of a Pokemon, especially of a legendary Pokemon.

The professor apologized to Mewtwo for what it has been through. Mewtwo didn't understand why Prof. Oak was apologizing for the humans it had killed long ago, but it let the matter drop. They then proceeded to do a full body scan to get at least information the basic on him. He understood that he would have to be exposed to the public if he is to be Alexander's partner in battle.

After looking at the rest of the audience, it then turned to its trainer behind him. Yes, it has come to acknowledge Alexander as its trainer. After watching Alexander train his Pokemon for 2 weeks, it could honestly respect Alexander for strengthening his Pokemon in little to no time at all. Mewtwo had, respectfully, requested to challenge Alexander's first and strongest Pokemon on the team to a battle... Gyarados. Although Mewtwo won in the end, Mewtwo had sustained so much damage himself from Gyarados' attacks, that Alexander made both of them rest for 6 days until their injuries were healed.

During that time, Mewtwo was humbled by the fact that, just because it was cloned from a legendary Pokemon, and its powers were enhanced through the power of human engineering, did not mean that natural born Pokemon could not defeat it, if trained right. As Gyarados has proven already. All of Mewtwo's previous battles at the Viridian Gym, were against trainers way below Alexander's level of skill. It's no wonder Giovanni never challenged the Elite 4 with just Mewtwo. Mewtwo was Team Rockets **only powerful** Pokemon, and the Elite 4 and Champion had **6 powerful** Pokemon **each**.

( _ **Is he the one you want me to battle? The one who has bonds to his Pokemon, like you?**_ ) Mewtwo asked its trainer, telepathically in private. Alexander nodded with a smile. Mewtwo turns back to the boy with the Pikachu. ( _ **Very well then.**_ )

It then falls into a fighting stance, it has seen its trainer used many times in the past two months.

As it does this, in a deep voice, that echoed throughout the entire stadium, Alexander The Great sounded off his battle cry, "Mewtwo! Prepare for Battle!"

All around the stadium, Pokemon trainers had their Pokedex out to scan the new Pokemon, only to come up with no data until the announcer got the audiences attention.

Announcer: _Ladies and gentlemen, I just received a bit of info on the mysterious Pokemon, Trainer Alexander just summoned. If you would all would turn to big screen please, the information is being uploaded now. The one who helped Alexander profile and catalog this Pokemon into the Pokemon Database, by the approval of the President of the Pokemon League Committee, Mr. Goodshow, was our own Regional Prof. Oak._

Once everyone's attention was on screen, the information on the mysterious Pokemon was revealed over the announcer's microphone like a Pokedex.

 **Ping. Mewtwo the Genetic Pokemon. Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, it's size and disposition are vastly different. It usually remains emotionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Ping.**

After the robotic voice was finished, everybody turned back to the field to see what Pokemon Ash would use.

Mewtwo looked at the boy take out a Poke ball, brought it up to his face, and both him and Pikachu closed their eyes. Mewtwo used its power to listen in.

"Alright this is it, Ekans can't help us now that he's in a coma," Ash said quietly to his Pokemon and the one in the Poke ball, "but win or lose, let's give it everything we've got, and show Mewtwo the bonds between humans and Pokemon." (You got it Ash. For Ekans!) the Pikachu spoke quietly, and the Poke ball rocked in the boy's hand as if the Pokemon inside was in agreement.

Mewtwo stopped listening in, and prepared itself to battle its first opponent. Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes and Mewtwo saw their determination and their will to never give up. It narrowed its eyes in surprise, ( ** _The look in their eyes, just like..._** ) he glanced back at its trainer and saw the same look, than turned back to face its challenger.

* * *

Team Rocket base Giovanni watched the monitor of the battle that is about to take place. He knew of Alexander The Great. The man is a very powerful trainer and has worked with both the Pokemon G-Man and for the League on occasion. He was indeed a powerful trainer that Giovanni knew he, himself, couldn't defeat in battle. He has meddled in Team Rocket's affairs quite often in the past, sabotaging a lot of their operations and the like. To think he would have captured Mewtwo of all Pokemon that was once under Team Rockets control. It is as if the fates are against him.

"Putting those two together," Giovanni growls at the implications, "that brat doesn't stand a chance of winning." He looks at the boy with the Pikachu preparing to throw his first Pokemon out.

* * *

A man in the audience near the exit, wearing a brown trench coat, watched as Trainer Alexander revealed the Pokemon Mewtwo, and shook his head and sighed, "Alex, Alex, Alex. You just had to capture unknown Pokemon and show them off didn't you?" he looks on with a smile. The boy with the Pikachu was about to throw his Poke ball.

* * *

" _Well he we go_ ," Prof. Oak thought to himself. He didn't have the heart to tell Delia,who sat beside him in the stands, that her son would not advance past this round. " _Though from her looks,_ " he noticed in a side glance, " _she seems to know this as well._ "

* * *

 **{Cue the music for Pokemon Theme by Billy Crawford and... Action!}**

Ash enlarges the Poke ball, shows it to his opponent, face set in determination, throws it in the air, and light appears from within.

 **I want to be the very best, Like no one ever was**

The light materialize into Ash's Tauros. Ash catches the empty ball. **  
**

 **To catch them, Is my real test, To train them, Is my cause**

Mewtwo and Tauros looks each other in the eye. Mewtwo's tail swishing, side to side, in alertness.

 **(Ooh)** **  
** **I will travel across the land, Searchin' far and wide** **  
**Tauros stomps the ground in readiness.

 **Each Pokémon, To understand, The power that's inside,(Power inside)**

Mewtwo runs at Tauros, Tauros charges at Mewtwo with the move Horn Attack! Mewtwo, at the last minute, jumps over the normal-types attack, performs a front hand spring off of Tauros's back, does three flips in mid-air, and lands on its feet. Spins around back into its fighting stance. Tauros, turns after the miss and tries the attack again.

 **Pokémon** **  
**

 **It's you and me, I know it's my destiny**

Mewtwo, this time, jumps into the air, avoiding the attack again. While in the air, Mewtwo creates a ball of orange and yellow energy in its right hand. **  
** **Pokémon** **  
**

 **Ooh you're my best friend, In a world we must defend**

Tauros turns around again, but this time it tries a Take Down Attack, as its opponent comes back down to the ground.

 **Pokémon** **  
**

 **Our hearts so true, Our courage will pull us through, You teach me, And I'll teach you**

Mewtwo lands, and unleashes a Hyper Beam Attack. It makes a direct hit on Tauros. Tauros is thrown back, skidding on the ground, and coming to a stop at Ash's feet. Tauros fainted in a one-hit KO. Ash has a sad smile on his face, and returns his fainted Pokemon to its Poke ball. **  
** **Pokémon** **  
**

 **(Gotta catch 'em), Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all**

Mewtwo returns to its fighting stance after its opponent was defeated. It knew it couldn't move now, for a little while, once it had used Hyper Beam. So it mentally prepared its psychic powers, while staying completely still. It did smile a little, at seeing the boy's determination haven't wavered at his first Pokemon's defeat.

 **Every challenge along the way, With courage I will face**

Ash then throws his 2nd Poke ball, and from the light, Charizard materialized. He roared to the sky, then faced Mewtwo.

 **I will battle everyday, To claim my rightful place**

Mewtwo still couldn't move, but didn't look afraid either. The two squared off. **  
**

 **Come with me, The time is right, There's no better team**

Charizard shoots a Flamethrower at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a psychic barrier protected it from the attack. When the Flamethrower died down, Mewtwo could move again. Charizard charges his opponent, claws at the ready.

 **Arm and arm, We'll win the fight**

Mewtwo starts circling around, dodging all of Charizard's Slash Attacks. Finally Mewtwo jumps back, putting about 20ft distance between them.

 **It's always been a dream**

Mewtwo pulls back its right hand, and fires a Thunderbolt at Charizard. **  
** **Pokémon** **  
**

 **It's you and me, I know it's my destiny**

Charizard is struck by the surprise attack. The move being super effective against his typing, and powerful, Charizard like his teammate before him, went down with a one-hit KO! **  
** **Pokémon** **  
**

 **Ooh you're my best friend, In a world we must defend**

Ash had a shock look on his face, but set it back in determination, as he thanked Charizard, and returned him to his Poke ball. **  
** **Pokémon**

 **A heart so true, Our courage will, Pull us through,**

Ash looks at Pikachu and nodded. Pikachu jumps to the field. It glares at Mewtwo with a lot of determination, it cheeks were sparking.

 **You teach me, And I'll teach you**

Mewtwo smiles. It brings its right hand to its side, creating a black ball with purple bolts of energy sparking from it.

 **Pokémon** **  
** **(I'll catch you)**

Pikachu stands on his hind legs, charging its electricity. **  
**

 **Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all**

Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at Mewtwo. Mewtwo, at the last second, dodges to the right, then throws a Shadow Ball, like a trainer throws a Poke ball, at Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widened at being unable to dodge the fast moving attack, is struck. A small explosion happens, and Pikachu is thrown from the smoke. It lands in Ash's arms, and fainted. **  
** **Pokémon**

 **{Aaaannnndddd... CUT!}**

The referee announced, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. This win goes to the Team of Alexander The Great and Mewtwo!"

The crowd applauded for the redhead trainer and Mewtwo and they applauded Ash Ketchum for being the first trainer to battle Mewtwo in an Official Pokemon League battle. Alexander walked over to Mewtwo and placed a hand on its shoulder, getting its attention.

"You see my friend, even though you won, did you see and feel the bond I was telling you about?" he asked over the crowds cheering, smiling at the clone. Mewtwo looked back at Ash and saw Pikachu awake, being hugged by its trainer. Its powers told it that Ash was saying how proud he was of Pikachu and the other two for doing their best.

( _ **Yes. I can see it clearly,**_ ) it thought telepathically to its trainer, ( _ **in them**_ ,) it turns to Alexander with a smile, ( _ **and in you... Master.**_ )

Alexander looked shocked at Mewtwo, "What?" he asked quietly at the clone.

Mewtwo steps about 3ft away from Alexander, and kneels before him bowing its head, ( _ **I humbly ask, to officially be**_ _ **your**_ _ **Pokemon. Master Alexander.**_ ) It then looks up at Alex, this time with hope in its eyes.

Alexander stared at the Genetic Pokemon for a moment, then he smiles and takes out the Master ball, "I'd be honored, to be your teacher, your trainer, your partner, and most importantly your friend Mewtwo," aims it at Mewtwo, "thank you for giving me a chance, and trusting me. I promise I won't do wrong by you," he takes a deep breath and his voice his heard by Ash and Pikachu, who were watching them, " Mewtwo return."

Mewtwo returned the smile as it was returned to its Master ball.

Alexander says to the Master ball that contains Mewtwo, "We're now a true team." He puts the ball up and meets Ash at the center of the field, the audience still cheering over the battle.

"Ash, Pikachu, thank you and your Pokemon for helping me with Mewtwo."

"Ah shucks it was nothing," Ash chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

(Yeah, what he said,) Pikachu mimicking his trainer.

"I had to keep a promise, and that's that!" The statement made Alexander smile at the boy, and Ash smiled back and held his hand out to Alex, "congratulations on winning. I hope you do win the Pokemon League, and become our Champion."

"Thanks Ash, my team and I will do our best." He shakes Ash's hand.

"You better," Ash and Pikachu smirked at him, "You're not only going to represent Kanto if you win, you're also representing **Pallet Town**!" (That's right!) Pikachu exclaimed.

Alexander's eyes widened in surprise, and he chuckled, "You're right Ash! I'm also representing our home town. I promise then, that I will win the Pokemon League for Pallet Town!"

"That's what I like to hear." (Yeah!)

* * *

In Team Rocket base, Giovanni looked over Mewtwo's past stats on his laptop, and was comparing them to the clones recent ones. He clenched his teeth and fury. That brat, Alexander, was able to strengthen Mewtwo in two months time, several levels higher than it was when it was in Team Rockets hands.

He looked back at the monitor, and was further angered, by witnessing a live feed of Mewtwo kneeling before Alexander, like a servant to a master.

If what he was seeing was true, then Mewtwo was submitting itself to one of Team Rockets greatest enemies. Alexander returned Mewtwo to the Master ball with a smile. Giovanni slammed his fist onto his desk! Scaring his Persian, secretary, and two guards, stationed inside his office to protect him. He now knew the Genetic Pokemon was lost to him... for now!

'Enjoy your new _Master_ while you can, for one day _soon_ you will be _mine_ again!' he thought to the clone hatefully.

* * *

The man in the trench coat was leaving the stadium, talking on his cellphone, "Yes, Alex has it completely under his control now... yes I have full confidence in him. It's a shame he won't join our unit full-time, but we can count on him to lend a hand in investigations, every now and again... Right, I'm heading to the rendezvous point, Looker out." he hangs up, gets into his car, and heads towards the nearest airport.

* * *

The next day Ash, his friends, mom and the professor watched their friend Ritchie in his 6 on 6 battle at 11:00. Ritchie, sadly, lost to his female opponent, Asunta. He had Sparky left and she had an Ivysaur. Ivysaur won, and Ritchie was out of the competition.

Ash later met up with Ritchie and they talked about their losses, and how much they both have learned so much on their respective journeys. They both promised to become stronger trainers like Alexander did, and become Pokemon Masters, like Alexander seems to be currently.

That evening the closing ceremonies was taking place, and all the trainers that competed were out on the field. It was a momentous occasion. As when after all the trainers were given their Pokemon League Badge for competing, everybody turned to the podium to see winner of the Indigo Conference for 10 years straight. Alexander The Great, being crowned and acknowledged by the League Committee as The Legendary Champion of the Kanto League.

For winning the last 5 League Challenges, without losing a single round or Pokemon, he was also acknowledged as Pokemon Master Alexander of the Kanto Region.

The crowd cheered loudly, as the region now had their very own Champion. However, Ash and his friends hope that one day soon, their reptile friend would awaken. They and their Pokemon knew he was fine by sleeping, but they all hope that he wakes up soon. None of them knowing, not even Harry himself, would wake up in a few days, in time for Pallet Towns Celebration to its two top trainers Pokemon Master Alexander and Trainer Ash Ketchum.

* * *

The dream... its so real...

Ekans saw himself as an Arbok...

He sees a blue Pokemon beside him...

It looks like a Seadra, except... bigger and on land...

He gets the feeling its a dragon-type... maybe?...

Is it a new Pokemon or does Seadra have another evolve form...

The Pokemon looks at him, and his heart flutters with happiness...

Happiness he hasn't felt since he had his family...

Blaise and their daughter, Lily Aurora Potter...

What does this mean...

It hops towards him...

He feels himself smiling like a loon, the happiness just gets bigger...

His heart his pounding in his chest...

He feels this Pokemon is a female, and is of great importance to him...

Before the female Pokemon could get to him, he feels himself starting to wake up...

No... please... let me stay... tell me... who are you... why are you here...

Everything's... fading... please tell me...

The female fades away... the world around him fades away...

Everything is dark... he slowly... opens... his... eyes... to the light...

He blinks away the blurriness, and soon everything, in Ash's room he guesses, becomes clear, he's nestled in a pile if blankets, to be kept warm, and the smiling and relived faces of Ash and Pikachu comes into view.

"Welcome back Harry!"

(So glad you're back!)

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto**

A few days later May's egg was hatched into an Eevee, and Arbok was once again, thanks to Squirtle, was introduced to the newest member of the family as (Uncle Arbok). Harry sighs.

* * *

Harry was watching from within his Poke ball, as Ash was battling the Battle Pike Queen Lucy. He was impressed with Lucy's strategy, although battling with no defense was almost the exact opposite way Harry himself battles. He sighs in pity when he sees his kid Donphan looses to Milotic in one shot. He was then impressed as Pikachu won the match for Ash. ( _Well that was entertaining, now_ 'yawns' _for a little shut eye_ ) and Harry curled up on his scarred body, and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry watched how foolish Ash was being, from grabbing that strange black Poke ball shaped object, to the spirit of the evil ancient king of PokeLantis possessing him. When the Pyramid King Brandon thought to challenge the possessed Ash to a battle, then did Harry finally had enough. Before the referee could even announce for the battle to start, Harry burst free from his Poke ball, inside the Pyramid, and stared Ash down.

Try as the evil king might, he couldn't command Arbok to do anything. Harry might not have his magic, but he did have his Mega Stone, and he knew Ash could feel his feelings through his key Stone as well. He stared into those possessed eyes, and as if by magic he could see his trainer in some sort of mental dimension. Once he was sure Ash's, the real Ash, attention was on him, did Arbok point to his Mega Stone with the tip of his tail. He jabbed three times at it. It worked, cause the next moment the multicolored lights appeared that signaled Mega Evolution. Ash did it from inside of himself. This action also caused great pain to the evil spirit, that it fled Ash's body, and was caught in the same black artifact it came from, by Brandon.

Ash fell to his hands and knees in tears, he knew he was at fault. He knew his impatience had brought this whole situation to life, and forced his close friend Harry to save him. He didn't look up when everyone crowded around him to see if he was alright. Then he was forced to look up when the tip of Harry's tail went under his chin, and gently moved his head up, to look Mega Arbok in the eye. Ash saw forgiveness and understanding those green snakes eyes of his. Harry had already forgiven him.

Ash wiped his tears and stood up. He apologized to everyone for causing so much trouble, and asked Brandon could they have a battle some other time. He just needed time to get his act together again.

Brandon agreed to the battle at a later date, "but with one condition, young man," he said.

"What's that?" Ash asked, standing by Harry, with Pikachu perched on the Dragonair size cobra's head.

"I would like to battle your Mega Arbok, if you don't mind?" Brandon smiles at the large reptile.

Ash looks to Mega Arbok. Harry looks back at Ash, and nods. "Alright Brandon!" Ash exclaimed with a smile, "You've got yourself a deal!"

(Oh yeah!) Pikachu cheered (This is going to be awesome!)

* * *

"Hey Harry," Ash called out to his friend, Arbok looked to Ash questionably, "you remember Alex right? Well I just got off the phone with him, and he sent over this Pokemon for me to have and train. He said he felt that it belonged to me, that's a bit weird, but here goes." he throws the Poke ball out and a Kingdra materialized.

It looked all around, first to its new trainer, Ash. When it spoke, Harry realized it was a female. Before she turned to him and the rest of the team, he flicked his tongue out to tasted her scent in the air, and was shocked.

Her scent tasted heavenly, he literally liked her scent. He quickly composed himself when she turned to introduce herself to him. The moment he saw her face, his jaw dropped, and she appeared to be frozen in place.

( _It's her, she's the Kingdra from my deep sleep dream,_ ) he thought as his heart was beating rapidly. The world around him disappeared and all that was left was the female Kingdra before him.

Like in the dream, she hopped towards him, he closed his jaw and swallowed. ( _I haven't been this nervous since... meeting Blaise,_ ) he thought.

She stops 3ft from him and says, as she too tried to compose herself Harry noted, (Hello, I am Tsunami, may I have pleasure of knowing yours, good sir?) polite and courteous, Harry noted.

(My name is Harry,) she looked amused, (but most call me Arbok, except a few.)

(Harry?) she lightly laughed, which made Harry like her laughter, (why call you that when you have no hair?) she asked politely, quite curiously Harry also noted.

(A human couple named me that, after I was brought into the world, and thought of me as theirs,) he said referencing his parents, this being true.

He then noticed that they were being stared at by Ash, Brock, May, Max, and all of their Pokemon. More to the fact, most of them were smirking and looking at him, with knowing looks.

( _Oh, bloody hell!_ ) he thought.

 **There you go everybody. This was definitely a challenge, trying to keep the battle going with the song, I think I did a good job of it. I keep listening to the song and I got the image of the battle in my head, yes it's a bit short, but hey we're talking about Mewtwo here, and none of Ash's Pokemon, not even Harry/Ekans is at that level to battle it. I really like I portrayed Mewtwo in this, and Giovanni's reaction, as well as the surprise guest appearance of Looker, The International Police, and surprise, surprise, Harry's Love interest!**

 **I really hoped you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is dear readers the last Chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Hissy Fit: Indigo League

Chapter 17: Epilogue: The Journey Ends and Continues...

 **Pokemon Stadium**

The Indigo Conference was officially over. In the early morning of the next day, after the closing ceremonies, Ash and Ritchie are sitting in the stadium's seats talking.

"Well maybe we didn't win," Ritchie says, "but we sure had fun. Didn't we Ash?" he turns to the boy beside him, smiling.

Ash returns the smile, "Yeah, we sure did!"

Pikachu and Sparky come running to their respective trainers happily. (Ash!), (Ritchie!).

Ash stands and laughs as Pikachu jumps into his arms, and he hugs his yellow partner. Sparky hops onto Ritchie's shoulder.

(We did our best buddy! We did alright!), Pikachu said while hugging Ash.

Ritchie stands up, "Train hard," he says with a smile.

"I will. Good-bye." Ash responds.

"Bye, Pikachu."

(Good-bye, Ritchie).

Ritchie waves, and starts to walk away.

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash calls out, causing Ritchie to turn in question. "Don't forget, we promised!" he gives his friend a thumbs up.

Ritchie returns the same gesture, and laughs.

(See ya, Sparky!), Pikachu calls out, and Sparky waves back to him as Ritchie turns and they left the stadium.

As Ash and Pikachu watches them leave the stadium, Ash reflects back on his time competing in the League and all the events that followed. Then he too makes his way out of the stadium, to meet up with his friends, mom, Prof. Oak, and Alexander. Prof. Oak offered to give Alex a lift back to Pallet Town, since that was his next stop any ways, and the Pokemon Master said yes.

Ash chuckled, ' _Boy it sure is gonna take some getting use to calling him that. We finally have a Regional Champion. I now have to train even harder, if I'm to ever catch up to him now._ '

Ash unknowingly, at that moment, had made Alexander his new rival to surpass. "The #1 Trainer in all of Kanto. To become the very best, we now have to beat the very best," Ash said thinking of Alexander The Great.

(We will Ash. One day, we will!), Pikachu said to his best friend.

Ash looked at his starter, and even though he couldn't understand Pokemon language, he at least understood his partner somewhat, and smiled at him. "Thanks buddy."

He then runs to the parking lot, where everyone's waiting for the pair to show up and return to the place, where two of their passengers journeys began, The Town of Pallet.

* * *

 **In The Car**

While driving in the car heading to Pallet Town, Ash and his friends had learned something very interesting about one of Alex's Pokemon.

"Whaaaaat!" Ash and his friends exclaimed, wide eyed looking at a smiling Alex. "You captured a Dragonite too?"

"Yep!" he says, "Now that I think about it, it was around a month, before I caught Mewtwo, that I finally caught Dragonite. It's a curious sort. It definitely trusts me enough to tackle me to the ground, and either hugs or licks me, just to show how much it likes me," he chuckles.

The others laugh as well, and began firing questions at the man for training tips, advice, and what other Pokemon he has caught.

When the conversation steered towards Ekans' comatose state, Alex suggested that when they got back to the Ketchum house, to get some blankets, and make a makeshift, snake burrow for Ekans to stay in until he awakens.

"When you're done making sure Ekans is alright and comfortable Ash, could you come to the field with the two little hills? I would like to see your Pokemon. Especially your Charizard. I'll even show you my Pokemon team. Say about, maybe 2 o'clock?" Alex asked.

Ash agreed to come, knowing the place Alex was referring to. Brock and Misty said they would come as well.

While that was going on, within the Maser ball, Mewtwo was having difficulty trying to get into Ekans mind. It was like something was protecting the poison-type's mind from its psychic powers. So it decided to try the next best thing, Ekans' trainer.

When it looked into Ash's memories, without any one noticing, it was shocked beyond belief. Ekans was a human! And not just any human, but a Wizard. Mewtwo knew it would need time to sort all of what it was witnessing, so it psychically copied what it saw in Ash's head, pertaining to Ekans, and retreated from the boy's mind.

It would spend the rest of the day, and night, reviewing The Life of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

It was around in 10:37, still morning, when Prof. Oak's vehicle pulled back into town, and another 5 minutes to drop off the two Ketchums at their place, along with Brock and Misty.

Ash made his way upstairs to his bedroom, followed by Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, to collect a few blankets from his closet.

He handed them over to Brock. Brock then made a makeshift burrow for Ekans. Once it was done, to Brock's satisfaction, Ash released a comatose Ekans from his Poke ball. He held, the motionless, Harry gently in his arms and did as Brock said to do.

"OK, now he may be unconscious, but his snake instincts will still be active enough for him to, subconsciously, seek out a warm place to curl up, now that he's out of the Poke ball. Lean his head into the blanket's opening Ash," Brock said quietly.

Ash nodded and leaned the wizard-turned-Pokemon, into the hole at the top of the blankets. Ash held Harry there, for maybe 10 seconds, before he felt Ekans body move forward on its own accord into the hole. The rattle tail end was the last thing they saw disappear into the burrow.

The three friends looked at each other, then smiled. Pikachu peeked inside the burrow of blankets, and saw Harry was curled tightly in on himself to keep warm.

(Sleep well Harry, and wake up soon,) the yellow mouse said quietly to his reptile friend, before he too left with the others to give Harry his space.

* * *

 **The Two Hills**

Ash and his friends met up with Alex at the two hills.

"Alright, let me formally introduce you all to my team," Alex says, smiling and he releases 6 Pokemon from their Poke balls. Each of them giving out their battle cries, except for Mewtwo of course. "This is my all-rounder team. Starting with my starter Pokemon we have Gyarados," he introduces his Pokemon proudly.

The large Water/Flying type looked at the stunned 3 humans and two Pokemon and nodded to them.

"Next, is my very first Pokemon I have ever captured when he was a Pikachu, Raichu!" The electric mouse gave a friendly smile and waved to the kids. They waved back.

"My next Pokemon, I rescued from a Team Rocket base in a cave between Viridian City and Forest when he was still a Charmander, Charizard!" The shiny, scarred, one-eyed fire-type looked at the group, crossed its arms, and nodded.

"This one I caught in the forest outside of Cerulean City in the tall grass near Cerulean Cave when he was a sleeping Abra, Alakazam!" The Psi Pokemon, nodded to the group then proceeded to levitate itself in midair, in a sitting position. Meditating.

"Then, we have our last two members to join our team just before the League, Dragonite and Mewtwo!" The dragon-type looked at Ash and his friends curiously, but stayed put and smiled. Mewtwo just gave them a once over, then proceeded to look at his surroundings.

"Guys," the Pokemon turned to Alex's voice, "we're back in my home town, Pallet Town. This is Ash and his friends. Say hi."

The Pokemon each gave the own hello cries, Mewtwo just nodded to them.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Brock said to them.

"Likewise," added Misty.

(Hi, hi!) Togepi chirped. That got smiles from the Pokemon, and a curious expression from Mewtwo.

"Alright time to meet my Pokemon," Ash calls out his Pokemon. From the light appeared Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Charizard, and Tauros signaling their cries.

"I have to say Ash, you've quite the collection, of Pokemon there, very diverse," Alex commented, as Ash's Pokemon were looking at Alex's team. Alex's Pokemon were observing Ash's team as well.

"Thanks Alex," said Ash.

Alex then walks over to Ash's Charizard. "May I?" he asks Ash. Ash stands next to Charizard and nods. Alex first holds out his hand to Charizard, palm facing up. Charizard looks confused, then hesitantly put his claw on the man's palm. "Boy, I feel so nostalgic," Alex mutters with a smile, as he rubs the top of Charizard's claw with his other hand.

Charizard stayed still as Alex began examining him. Alex looked at his claws, on both hands and feet. He checked Charizard's wings, tail, and tail-flame. He came back around to the front and felt around Charizard's chest, stomach, and horns. Finally, he held Charizard's head in his hands, and looked into his eyes.

Ash watched this, and felt somewhat nervous at his Pokemon being inspected by Alex. Misty watched on in a curious fashion, not saying a thing. Brock had pulled out a notepad and pencil, and was jotting down notes to know what parts of the Pokemon body to examine himself, for future reference as a Pokemon Breeder in training, of course.

After a long moment, Alex announced with a smile, "Well Ash, I have to say you have a very healthy and wonderful Charizard here. You definitely raised him well."

"Wow, thanks Alex. It wasn't easy," Ash smiles, as well as Charizard, for the compliment.

"His youthful looks reminds me of my Charizard, when he was younger. Good looking and handsome," Alex then turns to his fire-type, "doesn't he Charizard?" he calls out. The gathered Pokemon looked at the shiny fire type for his response.

Alex's Charizard, snorts some smoke from his nostrils. Then turns his head to the left, showing his left eye sown shut, and snout in the air. Arms still crossed.

Alex and Raichu laughs at the fire-type's behavior. "Don't mind him, he doesn't want to admit your Charizard is very good looking," Alex turns back to Ash's Charizard. "You'll soon be having all the females after you soon, if you don't watch it," he says with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent with the humans talking to each other, and the Pokemon started to mingle among each other. After while, the sun was starting to set, Alex and Ash recalled all of their Pokemon. The group then bid Alex a goodnight, and that they will see him at the party the next day.

* * *

The next day found Misty, Togepi, and Brock in the front room of Ash's house. They were sitting on the couch, when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

They turned, when the last footstep got to the last step, and smiled happily at seeing Ash having a tired looking Ekans on his shoulders.

Pikachu was perched on top of Ash's head, grinning down at the purple and yellow snake that rested his head on Ash's shoulder. He reached down and gently patted his friend's head, near his lightning shaped scar.

(It's definitely been a little weird around here without you Harry. I'm glad you're **awake** now,) Pikachu said sincerely.

Ekans glanced up at Pikachu, and flicked his tongue out 3 times, playfully fast, at the mouses' forehead. Leaving behind 3 little spit spots on Pikachu's yellow fur. His version of sloppy, snake kisses.

Pikachu recoiled, in mock disgust, (Yuck! Eew! Harry, that's gross! Yuck!) he giggled out, wiping his forehead. The snake Pokemon smiled at the giggling rodent. Ash, Misty, and Brock chuckled at Harry's, playful, sneakiness.

(Daddy wake! Daddy wake! Daddy wake!) Togepi chirped excitedly from Misty's arms, at seeing the green eyed snake he had come to adopt as his dad.

Harry looked at Togepi, and gave a tired looking smile. Flicked his tongue out, tasting the air before saying, (Yes, Little One. Daddy's a wake,) tiredly.

(Yea! Yea! Yea!) the infant Pokemon chirped again.

Harry gave a tired smile, as Ash brought him over to the other two. "It's great to have you up again Harry," Misty said.

"Yea, we were worried that you might wake for another three days or so," Brock says, as he was looking the snake over.

"Guys," Ash began, "I don't think he'll be able to do magic for awhile to communicate with us."

"Well that's alright, because once we get to Prof. Oaks lab, he'll be swamped with the rest of your Pokemon to talk to," Brock stated.

Misty nodded, "Yea they have all been worried about you, since Ash told them that you were in a coma."

Harry frowned a bit at that, but just sighed. He knew he would have to face the music soon anyways.

"Well let's go, we don't want to be late!" Ash says, as he leads everyone out the front door.

No sooner had the group started walking down the road, towards the lab, did something happened.

Harry noticed that everybody and everything around him suddenly froze in place. He lifted his head off of Ash's shoulder and looked around to find the kids, and Pikachu frozen, like a bunch of statures. He looked to the sky and found a flock of Pidgey's overhead, frozen in midair.

Harry frowned, at this. He knew, instinctively, what was going on. Someone was trying to get his attention, and make contact with him, mentally.

He felt the presence of an unknown mind outside his own mind. The presence didn't try to bypass his shields, instead Harry felt that the other mind was waiting for him(Harry) to let down his internal shields. Like a stranger knocking at your door and waiting for you to respond.

Harry didn't feel anything threatening from the others mind. So he sent off a mental warning to the other that should it try anything, his retaliation will be painful and most... _severe_. The other presence responded as if it comes in peace and not violence.

Harry took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, closed his eyes... and lowered his shields.

He was no longer on Ash's shoulders, when he opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Harry looked around him. He was in some sort of laboratory. He heard voices, he turned and saw several scientists. They were checking the machines, charts, and notes on their clipboards. They seemed to be studying a Pokemon of some sort.

Harry then turned his attention to the unknown Pokemon that was inside a large tank, filled with orange watery substance. He took a moment to take in the appearance of the Pokemon.

It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

It looks like it was sleeping, but the former wizard was sure that it was not. And he was proven right when he heard its voice in his head.

It wanted out. Harry watched as it purple eyes glowed blue with power, and it shattered then glass tank that surrounded it.

The scientist became frantic and one even suggested they call a Giovanni or someone. The lead scientist, however, silenced everyone to hear the Pokemon's psychic powers.

When the Pokemon responded in question of psychic powers, Harry realized that the Pokemon was using telepathy to communicate. The scientist told the Pokemon that he and the other scientist spent years trying to clone a particular Pokemon, and that the one before them was the only one to survive.

Harry listened, and was angered by what was being said. ( _They actually succeeded in cloning a living, breathing creature!_ ) he thought.

They said the clone Pokemon was called Mewtwo. The Genetic clone of the Legendary Pokemon Mew. When Mewtwo inquired about what the scientist will do, now that the experiment was over. Only to learn that the experiment wasn't over, just beginning.

Harry heard Mewtwo's thoughts and agreed with the clone, that the scientists there didn't care for it at all. He watched as Mewtwo then unleashed his psychic powers on the humans and the laboratory. When the lead scientist was left in the fire, up against the wall, Harry heard his last words:

" _We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon... ...and we succeeded._ "

And with that, Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory.

The memory changed, and Harry saw Mewtwo standing among the wreckage and fire. Mewtwo then proclaimed itself as the strongest Pokemon in the world. Stronger than even Mew, though Harry wasn't so sure it was the strongest. After all, according to Prof. Oak, there are still Pokemon out there that are still being discovered. There might be a Pokemon out there that is more powerful than Mewtwo.

Before he could contemplate any further, a helicopter arrived. When it landed a man stepped out and approached the clone Pokemon. He offered Mewtwo a partnership in controlling the world, but Mewtwo claimed that it didn't need help for that.

Harry continued to watch as the man, now identified as Giovanni, offered Mewtwo a way to help it control its psychic powers. Mewtwo joined. Harry shook his head, at how Giovanni was most definitely a man you couldn't trust. At the next memory that came up, Harry rolled his eyes at seeing they were now in Team Rocket Base, and Giovanni was its leader.

He watched as Mewtwo was fitted into armor, that was meant to help the clone focus its powers. Harry was more inclined to believe it was more for restraining the clone. Mewtwo's thought the same thing, obviously.

Harry watched how Mewtwo learned to control its power while under Team Rocket, for a year. Until 2 months ago when Giovanni revealed that Mewtwo was made to serve Giovanni. Mewtwo was angered yet again for the betrayal, and destroyed Team Rocket's base and flew all the way back to the island were it was created.

When it landed, Harry saw that it was surprised to see a human on the island. That human introduced himself as Alexander.

Harry closed his eyes, (That's enough, Mewtwo,) Harry said with authority in his voice, (I've seen enough.)

Harry opened his eyes, and he was looking at Mewtwo. Harry also noticed that he himself was in his human form, while in the mindscape, and they were now in what looks like a Pokemon stadium.

Mewtwo had took a step back at the look he was receiving from the wizard. That was the look the wizard gave when he was in 'authority mode', as his(Harry) teammates dubbed it. It was the same look that Master Alexander gave to his Pokemon as well, when they were being a bit rowdy.

Mewtwo knew from viewing Harry's memories, through Ash and his friends minds, it would have to be careful with what it communicates to the wizard. The man's temper and powers were legendary in his world, and he definitely showed his strength here in this world.

Despite all that, Mewtwo could not help but admire the way Harry Potter turned out. Even after becoming an Ekans, against his will, he was still able to maintain his since of self, and not become arrogant in believing he was the strongest in the world. Unlike the clone itself.

"I am going to guess that, you were the Pokemon Alex was talking about facing in the Pokemon League?" Harry raised an eyebrow, asked.

The clone nodded.

"I'm also going to guess that Ash lost the match?"

Mewtwo nodded once again. The wizard sighed a little.

"I trust there is a reason for showing me your memories?" Harry looked at the clone expectantly, arms crossed.

Mewtwo nodded, slowly this time.

' _ **Yes, there is,**_ ' Mewtwo thought to the wizard, " _ **when Master Alex rode back to... Pallet Town, he rode with your train... I mean, your**_ _ **friend**_ _ **Ash and his friends and family. While riding and listening from inside the Master ball, I was curious when they mentioned you, as Ekans, needing time to rest and recover.**_

' _ **I tried to enter your mind while you slept, but I could penetrate you barrier. So, I did the next best thing,**_ ' Mewtwo stopped there and saw Harry's face frozen in place like stone, but his eyes show anger at the clone.

Mewtwo all of a sudden felt like it was in Harry's Illusion Spell, for a moment. Even if the wizard hasn't recovered all of his magic yet, Mewtwo knew it now needed to tread carefully. For what little magic Harry, currently, has access to now could potentially harm it.

"You went into Ash and the others minds to find out about me, without their consent?"

Harry didn't yell, but Mewtwo almost wished he had. The way he said that, made the clone, internally, cringe at the wizard before him. It almost felt like a child, be it Pokemon or human, about to be reprimanded by its parent for doing something it wasn't suppose to do. Mewtwo breathed, and collected its thoughts before proceeding.

' _ **I am sorry for what I did,**_ ' Mewtwo tried to explain his reasoning to the wizard. ' _ **His and the others were the next best thing available. I was only looking for information on Ash's Ekans. I didn't know that to know Ekans, I had to first know Harry Potter and the World of Magic. I didn't know that, to know you, I had to see your past. The past that you've shown those close to you**_.'

Harry no longer looked ready to attack, so Mewtwo took that as a sign to continue with its explanation.

' _ **I wanted to know, why Ekans, a common, not well liked, poison-type would receive such strong affections from his trainer and teammates, as well as from his trainer's two traveling companions? What would cause that trainer and Pokemon to do their best against me in battle? Why did Ekans have a special place in Ash Ketchum, his companions, and his Pokemon teams' hearts? What was so special about an Ekans, that Master Alex said I would have to be careful of in battle against it, if it was used in the match? And, why was the three humans somewhat sad, yet hopeful that Ekans would wake up soon?**_

' _ **It was during the car ride that when I searched their memories, without their notice, that I saw who you truly was. I spent the rest of the day and night going over your life from before Hogwarts to after it. I was amazed at what I have seen. You have been through a lot.**_

' _ **You have been through war, and have come out of it with your mind still intact. You have loved, and have lost. You even forgave your enemy. When he took so much from you, you forgave him.**_

' _ **When he experimented on you, you still forgave him. When you and he battled for the very last time, you forgave him and suggested to him that it wasn't too late for him to seek redemption. He refused of course, and he paid the ultimate price for his arrogance in magic.**_ '

Harry no longer looked angry at the clone, but was listening to the clone's thoughts. For that, Mewtwo was inwardly pleased.

' _ **Your life, after Hogwarts is similar to Master Alexander's. Where as you married the girl you loved, his... uh, fiance... yes, his fiance was killed in a shoot out 3 years ago. However, Master Alexander helped catch the human responsible for her death, and he, like you, forgave the man. Then moved on with his life.**_

' _ **Once I was done viewing your life, I became in awe to both Master Alexander and you, Harry Potter. You both have overcome adversity, when the odds were against you. You both know how to train those under your care, and bring out the very best in them.**_

' _ **You both never gave into despair, or lost hope. You both never gave up. You both persevered through all obstacles and the trials that life brought against you. You both always held your heads up, looked forward, and never allowed the past to keep you from living.**_

' _ **You both continued, even til this day, to hold all of your past loved ones in your hearts. Even now, you both hold your new loved ones close to your hearts. Be they human, or... Pokemon.**_ '

Mewtwo stopped for a moment to once again collect its thoughts. It was rather difficult to express what one is feeling, through their thoughts to another. Fortunately, Harry seems to understand this and patiently waits for Mewtwo to continue.

' _ **When I witnessed what you said to Ash and Pikachu in the back of the truck, I was once again astonished, at how you would get them out. You would put yourself in a coma, just so that Ash would keep his promise to Master Alexander. You would selflessly, sacrifice yourself to make sure Ash made it to the match and not be disqualified. To battle me, to show me that humans and Pokemon can be friends. That bonds do exist between trainer and Pokemon.**_

' _ **You did all that because... he was your friend. Through that memory, I saw the bond of friendship, come straight from the heart. Those tears the boy and Pikachu shed were real and heart felt. I was... touched by your devotion to them... ...and theirs to you.**_ '

Harry watched on as Mewtwo closed its eyes, and took a couple of breaths. The clone was truly trying to get what it wanted out to convey to Harry out into the open. Harry was, so far, impressed that the Pokemon was doing a good job of going forward. Mewtwo opened its eyes to continue.

' _ **When Ash came to the battlefield, he had the look of determination on his face, as well as Pikachu. When I prepared myself for battle, once I was called out to the field, Ash and Pikachu's determination never wavered. Before the battle commenced, he spoke quietly to Pikachu and the Pokemon inside the Poke ball.**_

' _ **I defeated all three of his chosen Pokemon, but I could clearly see the bonds Ash had with his Pokemon. The bonds that Master Alexander has been trying to show me ever since I first joined his team. Bonds that I could see were indeed mirrored by Master Alexander and his Pokemon. Bonds that both you and Master Alex have displayed in your memories with others of your pasts and present.**_

 _ **'I am, still trying to understand what both your hearts knows so well. Will I ever have a relationship, a bond like that with Master Alexander and my teammates? Like you have with Ash and his friends, family, and Pokemon?**_ '

Harry surprises Mewtwo by walking over to it, placing his right hand on its left shoulder, and looked it in the eye. "What the real question you should be asking is, do you _want_ that relationship and bond with your new trainer and team?"

Mewtwo' s mouth opened a bit before it closed it and its eyes in thought. A few moments later, it opens them, gives Harry a smile and nods, ' _ **Yes. I want that with Master Alexander and my team.**_ '

"Then let it happen in its own time. Don't force it. Alex will more than likely take things slow with you," the wizard shrugged, "then again the bond could have already been forming when you agreed to go with him."

This caused Mewtwo's to blink in surprise. ' _ **Do you really believe that?**_ '

"It's possible, I wouldn't rule that out," Harry shrugs. "My bond with Ash, Misty, Brock, and all of Ash's Pokemon comes from mutual trust between us and each other.

"I had promised them good results after they completed their training, and they worked hard to see those results. I showed them that they can trust me, and that I can trust them. Our bond is built on trust.

"That's how they and I were able to work together in those Pokemon matches. Without trust in each other and in our trainer, then we would have already been knocked out of the competition long ago.

"Mewtwo, I know little about Alexander, but I do know this for sure. Is that Alex does care an awful lot about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of asking Ash for help in showing you the bonds between humans and Pokemon."

Harry allowed that to sink into Mewtwo's head. Then he continued, "It's a bit ironic," Mewtwo looked at him, tilting its head in question, "Giovanni said that ' _you were created to serve your master_ ', right?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"Well in a way he was right. You are serving your master, but it is a master _you_ have chosen to serve," the wizard said smiling, "Team Rocket may have been the _Master_ you've served, in the past, in order to gain complete control over your powerful, psychic powers. However, Alexander is the _Master_ who taught you new moves to use besides psychic, who taught you that there is more to life than just battling, who cared about your health, who leveled you up, and whom you've chosen to serve."

Mewtwo smiled a bit at that, as its heart swelled with pride at his choice of Master, ' _ **Yes, it is ironic, as you say.**_ '

Harry moved his hand to the clones chest, over its heart. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them smiling, but spoke wisely, "Your spirit, Mewtwo, is _loyalty_. You serve your Master without question, but it is _your choice_ which Master you _choose_ to serve. And you've chosen from here," he points to Mewtwo's chest, "your heart, which one you wish to serve. To follow. To learn from. To work with. To **bond** with. And you made that choice all on your own.

"Alex may have asked you to join his team, but you had the choice to say yes or no. You chose to go with him, and when you were finally convinced of his words and actions, you _chose_ with your own mind and heart to join his team, with no regrets.

"You didn't choose wrong Mewtwo. You chose, rather consciously or not, the one person you knew who would take care of you, teach you, and bond with you. You chose to trust Alex, and made him your new Master."

Mewtwo's face remained expressionless, but Harry could feel that he had the clone's undivided attention. He felt Mewtwo's heart racing at his words. He knew, in someways, Mewtwo needed to here these words from **him** and no one else. It needed for someone else, besides Alex, to tell it that it didn't make a mistake, in choosing Alex like it did with Team Rocket.

"Give it time Mewtwo, and you will see more than a bond between human and Pokemon, but you'll also bare witness to the bonds that exist between Pokemon themselves. You'll see." Harry smiles at the clone. "Though I would appreciate it if you don't go snooping around Ash or any of his companions minds again, without their consent."

Mewtwo nods to Harry. ' _ **I promise you, that I won't go gleaming information from your trainer's and his companions minds again. Not even the Pokemon minds. Nor will I tell Master Alex or anyone else about you, Harry. Unless you've given me permission to.**_ '

"Thank you, Mewtwo. That is very much appreciated."

Mewtwo nods. Knowing that they needed to end their conversation, Mewtwo asked hesitantly, " _ **Are we... uh... does this... um... make us... friends?**_ "

Harry smiled and nodded. The clone smiled in return.

' _ **From your earlier question, about why I showed you my memories? I felt it wouldn't be fair for me to know about who you were and not for you to know about me.**_ '

Harry nodded in understanding, then closed his eyes as the mindscape began to fade away.

 **Mindscape Ends**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was back on Ash's shoulders, and the group was moving again, making their way to Prof. Oaks place. The whole conversation he had with Mewtwo in the Mindscape took almost an hour and a half, whereas in the real world only 5 seconds has passed.

Right now Harry wasn't worried about that, he was almost dreading the kind of greeting the rest of the teammates were going to give him.

( _sighs... Well there's never a dull moment around here_ ), Harry thought, as Ash said something funny, as in insulting Team Rocket.

* * *

 **Oak's Corral**

After Ash and Alex gave their thank you speech to the people that showed up, they all toasted for Ash coming in the top 16 for his very first Pokemon League challenge, Alex winning the whole tournament, and to Prof. Oak for hosting the party. Both trainers had represented Pallet Town proudly, and everyone started the party.

Brock said with his mouth full of meat he was munching on, "Mm, Pallet Town really knows how to throw a party!" he swallows, then takes a bite out of his shish kabob, "The food is delicious!"

"Hey guys, we shouldn't be the only ones celebrating. Why don't we let our Pokemon join the party too?" Misty stated.

"Good idea!" Ash said, coming over with Harry hanging on his shoulders and Pikachu in his arm, "We couldn't have gone to the Pokemon League without them."

(That's right, guys,) Pikachu said.

"Plus, Alex has already released his Pokemon see," Ash said, pointing to the right of them.

They turned to see Alex's Pokemon out an about among the crowd, with the exception of Gyarados, who was lounging in the open field near the fence do to its size, and Mewtwo, who just stayed near Alex, do to not knowing the friendly towns people of Pallet, yet.

Brock swallows then says, "You're right! Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix! It's time to come out, and chow down!"

Misty joins in as well, "Goldeen, Staryu, and Psyduck! You're invited too! Go!"

They both throw their Poke balls, and releases their Pokemon in a bright light. Once there, the Pokemon let out their cheers.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Tauros, and Charizard! Join the party!" Ash throws his Poke balls, and his Pokemon released their cheers as well.

Pikachu, on the ground, got their attention, (Hey guys, look who's finally here with us!) he points to Ekans, on Ash's shoulders.

The moment Ash's Pokemon saw the scarred snake, awake, they let out a series of cheers and welcome backs at seeing _their_ Ekans no longer in a deep sleep.

Harry blushes at their happy, smiling, and relieved faces.

Ash proceeded to put the blushing Ekans on the ground in front of him, so he himself won't get mobbed by his own Pokemon for having Harry on his shoulders.

As soon as Ash stepped away from the scarred snake, his Pokemon, minus Pikachu, immediately surrounded Harry with hugs and look overs.

The hugs were from Pidgeotto and Squirtle, and the look over his body were from the rest. They themselves wanting to be sure he was alright. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't and let his teammates have their way for now. They were, after all, worried about him. Which made him blush at how much they really cared about him.

Ash and his friends hung back and watched with a smile, at the blushing snake. Once the Pokemon were done and satisfied with their own inspection, then they turned to their trainers.

"Okay everybody, time to dig in!" Misty says to the Pokemon.

Everybody split up to enjoy the party. Ash went over to Harry and laid a hand on top of his head, "I'll go and get you some food OK? You must be starving after sleeping for 3 days, right?"

Before Harry could respond, * **Rubububle, Rubububle!** * his stomach growled loudly. Not only shocking Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, but shocked a blushing Harry the most. The four friends laughed.

"Well that answers that! Come on Pikachu! Let's go get him food quick!" Ash said smiling and ran off, leaving Harry with Brock and Misty.

(We'll back back soon Harry!) Pikachu called out, still giggling.

* * *

10 minutes later would find Ash, his friends, and their Pokemon in the field joining Alexander and his Pokemon. Alex and Brock had brought an empty table over, and Ash and Misty brought over the chairs. Ash and Alex left with Pikachu and Alakazam to get the group and Pokemon some food.

Harry was eating the food Ash and Pikachu brought over earlier, beside Mewtwo who, to the others confusion, decided to sit beside the poison-type to eat its food.

Alexander and his Alakazam, returned with lot of food on trays for the Pokemon. The trays were being levitated by Alakazam's psychic powers. The Psi Pokemon then proceeded to move them to the individual Pokemon in the group area.

Onix, Geodude, Staryu, and Goldeen were conversing with Alex's Gyarados.

Pidgeotto, Zubat, and Psyduck were now sitting down as their food was psychically brought to them, courtesy of Alakazam.

And the rest of the the Pokemon were gathered by a flat, surfaced rock to witness an arm wrestling match between Ash Charizard and Alex's shiny, one-eyed Charizard.

Dragonite in the middle of the two, holding their claws together, would serve as the referee for the match. Their elbows on the smooth top of the rock, and ready. Ash's Charizard looked at his older counterpart with determination in his eyes, while Alex's Charizard looked at its younger opponent with a predatory smile. It's one eye gleaming with anticipation.

The match hasn't even started yet and already the Pokemon there, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tauros, Brock's Vulpix, and Alex's Raichu, were already cheering for their respective teammates.

Dragonite looked to both opponents, holding their claws together in his own, (Alright, I want a nice clean match, from both of you. Got that?)

Both Charizards nodded. The other Pokemon watching quieted down.

The dragon-type looked again at both fire-types, (Ready... set... and, GO!) he released their claws.

The match had begun, and the five Pokemon began cheering again.

Brock, Misty, and Alex were watching from the table, where Togepi was placed on.

Harry and Mewtwo stopped eating for a bit to watch the match. Occasionally taking more bites every so often. Mewtwo then noticed a spike in 3 individual minds at the party.

Mewtwo has been gleaming at the towns peoples surface thoughts. Trying to get a real feel of the town. When he felt the three minds that belong to Team Rocket, he telepathically alerted Alex to their presence.

Alex turned in the direction Team Rocket was in, and silently cursed to himself when he saw Ash and Pikachu had made it to their stand.

' _Mewtwo, what are those three doing here?_ ' Alex asked.

( _ **It would seem they were planning to capture our team for their boss, to earn his favor, but decided to cancel that, do to how strong Gyarados looks to them. So they opted instead to go back and try to capture Ash's Pikachu and Ekans.**_ ) Mewtwo thought to his master.

' _I see, what are they doing now?_ '

Mewtwo focused on the three thieves and frowned in thought, ( _ **They plan to... make the food Ash is ordering... extra hot? So when Ash and his friends are distracted by the extra hot and spicy foods, they would come in and snatch Pikachu and Ekans. . . . . This plan of theirs sounds foolish in the least, outright stupid at best.**_ )

' _Yeah its does,_ ' Alex then smiles, ' _Mewtwo follow my lead, you two Alakazam._ '

( _As you wish Alexander, sir._ ) Alakazam responded mentally, it had been listening in on their talk.

Ash and Pikachu made it back to the group and saw the Pokemon by the rock were cheering. Or rather, Alex's Raichu and Dragonite were cheering and the shiny Charizard was smirking at Ash's sullen looking Charizard.

Ash's Charizard lost the match. The other Pokemon looked down, and some gave the fire-type comfort pats. Charizard, then looks up at the shiny one and states he'll win next time, with a challenging smile. Alex's Charizard shakes claws with him, stating that he'll be looking forward to it.

"Okay guys, this outta be a enough to get us started," Ash called out to everyone.

"Thanks Ash," Brock said.

Their Pokemon started cheering for the food.

"That's very was nice of you to bring Ash," Alex said, "What did you bring?" Ash showed the trays of food he and Pikachu brought.

Before anyone could take them, Alex stood up and looked them over.

"Hmm, they put too much spices, sauce coating, and wusabi into them. These aren't safe to eat for any of us, or our Pokemon. Except for our Charizards that is. Ash does your Charizard like really hot food?"

"Uh yeah," Ash said, confused.

"Good!" Alex nods to Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon levitates the food to the two Charizards. Both were now salivating at the mouth. "Alright boys, dig in. Nice and hot, and extra spicy like you like it!"

The two fire-types roared with happiness, and each took a bite of the yellow sauce meatballs. Their eyes widened, then they both had tears running down their eyes. (Wow! This is the best spicy meatballs I've ever had!) they both roared in delight... then they started munching down on the rest.

Alex looked on in amused then got everyone's attention when he spoke seriously, "Mewtwo, use Psychic." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Team Rocket was pulled out of a nearby bush, screaming at being unable to move.

The gang all gasped, "It's team Rocket!"

"Hey how'd youse knose we where here!" Meowth said frozen in midair, it and its two partners trying to no avail to make their limbs move.

Alex stands tall with his hands in his pockets, and says, "Simple, I have two psychic-type Pokemon, and they felt your, not so good, intentions towards those in our group. So, first I have to say, thank you for feeding our Charizards your extra hot foods. They really appreciate it."

The two fire-types wave, nonchalantly, at the captured trio, then goes back to eating the spicy treat. Sauce showing on both of their snouts.

"Oh, uh, your most welcome!" "We live to serve your hunger needs." "All in a days work." Jessie, James, and Meowth says, stuttering respectively.

"And secondly, I don't condone stealing of other peoples Pokemon. Mewtwo, Psychic." Mewtwo then hurls Team Rocket back at their cart. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Mewtwo jumps into the air, and fires a Hyper Beam at the trio.

An explosion occurs, and the evil trio are sent flying, "Woah, woah, woah,woah, We're blasting away again." **Ding**.

"Well now that that is done, Ash could you and the others watch the Pokemon, Alakazam and I will bring back the food this time," Alex then leaves with his Pokemon.

"Team Rocket is always trying to steal my Pokemon, I wish they just give up already," Ash complained.

"You said it Ash," Brock agreed with the young trainer.

"But look on the bright side Ash, you didn't have to do anything this time, and you got to feed your Charizard and Alex's some really hot and spicy foods that they obviously love. It's nice to have a Champion as a friend," Misty says.

"Yeah, you right Misty," Ash says.

Now that Team Rocket was dealt with, the party continued. Later, after everyone helped clean up the place, Alex told the group that he was heading off. That he actually has some work he has to get to, so wished the trio of friends good luck on the rest of their journeys. With that done the Kanto Champion left the grounds, and the trio went to meet with Prof. Oak in his lab.

* * *

Later that day, the group were walking through the woods, heading to the port that would take them to Valencia Island. Harry was resting in his Poke ball, when a bunch of noise outside woke him up.

The screams he heard outside belonged to Team Rocket running away from something. When he listened in some more, he learned that Ash was going to help the Pidgey and Pidgeotto against the flock of Spearow and Fearow.

He watched Ash call out Pidgeotto for help. Pidgeotto convinced the wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto to follow her as she leads them to safety. The wild birds listened and followed into the air.

Fearow then attacked Pidgeotto, but she proved to be a defiant one. Harry watched in awe as his little sister evolved into Pidgeot, and made short work of Fearow. Pikachu finished it up with a Thunderbolt, and Fearow fled the area, for the time being anyways.

It was sun set and Ash finally called Harry out. "Ekans I choose you." Harry materialized, in front of his now large sister.

"Well, congratulations on evolving, little sister," Ekans smiled up at the large avian.

"Thank you, older brother. Ash needs me to look after the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto's in case Fearow tries anything." Pidgeot states.

Ekans looks her in the eye.

"Protect them, Pidgeot. They are your flock now," he says seriously.

"I will," she nods to him.

"They now depend on you, as flock leader, and protector."

"I will."

"We won't forget you, so don't you **dare** forget us. You hear?"

"I will never forget you all, especially you, my brother," she bends down and nuzzles him. "Do you believe we'll see each other again?" she asks, a little hesitantly.

Harry looks her in the eye, and smiles, "Yes."

"Then, until next we meet," she states and takes off into the air.

"Yea, until next we meet, take care, little sister," Harry says, the last bit to himself. Heart hurting at his winged sister taking her new position as Flock Leader, but brightens at the thought of seeing her again.

Ash picks him up and places him on his shoulders. The gang turns, and continues on their way towards Valencia Island and their next adventure.

 **To Be Continued. . . In Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League.**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto**

May did her best, but she lost to Solidad. Ash and the others comforted her as she cried. Later, Solidad won the Kanto Grand Festival. The gang left afterwards to head to find the Battle Pyramid.

May sat by the lake at the gangs camping site. She noticed Ash's Kingdra and Dragonair swimming in the lake by moonlight. She turned and saw Arbok was curled up in his coils by the lake, watching the two females as well. May couldn't help but notice that after the initial meeting between the poison-type and dragon-type Pokemon that Arbok tends to spend more time around Kingdra. She giggled at the thought of the cobra Pokemon really liking the dragon Pokemon.

* * *

The battle between Brandon and his Regirock against Ash and his Mega Arbok commenced. Regirock had used Lock On early, but to Brandon's surprise, Mega Arbok was too fast to let any of the attacks touch him. Like when Brandon ordered a Hyper Beam after Lock On, Mega Arbok waited until the beam was upon him, then he moved. Leaving a small crater from the attack. Mega Arbok then fired Gunk Shot and poisoned the Legendary Rock Golem. Mega Arbok proceeded to chip away at the rock types health.

Eventually Brandon's Regirock did hit Mega Arbok with a strong Hyper beam, but it wasn't enough to take him out. Finally, Regirock had fainted after poison took its toll on it. Ash won the Brave Symbol and defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier.

While Mega Arbok was battling, Tsunami watched from within her Poke ball and was truly amazed at how strong Harry was. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of them someday being together. She did like Harry, because his scent was unlike any other males scent she has ever smelled. She just knew instinctively that he was the one for her. She just now needs to be patient and wait for him, as is tradition of male Pokemon to make the first move.

* * *

Ash made his way back to Pallet alone after separating from Brock at the crossroads. They had left the port after waving May and Max off, on their way back to Hoenn. Ash had encountered Team Rocket, Gary Oak and Gary's new Pokemon Electivire. Team Rocket blasted off again, thanks to Electivire.

While almost back to Pallet Town, Ash runs across his old friend Pidgeot. They greeted each other, and Ash released Harry. Pidgeot was indeed surprise to see Arbok before her, but was not frightened by it. She knew who it was, and the scar and green eyes were a dead give away. They talked for a bit before Pidgeot had to return to her flock, so she bid them farewell.

* * *

The battle with Gary and his Electivire ended in a draw, as Ash was quick to counter the move Protect. Even though it was a draw, Gary still told Ash he'll need to get stronger if he ever hopes to be the best. He then returns to Sinnoh, to work. Ash makes his decision to go to Sinnoh and compete in their league and catch new Pokemon friends.

Professor Oak then tells Ash that he will be able to carry up to 10 Pokemon at a time on him. However if it becomes too much for him to handle, then all he has to do is call the lab, and Oak will turn that feature off for Ash. The young trainer thanked the elder and promised to not over due it.

On the boat to Sinnoh Ash took with him Pikachu, Arbok, and Tsunami with him. Kingdra because he haven't really had a chance to battle with her yet. Then found out that his Aipom followed him on the ship. Having no choice, he allowed the monkey to come along with them. To their new journey, onward to the Sinnoh Region!

 **There you have it folks, the last Chapter of the Hissy Fit: Indigo League.**

 **Phew! Finally, this chapter took 2 weeks to get done. The part that took the longest was the talk between Harry and Mewtwo. I just couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it to work. I am OK with how this turned out, so I hope you readers like it. The rest of the story was easy enough to make, but the conversation was a pain to get right.**

 **Any who, thanks for reading and reviewing this story, and many thanks goes to WizardsGirl for giving me this opportunity to try my hand at this.**

 **Now I'm going to focus on my other story, HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure, but keep your eyes open for my next installment of _drabbles_ in Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League. **

**For those of you who believed that the drabbles from my earlier chapters were previews for the other regions of future stories, that's not true. I had no intention of doing those except in little drabbles as I have stated a while back.**

 **In other words, those events have already happened. This chapter kind of ties into that. So, once the party scene in this chapter was over, then go back to chapter 9's drabbles and that starts the events that went on in Harry's adventures and evolution into Arbok, and finally into the Sinnoh League.**

 **So their you have it dear readers, the end of this Hissy Fit. Hope you all enjoyed reading and reviews is appreciated.**

 **Until next time, Peace!**


End file.
